Fanfic Yunjae : Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo
by jaeho love
Summary: "Yunho-ya, terima kasih untuk waktu yang berharga ini. Aku sangat bahagia mengingat kenangan kita dulu. Dimana saat kau memanggilku, menggenggam tanganku hangat. Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi darimu. Cukup ini saja yang akan aku bawa hingga waktuku habis. Hanya ini yang akan aku jaga sebagai tanda perpisahan darimu... anak kita..." - Kim Jaejoong. FF YUNJAE - MPREG, HURT, ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Jung Heechul**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Choi Siwon**

**Go Ahra **

**Jung Il Woo**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Presdir Jung's Crop. Jung Yunho, Baru saja kembali dari bulan madunya bersama istrinya, Jung Boa. Pernikahan yang berlangsung di Paris tiga bulan yang lalu ini dikatakan sebagai pernikahan termahal tahun ini. Diketahui jika ini adalah pernikahan pertama antara Miliarder, Jung Yunho dan model terkenal, Kwon Boa. Banyak yang mengharapkan pernikahan ini akan langgeng. Mereka juga dikatakan sebagai pasangan romantis."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang namja cantik sedang terduduk disalah satu bangku taman dipinggir sungai Han. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Ya, saat ini namja yang bernama Kim jaejoong itu kini sedang mengandung, mengandung anak dari pria yang sama sekali hanya menganggapnya namja murahan.

_Jung Yunho..._

Namja tampan itu selalu menjadi pusat pikirannya selama empat bulan ini. Sudah selama itu Jaejoong tak pernah melihat suaminya, ani, mantan suaminya. Disetiap malam Jaejoong selalu berharap jika ia akan melewati malam yang dingin itu dalam pelukan hangat namja yang sudah setahun menjadi suaminya.

_Bolehkah ia egois..?_

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang terlontar didalam sudut hati kecil namja cantik itu. Bukan tak mau menjelaskan duduk permasalahan, namun apapun yang ia katakan toh takkan membuat namja tampan itu berbalik mencintainya.

Kim Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa harinya ini di sungai Han. Menatap kosong sungai jernih itu yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari sore. Tempat dimana pertama kali ia melihat Namja yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya. Namja yang mungkin hanya akan ia miliki dalam mimpinya. Jaejoong tahu jika sejak awal mata musang suaminya itu takkan pernah memancarkan cinta untuknya. Ia tahu jika Yunho menikahinya hanya karena wasiat terakir dari Appa-nya. Namun tidak berhakkah seorang Kim jaejoong juga mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri. Menjadi istri yang selalu dipeluk suaminya, bukan merasakan tamparan dan pukulan. Menjadi istri yang menerima kata cinta dan pujian, bukan hinaan serta caci maki dari suaminya.

"_..Kau tak lebih dari seorang budak disini.."_

"_..Kau hanya bisa menyusahkanku.."_

"_..Aku jijik melihatmu.."_

Jaejoong mengusap pelan perutnya. Sepertinya Aegya-nya merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Eommanya. Lalu Jaejoong bergumam, mengajak anaknya bicara.

"Nak, biar saja kita hanya hidup berdua yang penting kita senang." Ucapnya pada perut buncitnya. Jaejoong hanya berharap jika anaknya kelak akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan baginya. Bukan seperti Eommanya yang miskin dan sering menyusahkan orang lain.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ketika matanya terpejam, ia selalu mengingat bagaimana kejamnya Yunho mengusirnya. Kata-kata kasar yang selalu ia ucapkan bagaikan ratusan pisau yang menorehkan luka dihatinya, yang bahkan belum sembuh dari luka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_KIM JAEJOONG! Cepat tanda tangani itu. Kau, kan tahu jika kita hanya bersandiwara. Pernikahan ini hanya kepalsuan. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Jadi, terserah padamu jika kau memang benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan namja brengsek itu. AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"_

_Yunho menarik paksa tangan pucat istrinya dan memaksanya menggenggam sebuah pena hitam, "Ayo, cepat tandatangani itu!"_

_Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangan yunho yang terus mendorong tangannya untuk menorehkan tinta hitam itu diatas kertas putih yang sudah tertera namanya, Jung Jaejoong._

_Tetapi, apalah daya Jaejoong. Sebesar apapun tenaganya, Yunho lebih kuat darinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong sudah bisa melihat tandatangannya dikertas putih itu._

"_Memang sudah seharusnya namja murahan sepertimu merasakan hal ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan seriangainnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya._

"_Yun..Jebal. aku mencintaimu. Aku.." _

_Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu kel lantai. Tapi jaejoong tak menyerah, ia memeluk kaki suaminya memohon belas kasihan. Meski ia tahu bahwa suaminya takkan pernah memberikannya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Boa. Jangan coba kau halangi aku."_

_Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya, bersimpuh dibawah kaki suaminya. Berharap jika Namja bermata musang itu membatalkan niatnya. Sambil memeluk kaki Namja itu, Jaejoong mengeluarkan seluruh rasa didalam hatinya, "Aku mohon jangan begini. Kita masih bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Aku..aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Yunnie."_

_Yunho yang tak tahan, langsung menjambak surai hitam rambut Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan lemah, "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikanmu itu, Namja murahan. Aku jijik melihatmu. Aku menyesal telah menikahimu dulu."_

_Lalu dengan paksa, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar rumah. Ia membanting tubuh kurus itu sekeras-kerasnya diatas aspal jalan. "Jangan pernah sesekali kau berani menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku."_

_Yunho masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi, jaejoong selalu menjadi sosok yang diam. Diam menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Tapi baginya itu tak seberapa dibandingkan sakit hatinya yang dibuang begitu saja oleh suaminya._

"_Yunnie, saranghae.."_

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Tuan, anda... positif hamil. Kandungan anda sudah berusia 2 bulan. Dan kondisinya sangat sehat. Tapi karena anda adalah Male Pregnant, resiko terjadi keguguran sangat besar. Mengingat organ tubuh anda memang tidak dirancang untuk melahirkan."_

"_..."_

_Dokter yang melihat keheningan menyelimuti pasiennya itu hanya menghela napas, "Sebaiknya anda bicarakan pada suami anda."_

"_Yun..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai lelah mengeluarkan sinarnya. Terangpun tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan malam, seakan enggan untuk kembali bersinar.

Jaejoong saat itu baru saja mengambil pesanan menjahit mata boneka, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah yang selama ini ia tempati. Rumah itu dulunya Gudang yang dulunya digunakan untuk memisahkan limbah plastik yang masih bisa diolah. Namun karena semakin canggihnya teknologi, gudang itu mulai ditinggalkan. Luasnya hanya cukup untuk menampung Jaejoong dan anaknya kelak. Beruntung malamnya saat ia terusir, jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang merasa iba padanya. Kakek tua itu menunjukkan gudang itu dan berkata jika Jaejoong bisa menempatinya. _Sungguh dunia ini sungguh pedih bila dirasa_..

Pelahan Jaejoong menyeret plasti boneka itu dan membawanya masuk kerumahnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari jika sedari tadi, aktivitasnya dipantau oleh orang yang asing. Orang yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengannya. Dari dalam mobilnya, orang itu menatap namja cantik itu tajam. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain matanya dengan tajam melihat gerak gerik Jaejoong.

"_Jae..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END..?**

**Hai aku kembali nih... ini FF Mpreg pertamaku. Agak aneh ya? Jujur aku juga bingung sih kenapa ceritanya bisa gadanta gini. Abis aku lg iseng-iseng aja nyari inspirasi lain dan terlebih besok aku juga ada tes masuk akbid, jadi pikiran bercabang gini. Untuk kelanjutan FF ini, tergantung dari pada readers aja mau atau enggak. Aku sebagai author Cuma mau yang terbaik bagi readers *eaea**

**Oh iya untuk polling karakter Yunho di i just wanna say i love you akan aku tutup selasa *kyk undian bermobil aje hehe. Soalnya insyaAllah hari rabu depat bakan aku post chapter ke 2nya.. **

**Sebelumnya Gomawo, Chingu udah baca Ffku sebelumnya. Semua kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan sangat berarti bagi karyaku kedepan..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, etc**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, NC(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah mengapa setiap kali aku memikirkan nasibku, aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini bodoh. Setiap kali aku mengingatmu aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah Namja yang tidak tahu diuntung. Setiap kali aku memandangi tubuhku aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Mungkin dengan kepergianku dari hidupmu kau akan tenang dan bahagia. Meski aku bukanlah istri yang baik, kau selalu ada. Biarpun kau tak pernah mengijikanku untuk berdiri disampingmu. Aku selalu dibelakangmu. Melihatmu secara diam-diam. Namun aku sadar memang Namja sepertiku tak pantas memiliki hatimu. Cukup mencintaimu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. _

_Yunho-ya, terima kasih untuk waktu yang berharga ini. Aku sangat bahagia mengingat kenangan kita dulu. Dimana saat kau memanggilku, menggenggam tanganku hangat. Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi darimu. Cukup ini saja yang akan aku bawa hingga waktuku habis. Hanya ini yang akan aku jaga sebagai tanda perpisahan darimu... anak kita..._

**_Kim Jae Joong._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mencintaimu adalah hal yang nyata dan berharap kau akan menjadi milikku bagaikan sebuah ilusi dihidupku**_

**Jaejoong'sPOV**

Perlahan semuanya menjadi terang. Aku mulai bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit. Kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku terbangun diruangan yang besar dengan tirai putih menjuntai indah menutupi sinar matahari. Entah jam berapa sekarang atau lebih tepatnya sudah berapa lama aku berada disini. Kulihat pergelangan tanganku yang penuh dengan luka cambukkan dan tubuhku telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupiku. Aku tidur dilantai marmer yang dingin itu tanpa alas. Aku tahu jika Namja itu takkan sudi mengurusku yang sudah jatuh pingsan karena siksaannya semalam.

Tersadar dengan kondisiku, kuingat sekelebat memori yang kembali membuat hatiku seakan ikut merasakan perih yang kurasakan di kulitku.

Jung Yunho, Namja yang sudah menjadi suamiku selama setahun belakangan ini, ia dengan tega memakiku, memukuliku, hingga memperkosaku tubuhku hingga aku jatuh pingsan. Selama setahun pernikahan kami, tak sekalipun aku mencicipi sedikit indahnya pernikahan bersamanya. Kebutuhanku sebagai seorang istri tak pernah diberikannya. Tapi Yunho selalu memintaku untuk melayaninya 24 jam tanpa boleh aku menolak. Meski aku sakit atau pun lelah Yunho tetap memintaku untuk melayaninya di ranjang kami. Bukan, lebih tepat ranjangannya. Sehari setelah pernikahan, Yunho mengusirku dari kamar pengantin kami. Baginya haram bagiku meniduri kasur yang juga ia tiduri. Belum lagi dibelakangku Yunho memiliki wanita simpanan lain. Ia selalu mengatakan jika sudah bosan denganku nanti aku akan dibuangnya ke jalanan.

"_Suatu Saat ketika aku sudah bosan memakaimu, aku akan membuangmu ke jalanan. Memang sudah sepantasnya pelacur jalang sepertimu hidup dijalanan."_

Aku selalu memejamkan mata ketika mengingat ucapannya yang menyayat hatiku. Namja yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun, dan hanya satu-satunya yang aku punya didunia ini. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku saat aku berusia 12 tahun, aku hanya hidup sebatang kara. Kakakku, Kim Junsu telah menikah 3 tahun sebelum orang tuaku meninggal, Ia tak mau merawatku yang saat itu masih terbilang muda. Aku masih ingat kata-kata terakhirnya..

"_...Kau hanya akan menjadi pengemis disini. Aku tidak mau Yoochun mengetahui aku memiliki adik yang menjijikkan sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau menghilang dari hadapanku.."_

Ya, dia sangat membenciku. Entah apa alasannya. Hyungku seakan tak lagi memiliki rasa kasihan untukku. Tapi, aku tak pernah menaruh dendam padanya. Bagiku dia adalah segala-galanya. Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Junsu-hyung tak pernah mencoba untuk mencari atau menghubungiku. Hingga akhirnya aku hidup sebatang kara.

Pagi-siang–malam aku bekerja serabutan demi menghidupi kebutuhanku. Setiap pagi aku bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran harian. Siang hari aku bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir disebuah minimarket kecil. Dan pada malam hari aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan disebuah restoran. Setiap hari aku hanya mendapatkan waktu istrirahat 4 jam sebelum akhirnya aku kembali kepada aktivitasku.

Tiba pada saat dimana aku bertemu dengan pria tua berhati emas. Namja tua itu yang kukenal bernama Jung il Woo. Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari mengantar susu saat pagi buta. Ketika aku sampai gang flatku, aku melihat seorang Namja tua sedang sakit memegangi dada kirinya. Aku yang tak tega melihat itu langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ajusshi, Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku panik ketika melihatnya semakin meremas dada kirinya.

"ARRRGH..." pekiknya. Sepertinya ia terkena serangan jantung ringan. Merasa iba, aku langsung membawanya ke flatku. Selama tiga hari, aku merawatnya. Paman Jung, dia sangat ramah dan baik. Sebelum pergi bekerja, aku selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya. Meski aku sendiri juga kekurangan makanannya.

"Jae, maukah kau menikah dengan anakku?" tanyanya ketika kami sedang makan malam.

"Menikah?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Anak laki-lakiku, Jae." Ucapnya lembut.

"Tapi...Aku...Aku Namja. Apakah anak paman mau menerimaku?" Tanyaku balik. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan Namja. Biarpun sekarang banyak yang menikah sesama jenis, bahkan male pregnant. Tapi, aku ragu jika cucu paman Jung mau menerimaku. Ditambah lagi kondisiku yang miskin, pasti ia akan jijik padaku.

"Kau adalah Namja yang baik, Jae. Aku yakin Yunho akan langsung menyukaimu." Jelasnya. Terlihat keriput disekitar pipinya tertarik saat ia tersenyum.

"Yunho?"

"Ya, nama anakku Yunho. Dia adalah namja yang mudah beradaptasi. Terlebih saat ibunya, istriku meninggalkannya. Langsung menjelma menjadi namja dewasa diusia 15 tahun." Terangnya sambil menerawangkan pandangannya kedepan. Aku melihat ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya ketika membahas tentang anak lelakinya.

Akhirnya keesokkan harinya aku dan paman Jung kerumahnya. Aku dibuat terperangah setibanya disana. Rumah yang sangat megah dengan ornamen yang mewah. Aku pun bisa melihat ada taman bunga lily yang indah disampingnya. Aku pun menuntun Paman Jung ke teras rumah megah itu.

"Appa?" kudengar suara seorang yeoja yang memanggil paman Jung. Kulihat ia berlari ketika melihat paman Jung melambaikan tangan padanya. Yeoja itu pun berlari sambil menangis lalu memeluk paman Jung dengan erat.

"Appa, kemana saja? Sudah tiga hari kau menghilang."

Aku melihat yeoja itu memeluk sayang ayahnya, pama Jung. Dapatku lihat kedua bola mata yeoja ini berwana hijau. Aku pikir istri Paman Jung adalah orang asing.

"Appa, sakit Ahra. Dan.." lalu paman Jung melepaskan pelukkan itu. "Perkenalkan Namja ini bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia yang merawatku selama ini."

Yeoja itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung menundukkan tubuhku memberi salam.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Ah, Jung Ahra Imnida." Balasnya padaku. Yeoja ini sangat manis. Dan.. mengapa paman Jung tidak menikahkan aku saja dengan dia?

"Nah Jae, ayo masuk. Akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan calon suamimu." Ajak paman Jung padaku. Lalu kami semua masuk. Dan aku kembail terperangah. Bukan hanya luarnya saja yang megah dan mewah, namun dalamnya juga. Tiang tinggi menjulan disana seakan menyambut orang yang masuk kesana. Juga tangganya yang bak tangga istana, sangat besar dan mewah.

"Appa, dari mana saja?"

Kudengar suara seorang Namja yang berasal dari lantai atas. Tak lama kulihat sosok namja berkulit tan menuruni tangga itu dan menghampiri kami. Sesaat aku bisa melihat ia memiliki rahang yang tegas, tubuhnya yang tegap, hidungnya yang bangir.. dan mata musangnya.

Ketika sampai dihadapanku, ia memandang tajam kearahku. Seakan menyiratkan rasa ketidaksukaannya. "Dia siapa?"

"Yunho, kenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah calon istrimu, Yun." Ujar paman Jung. Kali ini mata musang itu terbelalak. Aku tahu ia mungkin terkejut mendengar berita ini.

"K-Kim Jae-joong?" ucapnya terbata. Aku melihat ada yang aneh dari namja ini. Entah ia terkejut karena berita ini, atau karena ia mengenalku?

-oooo0000oooo-

Sebulan setelahnya, aku dan Yunho resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sebelum pernikahan, Yunho yang pada dasarnya memang dingin, tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi berarti dihadapanku. Namun ia akan selalu bertanya dimana keberadaanku ketika aku tak ada dihadapannya. Ia juga akan menawariku makan ketika aku tidak ikut makan malam. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia juga mulai menyukaiku. Dan aku? saat pertama melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta. Aku suka apa yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang.

Aku juga memanggilnya bukan dengan namanya, aku memberikan panggilan khusus, Yunnie. Meskipun ditanggapi dingin, Yunho akan selalu menyahut jika aku memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ya, Aku mencintainya.

Namun ketika malam pertama, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat itu ia menerima sebuah surat beramplop coklat yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Setelah melihatnya, aku merasakan perubahan sikap Yunho. Ia menjadi pendiam dan sukar melihat wajahku mulai dari selesainya acara resepsi pernikahan kami hingga menuju tempat bulan madu. Hingga sampai dikamar pengantin kamilah baru ia meluapkan semuanya kepadaku. Langkah kaki pertamaku menuju kamar kami, kurasakan sebuah tangan besar mencengkram rambutku yang terurai. Yunho dengan wajah sangar dan mata merah memandangku kasar. Ia menarik daguku dan meremasnya hingga aku meringis kesakitan.

"Yunnie, apa yang..." belum selesai kalimatku, Yunho sudah melempar tubuhku hingga aku tersungkur ke lantai marmer yang dingin itu.

"Dasar Namja Jalang!" bentaknya padaku. "Kau kira apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu. Menciummu? Memelukmu? Atau bercinta denganmu?" terkanya ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia seperti bukanlah Yunho yang aku kenal selama ini. Pria yang dihadapanku bagai monster yang sedang menyamar menjadi Yunho.

"Apa salahku, Yunnie-ya?" tanyaku heran, mencoba untuk memberanikan diri ketika kulihat napas Yunho menggebu-gebu. Kemudian Yunho kembali menjambak rambutku hingga aku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah bertanya apa salahmu. Pelacur sepertimu jangan pernah berani bertanya kepadaku apa salahmu. Kau tidak pantas berada disini dan menyandang status sebagai istriku. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!"

Yunho kembali melempar tubuhku. Tapi kali ini aku dilemparkan ke atas kasur yang bertabur bunga mawar itu. Aku mendengar suara ikat pinggang terlepas dan aku melihat Yunho melepasnya lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mengikatnya dengan ikat pinggang itu.

"Yunho, Jebal.. jangan lakukan ini padaku..." pintaku iba yang mengharapkan belas kasih Yunho. Aku mulai ketakutan sekarang.

PLAAKK

Yunho menampar pipiku dengan kencang. Lalu kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Air mataku tak bisa ku bendung lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan, pikirku. Namun apa dayaku. Dibandingkan dengan kekuatan tubuh Yunho yang kekar dan besar, Namja kecil sepertiku bagaikan debu baginya.

"Kau tidak pantas memerintahku atau memohon.. dasar pelacur!" Kembali dicaci makinya diriku. Aku hanya pasrah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar Yunho. Perlahan ia turunkan resleting celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan kejantannya. Ia menyodorkan miliknya yang sudah menegang ke arahku. "Hisap ini dan Puaskan aku, pelacur."

Aku berusaha berontak dengan memalingkan wajahku. Namun tangan besar Yunho kembali bisa memaksaku. Ia meraih kedua sisi kepalaku dan dimasukkannya miliknya yang sangat besar dengan paksa ke dalam mulutku. Aku berharap jika ini akan berakhir. Namun Yunho dengan liar memasukkan miliknya semakin dalam ke mulutku hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkanku. Ia memaju mundukan kepalaku dengan cepat ke arah miliknya.

"Ayo, puaskan aku. dasar pelacur murahan.." makinnya sambil menggerakkan miliknya didalam dalam mulutku.

Untuk ukuran penisnya yang besar dan panjang, mulutku yang mungil tidak sanggup menerimanya. Aku tersedak dan batuk ketika dengan satu hentakkan Yunho kemasukkan miliknya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak memperdulikanku kondisiku sama sekali. Ia terus menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk mulutku. Setelah beberapa menit perlakuan Yunho berlangsung, Aku mulai merasakan kejantanannya berkedut.

"F****ck..." teriaknya sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan cairan panas ke dalam mulutku. Karena miliknya yang besar, terpaksa ku telan semua cairan itu meski rasanya yang memualkan bagiku.

Yunho langsung jatuh terduduk dihadapanku. Dengan napas tersengal ia memandangiku dengan napsu. Ia memandangi tubuhku yang sudah hancur berantakan dengan luka lebam di pipiku dengan seksama. Kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Kau... sudah berapa lama kau terlatih? Apa pria sebelumku telah melatihmu?" ucapnya dengan tajam. Air mataku kembali mengalir ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tidak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang mampu melukiskan rasa sakit hatiku. Suamiku tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Ia tega memperkosaku.

Kemudian Yunho merangkak ke arahku dan...

PLAAAKK

Kembali ia mendaratkan tamparan di pipiku yang alhasil membuat luka lebam lainnya diwajahku. Lalu dengan kasar Yunho merobek tuxedo putihku. Ia merobek semua yang menempel ditubuhku tanpa tersisa.

"Jangan harap akan ada malam pertama yang indah untuk seorang pelacur jalanan sepertimu." Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya melumat bibirku dan menggigitnya. Aku merintih kesakitan ketika disela ciuman kami Yunho meremas milikku dengan kasar.

"Yunnie-ya..." air mataku sudah membanjiri wajahku. Aku ingin teriak sekuat-kuatnya. Ini bukan Yunho yang kukenal. Pria ini bagai monster. Perlakuannya kejam, berbeda dengan Yunho yang dingin namun penyayang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Tuan. _Kau, Kim Jaejoong, akan kujadikan kau budakku._"

Malam itu Yunho merenggut paksa kesucianku. Kami melakukan hubungan intim entah beberapa kali. Meski aku sudah lemas, Yunho terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memperkosaku. Bahkan ketika aku sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri, Yunho masih mendesakkan miliknya didalam holeku. Dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap, aku pun tak sadarkan diri dalam tangisku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Jaejoong...!"

Suara teriakan menggema diseluruh rumah yang besar bak istana. Tak ada satupun yang berani menyahut ataupun membantah. Setiap nada yang keluar dari bibirnya, takkan ada yang bisa menepisnya.

"Dimana si jalang itu..?" Geurutu Yunho ketika ia mendapati istrinya yang tak kunjung datang.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halaman belakang. Perlahan ia menggeser pintu kaca itu dan berjalan keluar. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya angin yang akan menyambutnya. Memang sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Yunho jarang pulang ke rumah. Baginya, bangunan itu hanya akan kembali menyulutkan emosinya dan akan kembali menyiksa Namja yang merupakan sumber penderitaannya.

Kemudian Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Ya, ia tak akan pernah mengijinkan Namja itu untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya. Meski bangunan itu memiliki kamar yang banyak, Yunho menyuruh istrinya itu untuk tidur dikamar lain. Tepatnya dikamar pembantu. Sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, ia memecat semua pekerja rumahnya. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong yang mengerjakan semua tanpa bantuan siapapun. Hatinya bagai bongkahan es yang sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan pada Namja bermata doe eyes yang ia nikahi setahun yang lalu itu.

"Jaejoong!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan benar saja Jaejoong memang berada dikamarnya. Kamar yang sempit, gelap dan tanpa jendela didalamnya.

"Kau memanggilku, Tuan?" Tanya Jaejoong lemah. Suaranya terdengar hampir seperti lirihan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah kasur kecil usang. Tubuh Namja itu kurus dan tak terawat. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Luka lebam dan bekas tamparan menjadi tata riasnya sekarang. meski orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah istri dari seorang miliarder, namun tak ada yang berubah darinya sejak Yunho memungutnya menjadi istrinya. Dengan langkah terseok, Yunho berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah besar menghampiri istrinya, dan dengan satu tarikan ia berhasil menjambak surai rambut hitam Jaejoong hingga Namja itu terungkal kedepan.

"Kau pikir karena apa aku memanggilmu? Ingat, disini kau hanya budakku. Tentu kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Titahnya pada Jaejoong. Mata Musangnya memancarkan amarah yang memuncak. Dan Jaejoong tahu itu. Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat tatapan sendu dari pria yang ia sangat cintai itu.

"Mian..hae. aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, Tuan." Lirihan itu bergetar. Dan terlihat raut wajah menakutkan yang ia tunjukkan pada suaminya itu.

"Sekarang buatkan aku sarapan. Dan.. jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Jika ada, maka kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Desisnya tajam, lalu melempar tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar ke lantai. Dengan angkuhnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong berusaha berjalan pelan ke arah dapur yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari kamar yang ia tempati. Bertumpu pada dinding, Jaejoong menyeret kakinya yang sedikit bengkak. Wajar saja, semalam Yunho memukulinya hingga babak belur. Mungkin dulu Jaejoong memang miskin. Makan dengan apa adanya. Tapi, setidaknya ia takkan mengalami kekerasan baginya penghinaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut tajam sang suami merupakan luka yang sangat perih.

"_Aku...Aku takut. Aku Takut, Yunnie..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

**Aku ga tau chap ini bagus atau engga. Karena emg aku aja yang baca udah nyesek banget ngebayangin jaema disiksa gitu... tapi tenang kok. FF ini Happy end. Karena emang aku ga suka yang sad ending hehe... reviewnya sangat diharapkan untuk kelanjutan FF ini chingu, GOMAWO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Jung Heechul**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Choi Siwon**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"..Aku tak bisa melawanmu, meskipun aku juga seorang Namja. Sekasar apapun perlakuanmu padaku, aku takkan sanggup melawan, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.."**_

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang meringkuk didepan pintu sebuah rumah mewah. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya didepan dada sambil menunduk. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya, ia terlihat seperti pengemis yang tengah berteduh ditengah hujan yang deras ini. Tapi, pada kenyataannya justru ialah sebenarnya nyonya rumah disana. Ialah yang harusnya menjadi ratu dirumah mewah itu.

JDAAAR

Suara petir bergemuruh ditengah hujan yang deras. Namja cantik itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya takut. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut pada petir. Baru kali ini namja cantik itu berada diluar saat hujan deras. Sebelumnya, Yunho tak pernah menghukumnya seperti ini. Namja itu tahu jika dirinya sangat takut pada petir. Entah apa yang terjadi, hari ini Yunho seperti tak mau lagi memberinya belas kasihan seperti biasa.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sekali lagi tangan putih pucat itu mencoba untuk mengetuk pelan pintu perancis putih itu dengan sisa tenaganya, berharap jika ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari dalam sana.

"Tuan, ijinkan saya masuk. Disini dingin, saya takut." Lirihnya. Bibirnya yang biasanya merah bak cherry kini pucat bahkan hampir kebiruan. Hujan yang mengguyur Seoul malam ini benar-benar menguncinya dalam dingin yang berhasil menusuk tulangnya. Berkali-kali ia mengigil ditengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras itu.

BRAAKKK

Terdengar sebuah tendangan keras yang berasal dari dalam rumah. "Kau pantas tidur disana. Dasar Budak. Kau tak pantas meminta padaku, Kim jaejoong!" teriak suara bass dari dalam rumah. Suara Yunho yang berteriak terdengar jelas ditelinga Namja cantik itu. Ia tahu itu suara Namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, tapi ia tak cukup kuat untuk membalasnya.

Namja cantik itu yang mendengar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hatinya kini benar-benar sakit. Salahnya jika ia harus berakhir seperti ini. Jaejoong yang kelelahan membersihkan rumah, lupa untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya, _Ani, _Tuannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tadi ketika Yunho menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya keluar. Namja itu akan selalu seperti ini jika berhadapan dengannya tapi apa daya seorang Jaejoong yang tak mampu melawan. Ia tahu posisinya disini, dan ia takkan mengharapkan lebih selain Yunho dapat memberinya sedikit belas kasihan.

"Eomma, Jongie takut.." lirihnya pelan bagaikan sebuah bisikan.

Perlahan mata doe eyes milik Jaejoong menutup. Ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang sangat menyerang tubuhnya. Tetap pada posisi meringkuk, Jaejoong mencoba mencari kenyamanan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dinginnya malam itu yang menusuk langsung ke tulang-tulangnya. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa jika ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ketika ia terbangun, hanya pelukan hangatlah yang akan ia dapatkan dari Namja yang dicintainya itu.

"_Tuhan, jika ini hanyalah mimpi, aku mohon bangunkan aku dengan segera. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku meridukan dekapan hangatnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku rela engkau mengambil nyawaku saat itu juga."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tak dapat membaca perasaanmu sejak kau mencoba untuk tidak menatap mataku,**__**  
**__**Karena aku merasa seperti anak yang tersesat, aku hanya menunggu**_

_**Sejujurnya, aku tahu apa yang akan kau **__**katakan**__**,**__**  
**__**Namun aku **__**bisa **__** merasakan bahwa itu tidak benar-benar sepenuhnya dari hatimu, air matamu menjelaskan segalanya**_

_**TVXQ – Don't Say Goodbye**_

**~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~**

"_Lihatlah Yunho, dia cantik bukan? Dia akan menjadi istrimu nanti."_

"_Iya,kah appa? Siapa namanya?"_

"_Kim Jaejoong."_

_._

_._

"_Menjijikkan! Kau menghamili seorang janda, bahkan dia seorang Namja. Kau Gay! Kau gay, Il Woo!"_

"_Apa bedanya denganmu? Bahkan kau sudah hamil saat kita menikah! Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena Bummie melepaskanku demi kau."_

"_KAU!..."_

_._

_._

"_Eomma, Kita mau kemana?"_

"_Kita akan membunuh bayi yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia membuat Eomma dan kau menderita, Yunnie-ah."_

_BRAKKK_

"_EOMMA!"_

HOSH...HOSH...

"Hah... mimpi itu lagi." Ujar Yunho begitu ia sadar dari alam mimpinya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengucur begitu saja melapisi kulit tan miliknya. Dengan napas menderu, Yunho berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Sudah sering sekali mimpi itu menghampirinya, bahkan ketika ia melamun ia akan membayangkannya. Terlebih bayangan dimana tubuh eommanya yang berlumuran darah karena kecelakaan mobil yang mereka alami. Yunho yang kala itu masih kecil, selamat karena eommanya melemparnya keluar sebelum mobil yang dikendarai ibunya menabrak pohon.

"Eomma..." lirihnya pelan. Yeoja yang dipanggilnya selalu hadir menghiasi mimpinya. Mimpi masa lalunya yang begitu menakutkn bagaikan sebuah pengingat baginya.

Ketika keadaaanya sudah stabil, namja bermata musang itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kakinya perlahan menuju balkon dikamarnya. Balkon yang menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan di teras bawah. Mata musang itu terus memandangi dengan seksama sosok namja berkulit pucat sedang meringkuk. Mata doe eyesnya tertutup sempurna. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil seakan mencari kenyamanannya sendiri ditengah dinginnya pasca hujan membasahi kota Seoul.

Ada terbersit rasa iba ketika melihat wajahnya yang lusuh dan lelah. Namun kenyataan yang terkadang menutupi mata hati Yunho. Masa lalu itu seperti kabut yang kadang datang tiba-tiba. Kenyataannya Jaejoonglah yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Namja itulah yang membuat ia kehilangan sosok seorang ibu. Sedangkan Namja cantik itu merasakan bahagia hidup bersama ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Yunho tak bisa menerima itu. Bahkan adiknya juga harus mendapatkan getah atas apa yang diperbuat ayahnya dimasa lalu. Ahra harus kehilangan ibu diusianya yang bahkan baru lima tahun.

"Kau takkan kubiarkan hidup tenang, Kim Jaejoong. Kau harus benar-benar merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan didunia ini." Ujarnya tajam sambil masih terus memandangi tubuh namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

**~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~**

Disisi lain, terlihatlah seorang Namja sedang berdiri dibalkon lantai dua rumahnya. Saat itu hanya dengan berlapiskan piama tipis, ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri diluar kamarnya yang suasananya sangat dingin. Mata sipitnya menerawang kedepan seolah ada sebuah layar lebar yang sedang memutarkan sebuah film.

"_Kau harus jaga adikmu untuk Eomma, Suie."_

"_Tapi, dia bukan adikku! Dia bukan anak appa."_

"_Tapi dia anak Eomma. Kau dan dia adalah saudara. Kalian saudara. Tolong jaga dia, Suie. Eomma rasa Eomma takkan bisa bertahan lama."_

"_Eomma jangan berbicara seperti itu. Suie akan bekerja demi Eomma. Kau pasti sembuh, Eomma."_

Bayangan itu kembali lagi terputar dimemori otaknya. Bayangan dimana saat terakhir Eommanya akan meninggal dunia. Tiga tahun setelah pernikahannya, Eommanya meregang nyawa. Yeoja paruh baya itu telah kalah dengan penyakit tumor otak yang dideritanya. Namja yang bernama Junsu itu masih mengingat dengan jelas pesan ibunya. Beliau meminta agar ia menjaga adiknya, adik yang berbeda ayah dengannya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, Junsu sangat membenci orang itu. Ia sangat benci. Kasih sayang eommanya harus terbagi dua dengan adik yang seharusnya tak ada didunia ini. Adik yang seharusnya tak lahir dari hubungan terlarang itu.

Ia juga masih ingat wajah ibunya yang berseri-seri ketika sedang mengandung adiknya. Ibunya nampak berseri-seri. Ibunya selalu memperhatikan adiknya, terlebih saat dia lair kedunia ini. Kasih sayanganya seperti hanya tercurahkan hanya untuk adiknya.

"_Lihatlah Suie, adikmu sangat cantik bukan. Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."_

Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu saat ia menunjukkan wajah adik baru padanya. Benar, memang adiknya sangat cantik meskipun terlahir sebagai namja. Tapi ia tak sudi mengakuinya. Baginya adiknya hanya anak haram. Anak yang tak memiliki status jelas, tidak seperti dirinya.

"_Eomma, aku memenangkan olimpiade matematika."teriak Junsu pada Eommanya._

"_Sssst... kau mengganggu tidur adikmu."_

_._

"_Eomma, aku mau..."_

"_Suie, kau kan sudah besar, jadi bisa ambil sendiri apa yang kau mau. Eomma sedang menjaga Jongie."_

_._

Perlakuan eommanya-lah yang semakin membuatnya tak sanggup menerima kehadiran sosok adik dalam hidupnya. ia merasa kehadiran Jaejoong adalah perusak hidupnya. namja itu telah merebut kasih sayang eommanya yang paling ia butuhkan. Untuk itu, ketika suaminya melamar, Junsu langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia ingin bebas dari rumah itu. Ia juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari seseorang. Junsu sudah tak peduli jika orang lain mau mengatakan ia serakah ata apa. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya Namja yang haus akan kasih sayang. Ia membutuhkan perhatian dan cinta dari seseorang.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang namja imut itu. Pundaknya terasa berat seperti ada yang meletakkan sesuatu diatas sana.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Baby?" tanya sebuah suara husky tepat ditelingannya.

Namja imut itu hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Lengan itulah yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam lelap. Perlahan, Junsu memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang itu. Tanganya terulur mengelur pipi chubby pria itu.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar, Yeobo." Jelasnya. Lalu Junsu memeluk namja yang berstatu sebagai suaminya itu dengan erat. Menghirup wangi maskuli pria itu membuat dirinya tenang. Sekejap rasa sakit didadanya lnagusng hilang begitu saja.

"Aku kita kau mencoba untuk kabur." Balas sang Namja sambil menghadapkan wajah istrinya itu ke arahnya.

"Mana bisa aku kabur. Rumahku disini, dipelukkanmu."

Namja itu tersenyum manis begitu mendengar penjelasan istrinya. Sudah 8 tahun sejak pernikahan mereka, tapi rasa cintanya pada namja yang menjadi istrinya tak berkurang sedikit pun. Meski terkadang jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia mendambakan suara tangis anak-anak didalam rumah besarnya.

Seperti bisa melihat raut wajah sang suami, Junsu pun meraba rambut suaminya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, aku yakin kita akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi. Aku adalah Namja yang bisa mengandung. Kita hanya membutuhkan waktu saja, Chunnie-ah."

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menanti itu."\

Lalu dua sejoli itu kembali saling berpelukkan. Mereka sama-sama berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Junsu sangat mencintai Yoochun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia takkan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa suaminya itu. Ia rela meski harus menderita demi selalu berada didekat Yoochun. Tapi sayangnya ia tahu pria itu takkan pernah membiarkan air matanya jatuh setetes pun. Dan ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan seseorang yang mampu mencintai dan memujanya.

"Kau istirahatlah. Besok kita akan pergi kerumah kawan lamaku." Ujar Yoochun sambil melepaskan pelukkanya. Junsu terlihat bingung. Sudah 8 tahun mereka menikah, dan tak ada satupun teman Yoochun yang ia tak kenal. Apakah dia yeoja? Apakah dia mantan Yoochun dulu.

"Dia namja, Suie. Kau tenang saja. Dia Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir 10 tahun kita tak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya ketika kami sama-sama lulus dari Harvard." Ujarnya seperti bisa membaca pikiran istrinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita istrirahat." Ajak Junsu. Lalu merekapun masuk kekamar. Tanpa Junsu sadari Tuhan saat ini sedang membua rencana lain. Rencana yang akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang yang paling ia hindari dihidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Next Chapter :**_

"_**Berhenti memanggilku 'Hyung'. Kau bukan adikku, kau hanya anak haram yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya.." / "Hyung.." / "Kau hanya budak, tak pantas kau berbicara disini." / "Eomma, Jongie takutt." / Oppa, aku takkan membiarkan kau menyakiti Jongie-oppa. Dia tak salah apa-apa." / "Kau jangan bodoh. Dia yang membuat kita menderita, Ahra-ah.."**_

**Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga aku ngetik kelanjutan chap. FF ini. Jujur udah 4 kali hapus dan edit pas ketikannya. Awalnya aku berniat update minggu depan, tapi melihat banyaknya yang menanti dan mendukung kelanjutan FF ini aku jadi semangat Lagi. Mian,... updatenya kali ini agak pendek. Aku lagi menyusun rencana rahasia hihi... aku lagi nyusun alur yang rapi buat FF ini. **

**Oh iya, dan buat reader yang ngasih kritik agak menyinggung, aku liat kamu review lagi katanya aku ga menghargai kritikan chingu. Enggak kok. Aku udah kurangin titiknya. Paling banyak aku pake Cuma tiga atau dua. Dan sesuai requestnya aku akan berusaha membuat gebrakkan-gebrakkan baru disetiap . aku tahu emang ceritanya pasaran, tapi jujur aku mau buat yang beda. Aku mau membuat ini lebih nyesek dari cerita yang lainnya. Dan maaf ya untuk publish pemberitahuannya yang mungkin secara ga langsung nyakitin hati chingu. Aku juga tahu chingu ngasih kritikan itu niatnya baik. Tapi aku mohon lain kali pake kata yang sopan. Kalo emang kamu ga mau, aku publish, setidaknya kamu buat akun resmi dan kirim private message ke aku. sebisa mungkin akan aku balas pesan kamu. Ini kan dunia maya, apa lagi chingu ngomongnya ga secara langsung, pasti presepsi orang berbeda-beda. Berhubung mau bulan ramadan, aku mau minta maaf sama chingu dan semua readers kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan tulisan aku. tapi aku disini hanya seorang newbie, dan masih butuh bimbingan dari yang sudah berpengalaman. Sekali lagi Gomawo atas kritikan, saran dan dukungannya chingu **


	4. Chapter 4

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Jung Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Tan Hangeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya pasaran dan kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu **

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_**...Aku takut, aku takut jika aku tak sanggup lepas dari bayangmu. Dirimu bagaikan heroin bagiku, kau bisa menjeratku dengan hawa setanmu. Hawa yang sesaat bisa memabukkan dan juga bisa menyesatkan.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ceklek..

Seorang Namja tampan tampak membuka pintu perancis putih rumahnya. Dengan hanya menggunakan kaos singlet dan celana training, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Ia berdiri diteras tanpa melihat sosok yang semalam bermalam diluar. Tapi pagi itu ia sama sekali tak melihatnya. Malah, Teras yang semalam tampak basah, kini sudah mengering seperti habis di pel.

Namja bermata musang itu berjalan mengitari halaman rumah yang menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang rumah. Disanalah ia baru melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Namja cantik berkulit susu itu sedang menyapu taman. Tangan pucatnya mengambil dedaunan yang jatuh dari atas pohon akibat terpaan angin saat hujan malam lalu. Sesekali tangan putih itu mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari, pagi itu terasa seperti hawa yang menyejukkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"_..Tak ada yang salah darimu, Jae. Ya, jika seandainya kau bukan terlahir sebagai Kim Jaejoong.." _Batinnya sambil terus mengamati pergerakkan namja cantik didepannya. Ia memandangi Namja cantik yang sedang menyapu didepannya mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia pun terkesima. Jujur ia mengakui kalau Jaejoong memang memiliki wajah yang terlampau cantik untuk seorang namja. Bibirnya yang merekah merah merona bak bunga mawar, kulitnya yang putih bagaikan susu, hidungnya yang mancung, dan tubuhnya langsing yang terbilang menggoda mampu menjerat siapa saja.

Namja cantik itu terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga tak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang mata musang itu memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tempat dimana Namja tampan itu terpaku, barulah ia sadar. Sesaat ada rasa takut menyergapinya. Baru saja semalam namja tampan itu memaki dan menamparnya. Ia was-was apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan itu lagi padanya.

"T-Tuan.." lirihnya gemetar. Ia melihat Namja Tampan bernama Yunho itu sedang menatapnya intens. Masih lekat di ingatannya bagaimana Namja bermata musang itu dengan brutal menampar pipinya berulang kali semalam. Sekarangpun ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri pada pipi pucatnya.

Namja tampan itu tak bersuara, ia masih memandangi tubuh namja cantik yang berdiri didepannya dengan mata musangnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menghampiri ke tempat dimana namja cantik itu berdiri. Ketika sampai dihadapan namja cantik itu, tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong lalu menempelkan bibir hatinya diatas bibir plum merah milik namja cantik itu.

"Mmmmph..." erang Jaejoong.

Semula ciuman itu hanya menempel, namun lama-lama Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar mendekat padanya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ketika ia mulai ke habisan napas, barulah Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka itu. Sambil terengah-engah, Yunho mengusap sisa saliva dibibirnya. Ia memandangi Namja cantik didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Sedangkan Jaejoong, kini wajahnya sudah merah bagaikan terbakar. Bibirnya merahnya sedikit bengkak akibat perlakuan namja yang berstatus suaminya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau.." ujar Yunho yang masih terengah-engah. "Nanti siapkan makanan untuk tamuku. Siang ini mereka akan datang kesini. Dan kau jangan katakan apapun padanya, terutama statusmu yang sebagai istriku, dengar?" lanjutnya. Meski pelan, Nada bicara yunho sangat tajam ditambah dengan tatapan membunuhnya pada Namja cantik itu.

Lalu setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk kerumahnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama disana. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat dirinya bisa lepas kedali. Jaejoong, namja itu baginya kini bagaikan sebuah ancaman terbesar. Entah sesuatu mengatakan didalam lubuk hatinya bahwa ia kini mulai memiliki perasaan berbeda pada istrinya itu. Mengingat selama satu tahun pernikahannya, hanya yunho-lah laki-laki yang berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan namja cantik itu memandangi punggung tegap suaminya yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. Bukannya ia tak tahu jika suaminya itu sangat membencinya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Meski ia tak tahu alasannya, Jaejoong kira jika Yunho dan dirinya mungkin memiliki kejadian dimasa lalu yang tak disadari telah membuat pria itu kini membencinya. Namun apa boleh buat, Jaejoong hanyalah namja biasa. Ia memiliki ego kuat bahwa disini statusnya adalah seorang istri, meski tak pernah dianggap. Baginya, tak apa selama Yunho tak mengusirnya, sampai matipun ia rela terus tersiksa asalkan dia nantinya mati ditangan suami yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

"Appa.. aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Namja yang dipanggil 'appa' itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Aktivitasnya melihat pemandangan ditaman melalui jendela kamarnya sedikit teralihkan karena suara putrinya, Jung Ahra.

"Ne.. rahasianya adalah kau adalah putri appa yang paling cantik, Ahra-ah." Ujar namja tua yang bernama Il Woo itu tenang. Lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang memang tersedia khusus didalam kamarnya.

"Aku tahu appa punya rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan Oppa juga sepertinya tahu itu." Ujar Ahra yang ikut duduk disamping ayahnya. Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, mata hijaunya tak berhenti menatap tajam Namja tua didepannya.

"Bukankah appa sudah katakan tadi rahasianya. Kau ini sangat keras kepala, persis seperti oppa-mu." Balas Il woo sambil membelai surai hitam milik putrinya sangat tahu jika putrinya itu sangat pintar. Sudah berkali-kali putri semata wayangnya itu selalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama selama setahun belakanngan ini. Tak mungkin untuknya menutupi, tapi mengingat hubungannya dengan Yunho yang tak kunjung membaik, lebih baik ia simpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini sendirian. Ia tak mau kalau nantinya Ahra juga akan membencinya sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan.

"_Kau tahu Ahra-ah, wajahmu sepintas mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong dan Heechul. Kalian adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Meski aku tak mungkin mengatakan jika namja yang menjadi kakak iparmu itu sebenarnya adalah kakakmu." _Ujar il woo dalam hati.

"Appa~..." panggil Ahra manja sambil menyerukkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh tegap sang Appa. "Kapan kita berkunjung kerumah yunho Oppa. Aku rindu sekali dengan Jaejoong Oppa. Aku sangat menyukai masakannya."

Il woo hanya menghela napasnya. Ya, memang sudah hampir 3 bulan ini ia tak pernah mengunjungi menantu sekaligus putranya itu. Jaejoong memang terkenal dengan masakannya yang lezat. Sebelum menikah, aktivitas memasak didapur memang menjadi tanggung jawab Jaejoong. Bahkan Ahra tak mau makan makanan selain masakan namja cantik itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, kekerasan hati Yunho yang memberikan embok pembatas baginya. Meski anaknya itu tak tahu jika Jaejoong adalah anak kandung il woo.

"Entahlah, appa sangat sibut akhir-akhir ini. Cabang perusahaan kita dijepang mengalami masalah."

"Apakah seburuk itu?" tanya Ahra.

"Tidak. Hanya saja jika tidak segera ditangani, maka akan mengalami kebangkrutan secara perlahan."

Ahra melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hijaunya menerawang ke arah depan. "Semenjak mereka menikah, aku jadi kesepian."

"Nugu?"

"Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong oppa." Lirihnya sambil bangun dari duduknya. Lalu ia memandang wajah appanya sekali lagi dengan mata hijaunya. "Aku tahu Appa sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan aku yakin hanya Yunho oppa dan appa yang mengetahuinya.

Ahra lalu meninggalkan kamar Appanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tahu sebenarnya ada hal lain yang disembunyikan oleh Ayah dan kakaknya mengenai Jaejoong. Entah apa itu yang pasti ia mengira jika itu ada hubungan dengannya. Ia bukanlah anak 10 tahun yang bisa dikelabuhi. Ia juga tahu perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa ibunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, sebagai anak perempuan, Ahra harus mengathui batasannya dalam keluarga. Ia akan bertindak jika semuanya sudah terlalu melewati batas.

"Jika Yunho oppa dan Appa tak mau memberitahuku. Maka jalan satu-satunya aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri. Aku takkan membiarkan diriku berperan hanya sebagai penonton." Gumamnya lalu berjalan entah kemana menjauhi kamar Appanya.

.

.

Sementara Il woo masih terdiam duduk diatas sofa kamarnya. Ia terus merenung tentang nasib keluarganya. Ya, memang semua adalah kesalahannya. Andai saja dulu ia tidak senekat itu menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Kibum, ia yakin keluarganya takkan memiliki masalah serunyam ini.

Perlahan tangan keriputnya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto usang yang menampakkan dua orang lelaki dan satu wanita yang berdiri ditengah. Difoto itu ketiga orang itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia dengan memakai baju toga kelulusan saat SMA. Ya, ia, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul adalah sahabat karib sejak SMA. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya muncul perasaan cinta diantara mereka. Seorang Jung Il Woo memiliki perasaan cinta untuk Kim Kibum dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sedangkan Heechul yang notabennya adalah sang wanita dalam persahabatan itu, ia menyukai Jung Il Woo sudah sejak lama. Ketika mengetahui hubungan kedua sahabatnya, bukannya mendukung, Heechul malah melaporkan semua ini kepada Mr. Jung, ayah il woo. Ia menentang keras hubungan il woo dan Kibum yang faktanya keduanya adalah sesama lelaki.

Dan heechul juga menambahkan jika dirinya tengah mengandung benih cinta dari Il woo. Hal ini justru semakin membuat murka Mr. Jung. Hingga kematiannya, ia meminta Il woo untuk menikahi Heechul. Sebagai anak satu-satunya dikeluarga itu, Il woo menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya. Begitu juga kibum yang bersedia melepaskan kekasihnya, meski ia sendiri tak rela. Setelah sekian lama, saat suami kibum meninggal, Il woo datang kembali dikehidupannya. Ia yang saat itu sudah memiliki satu anak laki-laki, jujur masih mencintai namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun melakukan hubungan terlarang sampai kibum melahirkan Jaejoong. Hal ini sampai ke telinga Heechul yang saat itu juga baru saja melahirkan Ahra. Karena ia tak mau suaminya terganggu, ia mulai menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan Kim kibum dan anaknya, kim Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi ia mengetahui akal suaminya yang akan menjodohkan yunho dengan jaejoong ketika mereka dewasa semakin membuat kupingnya memanas.

Hingga rencana Heechul untuk melenyapkan Kibum sirna sudah karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya hilang entah kemana sekarang. mobil yang ditumpanginya kala itu bersama yunho masuk ke jurang. Beruntung Yunho saat itu tidak ikut jatuh ke jurang, karena heechul sempat mendorong anaknya itu keluar dari mobil.

Il woo sangat menyesali kejadian itu hingga sekarang. kejadian itu membuat hubungannya dengan yunho bagaikan air dan api. Yunho sampai sekarang masih enggan berbicara dengannya. Yunho masih menyalahkannya atas kepergian ibunya yang saat ini entah dimana keberadaannya, dan masih dalam keadaan hidup atau meninggal dunia. Meski yunho bukanlah darah dagingnya, namun sejak kelahiran namja bermata musang itu ke dunia ini. Ia sudah berjanji akan menganggap yunho sebagai anak kandungnya. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan apa yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Untuk itu ia menginginkan Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho. Agar tak ada lagi benang merah diantara dirinya dan Yunho.

"Chullie-ah seandainya kau berada disini. Aku pasti akan berusaha lagi untuk mecintaimu. Aku takkan menyia nyiakanmu lagi." Lirihnya tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengalir deras dari mata tuanya.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bel itu menggema disebuah rumah mewah. Dengan tiang yang menjulang tinggi menyambut siapapun yang datang kesana, rumah itu tampak seperti istana. Kini berdirilah dua orang namja yang masih setia menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu.

"Chunnie-ya, kau yakin jika temanmu ada dirumah? Kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada yang keluar?" Tanya seorang namja dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Ya, namja itu bernama Kim Junsu, _ani, _Park Junsu. Ia bersama suaminya, Yoochun hari ini melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sahabat Yoochun yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk didalam." Ujar Yoochun pada namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

CEKLEK

Pintupun terbuka. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit tannya tampak membukakan pintu. Mata musangnya memacarkan rona kebahagiaan.

"Yo.. Hyung!" sapa Yoochun yang langsung memeluk namja didepannya. Yunho yang senang bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu langsung membalas pelukan kawan lamanya itu dengan erat.

"Apa kabar Yoochun-ah? Kau tahu, aku merasa kesepian tak ada yang menenmaniku minum di bar." Ujar Yunho tanpa menyadari jika ada satu sosok lagi yang berdiri disamping yoochun.

"YA! Kau menyeramkan, Hyung. Kau berbicara seperti kau sedang berhadapan dengan pacarmu. Kau mengerikan!" balasnya lalu disusul oleh gelak tawa kedua namja itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk keningnya. Lalu ia menarik Junsu agar mendekat padanya. "Ini Junsu. Dia istriku."

Yunho sedikit terkejut. Istri dari sahabatnya adalah seorang namja. Ia masih tak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan memilih seorang namja sebagai pendamping hidupnya. seperti yang diketahui Yunho, kalau sahabatnya itu adalah playboy dan sangat sering mengganti pasangan seperti halnya mengganti baju.

"Annyeong, Park Junsu imnida." Ucap Junsu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yunho memandangi istri sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan perawakan wajah Junsu. Ia seperti pernah melihat wajah serupa, tapi entah dimana.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida."

"Aissh... kalian ini terlalu formal. Yak! Hyung, kau mau mempersilahkan kami masuk atau kau akan menyuruh kami untuk pulang lagi?" ujar Yoochun bergurau.

"Aigo, silahkan masuk." Persilahkan Yunho pada pasangan itu. Lalu Yoochun dan junsu duduk diruang tamu. Ya, memang selera seorang Jung Yunho yang memiliki ornamen berkelas dan manly. Bukan Jung Yunho jika ia tidak memiliki barang mewah bernilai ratusan juta.

"kau semakin kaya saja, Hyung." Ucap Yoochun ketika melihat ruang tamu itu berhiaskan lampu kristal raksasa diatasnya. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah istri sahabatnya yang kurang suka dengan uacapan suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Karena Aku, kan bekerja."

"Kau merapihkan rumah ini sendirian?" kini giliran Junsu yang membuka suara. Yunho yang tadinya akan ikut duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak aku punya pembantu disini."

"Kemana dia sekarang, Hyung? kenapa bukan dia saja yang membukakan pintu?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Dia..dia sedang bersih-bersih di dapur." Jawab Yunho gagap. "Kau itu sudah punya istri tapi masih melirik ke yang lain." Ujar Yunho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Yoochun langsung menutup kedua telinga junsu reflek. Ia tak mau istrinya marah dan tak mau memberikan jatah untuk Yoochun juniornya setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Kau itu hyung. Bagaimana jika istriku marah, aku bisa puasa 7 hari 7 malam."

"Biar saja. Itu urusanmu, Chun." Ujar Yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang dulu terkenal playboy, kini menjadi pria seme yang bertekuk lutut pada istri ukenya.

"Maaf, kalau aku boleh tahu, letak toilet dimana, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Junsu mengintrupsi pembicaraan suami dan teman suaminya itu.

Lalu Yunho menunjukkan jalan menuju ke arah toilet yang biasa digunakan oleh tamu yang datang kerumahnya. Junsu pun tak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan didepannya. Sambil berjalan ke arah toilet, ia melihat-lihat rumah sahabat suaminya itu dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, semua barang-barang yang bertengger disana adalah barang high class dan tak dijual sembarangan di korea.

"Dia benar-benar kaya.." gumam junsu saat melihat sebuah lukisan bergambar sekumpulan kuda yang sedang berpacu dengan dilapisi bingkai berwarna emas. Namun pandangan takjub itu sirna, ketika Junsu menangkap bayangan sebuah siluet yang sedang bergerak. Penasaran, Junsu langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju siluet itu. Bentuk tubuh itu terasa tak asing baginya, apa lagi semakin ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara gumaman sebuah lagu disana.

Ketika semakin dekat, Junsu baru menyedari jika dirinya kini sudah berdiri disebuah dapur dengan seorang namja yang sedang memunggunginya. Namja itu sepertinya sedang asik mencuci piring sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya diruangan itu. Lalu ketika namja itu berbalik, mata sipit Junsu melebar. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat siapa namja yang berada didepannya.

"Kau.." lirih Junsu. Begitu juga dengan Namja cantik itu yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Namja yang ternyata adalah kim Jaejoong itu hanya diam. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mengucapkan sepatah-dua kata pada namja yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya, kakak yang tak menginginkan kehadirannya didunia ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Jaejoong.

Masih dalam keadaan diam, Junsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang berstatus adiknya itu dan..

PLAKK

"Berhenti memanggiku Hyung. Kau bukan adikku, kau hanya anak haram yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya." Bentak Junsu dengan suara pelan namun tajam. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam dengan mata doe eyesnya yang berkaca-kaca sambil menangkup pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan sang kakak.

"Hyung, Mian.." lirihnya. Jaejoong tak tahu apa salahnya sampai kakaknya pun tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun Jaejoong takkan pernah sanggup membenci namja yang berdiri didepannya. Yang ia tahu, hanya Junsu-lah keluarganya yang tersisa didunia ini.

"Kau tuli? Aku bukan hyungmu! Kau hanya anak haram, kau bukan adikku!" bentak Junsu lagi. Namja imut itu langsung menjambak surai hitam rambut jaejoong yang panjang sepundak itu dengan kencang. Meski pelan, ucapan itu benar-benar langsung menusuk ke hati jaejoong. Namja cantik itu harus menerima perlakuan sang kakak yang kasar.

"Kau pembantu disini? Kau menggoda Tuan Jung agar kau bisa bekerja disini? Apa kau juga melayaninya dengan tubuhmu? Dasar pelacur!" ujar Junsu sarkastik ketika ia melihat tubuh namja cantik didepannya penuh dengan luka ditangannya. Ya, Jaejoong memang harus diam dan membenarkan ucapan kakaknya. Memang disini ia hanya dijadikan budak oleh Yunho suaminya sendiri. Ia harus tahu posisinya disini. Ya, Junsu benar. Keberadaan Jaejoong dirumah ini bagaikan Namja yang bekerja menjadi seorang pelacur dirumahnya sendiri.

Junsu langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong, hingga pinggang namja cantik itu menabrak ujung wastafel. "Kau.." Tunjuk Junsu dengan telunjuknya, ia menatap tajam ke arah namja cantik didepannya yang sudah berurai air mata. Mata sipit junsu telah tertutupi oleh kilatan amarah. "Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun pada Yunho tentangku. Jika Yunho sampai mengetahuinya, maka aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu. Ingat itu Kim Jaejoong!" lalu Junsu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri didapur. Tubuhnya merosot seketika dan tangisnya pecah. Ia takkan pernah menyangka jika akan terlahir dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia dijadikan budak oleh suaminya, ibunya yang meninggalkannya sendiri, kakak yang tak mau mengakuinya, bahkan akan membunuhnya.

Butir – butir air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata doe eyes milik Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis seperti itu. Sudah lelah rasanya jika ia harus menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk selama hidupnya. jikalau bukan karena janjinya pada sang ibu, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

"_Eomma, Jongie takutt..." _lirihnya ditengah isakkan tangisnya. Sambil menekuk lutut didepan dadanya, Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia meringkuk dan berharap jika setelah ini ia tak merasakan sakit lagi dalam hidupnya. namun ia sadar jika sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan mati perlahan-lahan ditangan Yunho.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang kini tengan terduduk disalah satu meja disebuah cafe. Ia terlihat menggunakan kacamata hitamnya yang menutupi mata bulat hijaunya. Sambil menyerumpun kopinya, sesekali matanya melirik gelisah ke segala penjuru cafe seperti sedang menanti kedatangan seseorang lagi yang akan bersamanya.

"Wonnie-ah, kau lama sekali.." gumamnya gelisah sambil sesekali mengetukkan jari lentiknya ke atas meja.

"Ahra-ah.." sapa seorang pria dengan balutan kemeja putih dan bawahan jeans yang sempurna membalut tubuh kekarnya. Pria itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan yeoja berkacamata hitam tadi.

"Kau lama.." ucap ahra dengan nada sebal.

"Tadi aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas kasus. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan dan penculikkan." Ujar siwon sambil mengelap pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan yang baru saja ia ambil dari kantung celananya.

"Benarkah? Sebanyak itu, sampai kau melupakan yeojachingumu sendiri." Balas ahra dengan sedikit menyindir.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, siwon langsung memasang wajah memelas. "Chagi, kau kan tahu pekerjaanku sebagai seorang polisi memang berat." Ujarnya pada yeoja yang sudah 3 tahun menjalin cinta dengannya. Ya, Siwon adalah namjachingu dari Ahra. Meski sudah sering kejadian ini terjai, namun Ahra masih belum mau untuk memahami kondisi pacarnya itu.

"Kau pacaran saja dengan kertas-kertas itu. Jangan pacaran denganku." Cibir ahra.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu, chagi. Kau kan tahu rasanya mencium kertas itu tidak enak. Aku lebih suka mencium yeojachingu-ku sendiri." Goda siwon.

"huh! Kau ini... mesum sekali."

Tak berapa lama, siwon mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap lurus-lurus wajah yeoja chingunya. Memang hari ini mereka berjanji akan bertemu, namun bukan untuk berkencan, melainkan Ahra meminta sesuatu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, kau mau meminta tolong apa, chagi?" tanya siwon dengan nada serius. Hidung bangirnya terpahat semputnya diwajahnya yang runcing.

"Aku mau kau menyelidiki ulang kasus kecelakaan ibuku 12 tahun yang lalu." Jawab ahra sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Kini terlihatlah bola mata hijau yang terlihat manis dimata bulatnya.

"MWO!?" pekik siwon. "Kau tak serius, kan? Kasus itu sudah ditutup sejak 2 tahun penyelidikannya yang tanpa hasil. Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa menemukan ibumu."

Mata hijau Ahra menerawang kedepan. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan yang terlipat rapi diatas meja cafe itu. "Aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin diantara Appaku dan Yunho oppa pasti ada sesuatu. Terlebih lagi, tiba-tiba appa membawa pulang seorang namja dan langsung menikahkannya dengan yunho oppa. Dan aku juga melihat oppa seperti membenci kakak iparku itu. Aku yakin semua itu berhubungan dengan kematian ibuku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Namun batinku mengatakan jika ada sebuah rahasia yang mereka simpan rapat-rapat." Ucap Ahra. Mata hijaunya fokus menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan perasaanmu untuk mengungkapkan suatu kasus. Terlebih kasus kecelakaan ibumu."

"jadi kau tak mau membantuku, chagi-ya?" tanya ahra sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangi namjachingunya itu dengan tajam. Ia yakin cara ini akan berhasil membantunya mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dari sang kekasih.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi.."

"Kurae.." potong Ahra. Lalu yeoja cantik itu berdiri. Ia menatap sekali lagi wajah pacarnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku harap kau akan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi.."

"Changi-ya... tenanglah. Bukan begitu maksudku.. tapi a-aku.." balas siwon terbata-bata. Ia sudah bingung jika yeojachingunya ini sudah memasang ekspresi datarnya. Pasti ia takkan bisa melihat wajah itu dalam waktu yang lama, karena ahra pasti akan menolak menemuinya.

"Mau atau tidak?" potong Ahra sekali lagi.

"B-Baiklah." Siwon takkan pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada pacarnya itu. Ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan yeoja yang paling ia cintai itu. Apapun yang dikatakannya, bagaikan sebuah perintah dan selayaknya namja sejati hal utama yang diinginkan siwon adalah kebahagiaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aaaah.. kau yang terbaik, chagi-ya.." pekik ahra senang. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu, tak peduli pandangan orang yang erada dicafe yang memandanginya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Kekasihnya takkan pernah mungkin menolak keinginannya. "Tapi,.. aku mau meminta tolong lagi padamu." Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukkannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengintai Yunho-oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dipusat kota Seoul membuatnya terlihat kokoh bersama gedung yang lain disekitarnya. Pantulan sinar matahari yang mengenai gedung itu menambah kesan mewah dan elegan digedung itu. 'Jung's Crop' nama itu betengger kokoh didepan pintu masuk gedung itu. Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pertambangan dan elektronik berhasil menduduki posisi sebagai salah satu perusahaan terbesar se-Asia.

Didalamnya, tepatnya didalam ruang president, terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang bergumul panas. Seorang yeoja dan seorang namja tengah berciuman. Sang yeoja yang duduk dipangkuan sang namja yang duduk dikursi president itu.

"Mmmmph.." lenguh sang yeoja.

"Boa... sayang.. mmmph.. sudah.." ucap sang namja ditengah ciuman mereka.

Sang namja yang akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia menjauhan wajahnya dari sang yeoja yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yunnie-ah, ada apa denganmu? Selama setahun ini bahkan kau tak pernah menyentuhku."

Ya, namja itu adalah yunho dan boa. Mereka sedang berciuman mesra diruangan Yunho. Statusnya ang sebagai model membuat Boa tidak bisa leluasa menemui kekasihnya itu disembarang tempat. Hanya di Jung's crop-lah mereka bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua, mengingat Boa adalah salah satu artis yang membintangi iklan produk yang diluncurkan perusahaan itu.

"Kau tahu, kan aku sangat sibuk sayang." Ucap Yunho yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada berkas-berkas kantor.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya?"

Mata musang Yunho menatap kekasihnya itu sendu. "Tak mungkin. Tak ada satupun yang aku cintai kecuali kau, sayang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku belakangan ini?" tanya-nya masih dalam posisi berada diatas pangkuan Yunho. Sambil memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja Yunho, Boa menyerukkan tubuhnya ke leher namja berkulit tan itu. Posisinya yang duduk miris dipangkuan sang kekasih, mempermudahnya melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah mulai tergoda dengan namja jalang itu?" Tanya Boa disela kegiatannya memainkan kancing baju Yunho.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin tergoda oleh si jalang itu. Ia hanya kujadikan sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku saja. Dia adalah budakku." Jawab Yunho santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih.

"kapan kau membuangnya? Aku sudah muak melihatnya berada dirumahmu. Aku takut kau akan tergoda, sayang." Ujar Boa manja.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu." Balas Yunho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Boa dengan lembut.

Boa, yeoja yang seharusnya menjadi istrinya. Wanita itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak mereka sama-sama SMA. Namun karena appanya tak menyukai Boa, Yunho mengundurkan niatnya untuk menikahi Boa. Terlebih saat kepergian Boa ke Amerika dua tahun yang lalu untuk memperluas karir modelingnya, semakin membuat seorang Jung Il Woo menganggap Boa sebagai wanita matre dan hanya menginginkan kekayaan saja.

Namun bukan Jung Yunho jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dua bulan setelah pernikahannya, ia sengaja mengontrak Boa untuk menjadi artis di iklan produk terbaru perusahaannya. Ia sengaja agar lebih dekat dengan yeojachingunya itu. Persetan dengan statusnya yang sudah memiliki istri. Toh, ia tak mencintai istrinya, jaejoong sama sekali. Malah ia sangat membencinya.

"_Akan kupastikan kau akan menderita hingga kau akan memohon padaku kematianmu sendiri, Jung Jaejoong." _Batin Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

Tepat pukul 2 pagi, Yunho berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang selama setahun lebih ia tinggali bersama Jaejoong. Keadaan yang gelap gulita membuat mata musang itu sulit untuk melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki rumah itu. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan dinding mencari sakelar lampu. Saat menyala, pemandangan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah tubuh sang istri yang tengah meringkuk dilantai ruang tamu. Tubuh mungil namja cantik itu tergeletak begitu saja tanpa alas. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sangat mematuhi perintahnya. Dengan keras ia melarang istrinya itu untuk meniduri sofa diruang tamu.

"Ternyata pelacur itu disini." Gumam Yunho. Lalu kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Dengan tendangan keras, Yunho melayangkan kakinya tepat pada perut Jaejoong. Sakit kerasnya, Namja cantik itu langsung bangun dan merintih kesakitan. Rintihanya semakin menjadi ketika Yunho menjambak surai rambutnya hingga ia sukses bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Heh.. siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disini?" tanya Yunho geram.

"T-Tuan.. Akkh..Maaf..T-Tadi saya menunggumu d-disini. T-Tuan mau apa? Biar saya siapkan." Tanya Jaejoong sambil merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi rambutnya yang dijambak oleh sang suami dan berharap jika rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Aku ingin kau melayaniku, pelacur." Jawab Yunho sarkastik. Dengan kasar, ia menggeret tubuh mungil Jaejoong melalui jambakan rambutnya ke arah kamarnya. Namja itu seperti menulikan telinganya dari rintihan kesakitan sang istri yang masih dijambaknya. Dengan kasar, ia langsung membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam kamarnya. Tak peduli istrinya mau atau tidak. Baginya kim jaejoong hanya seorang budak baginya tak lebih.

"Aaakh... Appo..Arrgh.." rintihan demi rintihan Jaejoong menggema diseluruh rumah ini. Namun tidak selesai sampai disitu. Beberapa jam setelahnya sebuah suara teriakan memilukan terdengar berasal dari sebuah kamar utama dirumah itu. Suara kesakitan Jaejoong seperti musik pengiring kelamnya malam dirumah itu.

"Akkh... Appo..Appoyo..."

Jika melihat kedalam, akan terlihat disana tubuh Namja cantik itu sudah bergerak tak beraturan entah kemana. Ia tampak pasrah saat Yunho menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Harusnya ia memang sudah terbiasa denga hal itu. Karena memang sudah sejak malam pertama, Namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tak pernah berlaku lembut padanya.

PLAKK

Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho menampar pipi putih Jaejoong. Yang jelas pipi itu kini sudah basah dengan air mata dan terlihat membiru karena tamparan yang Jaejoong terima bertubi-tubi. Sambil termenggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya menyetubuhi tubuh rapuh itu, ia menampar pipi jaejoong.

"NAMJA JALANG!.. BRENGSEK! Kau tak pantas hidup.." Makinya kasar ditengah kenikmatannya menyetubuhi istrinya yang terlihat sudah pasrah itu.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya. Namja itu kini hanya bisa menatap kosong namja didepannya. Rasanya sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan. Tubuhnya sudah tak ada harganya lagi. Junsu benar, ia seperti seorang pelacur sekarang. Tidak salah jika suaminya sendiri juga memanggilnya seperti itu. Harusnya ia tahu takkan pernah ada tempat untuknya lagi disini. Mungkin harusnya ketika Eommanya meninggal, ia lebih baik bunuh diri saja. Harus seorang Kim jaejoong tahu jika dirinya takkan mendapatkan tempat lagi dimanapun.

"Yunh.." lenguhnya pelan ketika ia sudah mencapai puncak. Bersamaan dengan itu Jaejoong merasakan semburan cairan hangat memenuhi lubang anusnya.

"AAAAARGGGH!" teriak Yunho saat mencapai puncak. Ia menyemburkan semua benihnya ke dalam hole istrinya itu. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaan istrinya yang saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa berdosa, Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya dan melenggangkan tubuhnya ke arah kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jika sebuah nyawa tengah terbentuk saat ini didalam tubuh istrinya.

Seorang anak...

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, terdapat seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan tak terawat. Rambutnya yang tak tertata jelas dan baju daster kusam membalut tubuh berkulit susu miliknya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Terdapat keriput-keriput di pipinya. Jika orang lain melihatnya, ia akan dianggap orang tak waras. Ya, memang yeoja itu gila dan tak normal. Bibir pucatnya sedari tadi hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Namun sebuah nama tak sengaja tercelos dari bibirnya.

"Yunho..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Duh... mian ceritanya jadi agak aneh gini. Soalnya aku mau mempercepat ke chap. Dimana Jaejoong tengah hamil. Dan banyak juga chap. Yang kepotong-potong. Ya, karena ini memang masih flashback, jadi ga semua adegan diceritain karena nanti bakalan ruwet lagi hehe. Tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya dichapter selanjutnya... selamat membaca chingu **


	5. Chapter 5

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Numpang lewat)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

_**Disebuah ruangan, terdapat seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan tak terawat. Rambutnya yang tak tertata jelas dan baju daster kusam membalut tubuh berkulit susu miliknya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Terdapat keriput-keriput di pipinya. Jika orang lain melihatnya, ia akan dianggap orang tak waras. Ya, memang yeoja itu gila dan tak normal. Bibir pucatnya sedari tadi hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Namun sebuah nama tak sengaja tercelos dari bibirnya.**_

"_**Yunho..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Flash Back ~**

"_**Apakah aku masih sanggup berjalan diatas puing-puing ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup. Apakah memang sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku..?"**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat sesosok berkulit pucat tertidur damai diatas kasur. Seakan tak mau menghentikan ketenangannya, ia enggan untuk memperlihatkan manik hitam matanya pada seluruh isi dunia. Baginya untuk apa memperlihatkannya, jika hanya dengan menutupnya saja sudah membuatnya merasakan kedamaian, meski hanya dalam buaian bunga tidur.

Disampingnya tertidur pula sesosok namja berkulit tan yang terlelap diatas kasurnya. Tangannya tampak melingkari pinggang namja cantik yang sedang tertidur damai disebelahnya. Sesekali ia bergerak untuk mencari kenyamanan dalam tidurnya. Hingga tak berselang beberapa lama, mata musangnya pun terbuka. Ia mulai memperlihatkan manik hitam mata musangnya. Pertama kali bayangan yang tertangkap oleh pandangan musang itu adalah sosok namja cantik yang tertidur bak bidadari. Bibir merah yang membengkak karena aktivitas mereka semalam, serta raut lelah tak menjadi penghalang kesempurnaan itu. Perlahan, seulas senyuman terukir pada bibir hatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang, yang ia tahu saat ini ia sangat menikmati momen itu.

"_Kau cantik Jae... wajahmu sangat..sempurna." _Batinnya dalam hati tanpa sadar.

Namun semua pesona itu menghilang begitu sebuah ingatan melintas diotak namja bermata musang itu. Ingatan dimana sang eomma meregang nyawa dan...ketika pada hari pernikahannya ia menerima sebuah kiriman amplop yang berisi foto namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu sedang dicumbui oleh namja asing yang tak ia kenal. Sontak hal itu langsung membuat namja bermata musang itu bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Didalam sana, namja itu mengambil gayung dan ia isi dengan air dingin. Dengan wajah merah padam, namja itu berjalan menuju sisi kanan namja cantik yang berstatu sebagai istrinya. Beberapa detik ia terdiam memandangi tubuh ringkih itu. Batinnya bergejolak. Disatu sisi, rasa kasihan masih membayangi hati dan pikirannya, namun semua itu seakan sirna begitu bayangan eommanya dan foto percumbuan istrinya itu melihat dipikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gayung ditangannya melayang begitu saja diwajah namja cantik itu.

BYURR

Namja cantik itu membuka mata doe eyesnya ketika merasakan dingin yang menyengat kulitnya menyerang wajahnya. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati seorang namja yang ia kenal sebagai suaminya itu dengan wajah garang.

"Heh..Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur dikamarku, Jalang?!" Bentaknya pada namja cantik itu dengan kasar. Lalu tangan besarnya mengambil surai rambut namja yang merupakan istrinya itu kegenggamannya. Dengan kencang ia menariknya hingga membuat sang pemilik bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau..Tak pantas untuk tidur diatas kasurku, Jalang. Bahkan kasur ini harganya lebih mahal dari pada harga dirimu." Desisnya tajam ditelinga Namja Cantik itu.

"Mian, Yun.."

SRAK

Sekali lagi namja itu mencengkram surai hitam rambut istrinya hingga namja cantik itu memekik kesakitan.

"TUAN! PANGGIL AKU TUAN, BUDAK!" teriaknya kencang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sang istri yang mengigil kedinginan serta ketakutan.

"N..e, T-tuan" lirihnya bergetar. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata namja cantik itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan Namja cantik itu turun dari tempat tidur suaminya. Ia memungut pakaiannya yang sudah robek diatas lantai. Ya, semalam namja cantik itu kembali harus merasakan perih dihatinya ketika melayani nafsu bejat sang suami. Dalam setiap gerakan, bisa ia rasakan nyeri yang mendalam pada setiap sendinya, terutama pada bagian selangkangannya.

"Sekarang buatkan aku sarapan!" titah namja itu pada istrinya, lalu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sang istri yang melihat punggung tegap suaminya tak kuasa menahan air matanya. ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Apa yang tidak lebih buruk dari pada hidup, jika satu pun tak ada yang mau berpihak padamu. Namja cantik itu tak peduli jika seisi dunia menghinanya, namun sisakanlah satu saja orang yang mau mengasihaninya. Hidup miskin, sebatang kara, tak diakui oleh kakakmu, dan kau dijadikan layaknya pelacur oleh suamimu sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah mengetahui penyebab kakak dan suaminya membencinya. Bahkan kakaknya mengancam akan membunuhnya jika ia sampai mengaku jika ia adalah adiknya. Dan suaminya.. mulai detik dimana mereka memasuki kamar pengantin, hanya penyiksaanlah yang diterimanya. Hingga saat ini ia juga tak mengetahui apa salah dan dosanya pada sang suami. Bagi namja cantik itu apakah ada alasannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup?

"Yunnie-ah, Saranghae...Saranghaeyo.." Lirihnya sambil memandangi pintu kamar mandi dimana suaminya berada sekarang.

Dengan terseok-seok, namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong itu keluar kamar suaminya. Perih. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan ketika ditanya apa yang ia rasakan. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan rontok dari tulangnya. Baru pertama kali selama pernikahannya, ia merasakan sakit separah ini setelah melayani sang suaminya. Baru hari ini pula ia merasakan kantuk yang sangat dalam. tapi, jika ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, mungkin malam nanti ia kembali tidur diluar.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit menyeret kaki kanannya yang memar akibat pukulan sang suami menuju tempat kotak P3K yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Ia pun mengambil obat merah serta perban. Ia tahu ini takkan bertahan lama. Meski luka itu nantinya akan sembuh, pasti cepat atau lambat kulitnya akan tergores lagi. Entah itu cakaran atau pukulan.

"Aw..Aw..." pekiknya lirih ketika ia meneteskan obat merah pada lengan kirinya yang terdapat luka lebam disana. Air matanya pun kembali terjatuh menahan perih. Mungkin perih ditubuhnya takkan sebanding dengan luka yang sudah menganga lebar di ulu hatinya yang terdalam. Bagaikan kulit yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, luka dihatinya seperti mengalirkan darah segar yang mungkin takkan berhenti mengalir.

"Hooeek..Hoeek.."

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. Rasa mual tiba-tiba begitu saja datang dari dalam tenggorokannya. Jaejoong merasa ada yang melilit kencang perutnya. Padahal sejak kemarin malam perutnya belum sama sekali terisi makanan. Apakah ia terkena penyakit parah? Mungkin. Secara selama ini ia hidup tak layak. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin ia lambat laun akan mati disini.

"_Eomma...Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan? Aku sudah tidak kuat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan suamiku. Aku sangat mencintainya.."_

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang kakakku, Wonnie?"

Sang namja yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Apakah benar jika ia membeberkan semua info yang sudah ia dapatkan pada kekasihnya itu.

"YA! Kau kenapa, sih? Katakan saja padaku. Palli!" ucap yeoja bermata hijau itu tak sabar. Ia sudah jengah melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka duduk disalah satu meja didalam kedai kopi itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri.

"Itu...Aku...Maksudku..Aku...Ahra-ah"

BRAK!

Ahra langsung menggebrak meja kedai itu dengan ganas. Mata hijaunya memandang tajam ke arah namja yang berstatus namjachingunya itu. Gebrakan Ahra membuat seisi kedai memandangi mereka dengan aneh. Bahkan ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Chagy, tenanglah.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kekasihku sendiri membuatku terlihat seperti orang idiot. Kita sudah sejam disini, tapi kau hanya diam dan diam." Semburnya. Siwon memaklumi bahkan sangat. Ia sudah mengetahui watak yeojachingunya itu yang keras kepala dan tak sabaran.

"Apakah kau akan siap mendengarnya?" tanya siwon. Ia kali ini mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jujur saja apa yang akan ia sampaikan ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bahkan ia berpikir ini sudah jauh dari kata normal.

"Aku siap." Jawab ahra mantap.

Siwon mendengus kasar. Cepat atau lambat ia memang harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya mengenai rumah tangga kakaknya.

"Jung Yunho, Kakakmu, dia memiliki kekasih."

"Maksudmu?" tanya ahra mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, Yunho berselingkuh dengan Boa."

JDER!

Sontak perkataan siwon langsung saja menohok hatinya. Ia tahu kakaknya bukanlah namja yang suka berkianat. Selama ia hidup didunia ini, kakaknya adalah namja yang konsisten dengan keputusannya dan tak mungkin akan merusaknya.

"Tidak mungkin.." lirih Ahra sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya menerawang memancarkan keterkejutan yang mendalam.

"Dan..." Ahra langsung menoleh ke arah siwon. "Yunho juga menyiksa kakak iparmu, Jaejoong. Dari laporan para tetangga, mereka sering mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah itu. Bahkan mereka sering melihat Yunho memukuli istrinya."

"Oppa..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat syok. Tapi, semua ini adalah benar. Aku punya buktinya." Siwon mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Ahra. Ia dapat melihat tangan lentik yeojachingunya bergetar ketika mengambil isi dari amplop. Dan... mata hijaunya membesar sempurna. Ia melihat beberapa foto yang menangkap kakak iparnya sedang meringkuk didepan pintu disaat hujan lebat. Ia tahu jika kakak iparnya itu sangat takut hujan. Ia yakin tubuh pucat Jaejoong menggigil hebat saat itu.

"Jaejoong-Oppa..." gumamnya sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. ia benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkan betapa menderitanya kakak ipar yang begitu ia sayangi itu. Mungkin setiap hari Jaejoong akan mendapatkan luka lebam baru ditubuhnya dan setiap malam mungkin namja cantik itu akan disiksa. Sungguh ia takkan sanggup menjalani hidup jika ia berada di posisi kakak iparnya.

"Sudah...Sudah berapa lama..ini terjadi?" lirihnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari salah satu foto dimana Jaejoong tengah meringkuk didepan pintu dengan luka lebam disudut bibirnya.

"Sejak awal pernikahan mereka."

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kokoh itu terbuka kasar dan memperlihatkan seorang Yeoja dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Didalam terdapat namja dan yeoja yang baru saja menghentikan aktivitas percumbuan mesra dan hal itu semakin membuat yeoja yang baru saja menggebrak meja tadi semakin panas. Lalu dengan langkah besar, yeoja itu langsung menarik rambut yeoja yang berada dipangkuan namja bermata musang itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"AHRA!" teriak namja musang itu kepada yeodongsaengnya ketika melihat kekasih hatinya tersungkur diatas lantai marmer. Dengan lembut ia membantu yeoja itu untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"WAE? Oppa mau menamparku? Apa Oppa mau memukulku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong-Oppa?" teriaknya tepat didepan wajah sang kakak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya namja itu.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan sang kakak, Ahra kembali menjambak rambut yeoja didepannya hingga ia kembali tersungkur. "Kau.." tunjuknya pada yeoja itu. "Kwon Boa, dasar kau jalang! Perebut suami orang. Dengar, sampai matipun aku takkan sudi kakakku menikah denganmu. Jika itu terjadi, maka akan aku pastikan kematianmu berada ditanganku!" desisnya tajam.

"Dialah yang merebut Yunho dariku. Jaejoong, namja jalang itu yang merebut kekasihku." Bantah Boa tak terima.

"DIAM!" teriak Ahra marah.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Ahra-ah. Apa salahku?"tanya Boa dengan wajah memelas. Dan jangan, lupa air mata buaya yang ia keluarkan sebagai alat mempercantik perannya itu.

"Heh..Kau bertanya apa salahmu? BANYAK!" teriak Ahra dengan keras. Sang kakak hanya terdiam membisu. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat kemarahan adiknya hingga seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, seorang Jung Ahra adalah yeoja yang periang dan lembut bukan Ahra yang kasar dan kejam.

"Kau pergilah dari sini. Jangan pernah lagi kau coba untuk menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Jika kau berani, akan aku rusak wajah plastikmu itu. DENGAR?!" tak mau mendapatkan amukan yeoja itu lebih lama, Boa segera berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menerima cibiran dari para karyawan yang kebetulan melihat insiden itu. Dengan kasar Boa menutup kasar ruangan itu.

"Brengsek! Awas kau, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku."

Tinggalah sekarang kedua Jung muda itu didalam ruangan presiden Jung's Crop. Yunho memandang garang adik perempuannya. Rahangnya tegasnya menegang. Rasak jika tidak ingat kalau itu adalah adiknya, sudah sejak tadi ia cekik yeoja itu.

"Kenapa Oppa memandangku seperti itu? Marah?" tantangnya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Ahra. Kau benar-benar..." ucapan Yunho terhenti begitu saja ketika ia merasakan pening dikepalanya. Lalu namja bermata musang itu memijat keningnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kenapa kau menyiksa Jae-Oppa? Apa salahnya?' tanya Ahra. Kali ini yeoja bermata hijau itu tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. rasanya dadanya sudah tak cukup mampu menampung rasa kecewanya pada kakaknya itu.

"Ahra, kau.." Yunho terkejut melihat adiknya menangis hanya karena Namja yang jelas bukan siapa-siapanya. "Kau menguntitku..?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Salah aku ingin mengetahui keadaan kakak-kakakku sendiri? Kau tega Oppa. Kau bukan Yunho-Oppaku yang aku kenal dulu. Kau..Kau mosnter!" pekik ahra ditengah isakkannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya frustasi. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram surai rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak mengerti lagi dengan ini semua. "Kau..Apa Jaejoong yang memberi tahumu semua ini?"

"Heh.." Ahra terkekeh. "Bahkan kau tak menginjinkan kami menginjakkan kaki dirumahmu. Ah, aku lupa kakak iparku itu bisa saja kau ancam, Aniya?"

"Ahra.." desisnya tajam. Mata musang Yunho nyalang menatap adik kandungnya itu. Namja itu berusaha menekan emosinya yang bisa saja meledak dan dengan bringas menyerang dongsaengnya itu.

"Oppa, Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti Joongie-oppa. Dia tak salah apa-apa." Ucap ahra sarkastik. "Aku takkan membiarkan kakakku menderita lagi."

Yunho langsung mencengkram kedua pundak adiknya dan memandang mata hijau itu frustasi. "Kau jangan bodoh. Dia yang telah membuat kita menderita, Ahra-ah." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tak peduli. Bukan aku yang bodoh, tapi kau, Oppa. Akan aku pastikan setelah ini kau akan menyesal karena keputusanmu ini. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau menangis meraung-raung memintanya kembali." Balasnya sarkastik. Dengan kasar ahra menepis tangan kakaknya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan namja bermata musang itu dalam keadaan kacau.

"Apa maksudmu..." lirihnya pelan bersama angin.

Setelah perdebatan hebat itu, Ahra langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil mercy putihnya. Ia hanya terdiam didalamnya begitu bokongnya menyentuh jok mobil. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia tak bisa lagi diam seperti ini. Kakaknya benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti ini. Namja cantik itu pantas bahagia. Ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dan yang bisa menjaganya. Ya, Jaejoong..kakaknya yang lain.

.

.

.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Sudah...Sudah berapa lama..ini terjadi?" lirihnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari salah satu foto dimana Jaejoong tengah meringkuk didepan pintu dengan luka lebam disudut bibirnya._

"_Sejak awal pernikahan mereka."jawab siwon sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tak sanggup melihat air mata kekasihnya itu bercucuran. Ahra sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan ia tahu itu. Maka itu sudah sejak semalaman ia memikirkan hal ini._

"_Lalu apa lagi yang kau dapat, Wonnie-ah?"_

"_Hmm.. Aku tiak yakin tapi sepertinya.." ucap siwon ragu._

"_Sepertinya apa?"_

_Siwon tampak ragu mengatakan hal ini. Ia takut yeojachingunya itu akan syok berat jika mendengarnya. Namun ini hanya dugaan sementara yang berhasil siwon kumpulkan._

"_Aku menduga...Jaejoong adalah anak ayahmu yang lain."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Yah.. dari laporan yang aku dapat sebelum kematian ibumu, mobil yang ditumpanginya terakhir kali terlihat dipekarangan rumah kelurga Kim yang tak lain adalah keluarga kakak iparmu. Dan beberapa kali ibumu pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Mrs. Kim dan juga jaejoong. Namun tidak dengan kakaknya."_

_Ahra mengerutkan dahinya. "kakak? Maksudmu kakaknya Jaejoong?"_

"_Iya. Namun keberadaannya saat ini entah dimana. Nama kakaknya ada Kim Junsu. Tapi itu baru dugaanku saja. Mengingat ayahmu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Mrs. Kim sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Pasalnya Jaejoong lahir setelah 3 tahun kematian Mr. Kim, jadi tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong merupakan anak dari Mr. Kim sendiri. Maka tak heran jika ayahmu bersikukuh untuk menjodohkan kakakmu dan jaejoong."_

_Mata hijau Ahra berubah kelam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dugaannya selama ini memang benar. Jaejoong memang ada hubungan dengan ayahnya. Kalau tidak, Jung il woo tidak mungkin mendesak anaknya sendiri untuk menikah dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya sehari._

_Tapi, tunggu? Jika Jaejoong adalah anak dari Jung il woo, lantas bukankah itu berarti yunho juga adalah saudara Jaejoong juga._

"_Oppa, berarti Yunho-oppa kemungkinan adalah saudara jaejoong? Berarti mereka menjalani perkawinan sedarah?" tanya ahra terbelalak. Ia baru menyadari fakta ini._

_Siwon hanya mendengus kasar. Masalah yang dihadapi oleh yeojachingunya memang rumit dan penuh misteri. Seandainya Mrs. Jung masih hidup mungkin akan mudah menyelidikinya. Tapi, yang bersangkutan saja tidak diketahui keberadaannya._

"_Molla. Aku tidak tahu itu. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil dengan hubungan keluargamu. Terlalu banyak misteri disana, Chagy. Aku harap kau belum bertindak jauh. Jangan sampai kakakmu mengetahui kalau saat ini ia sedang diawasi."_

"_Oppa, sekarang aku mulai takut..Aku takut pada keluargaku sendiri.." ucap ahra dengan nada bergetar._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku takkan membiarkan ini berlarut-larut. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua. Jaejoong-Oppa, aku takkan membiarkanmu menderita lagi setelah ini. Kita akan berkumpul bersama Appa.."

Ahra melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Jung's Corp itu. Yeoja itu entah akan melajukan mobil mercynya itu kemana. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berada ditempat yang bisa menenangkan. Ia tak mau terlarut lebih lama.

Sedangkan didalam gedung megah itu, Yunho termenung dibelakang meja kerjanya. Tangan kekarnya berada diatas meja kata itu sambil memangku dagu. Ia terus terpikir oleh ucapan adiknya. Apakah Ahra berniat untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi darinya? Apakah Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya?

Tanpa ia sadari, Yunho saat ini tengah menahan nyeri dihatinya begitu Ahra mengatakan jika jaejoong akan meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa ia seakan tak rela melepaskan namja cantik itu. Bukan perasaan belum puas karena dendamnya belum terbalaskan, namun satu rasa yang membuatnya ketakutan. Ia takut menjalani hari tanpa namja cantik itu. Ia tak yakin masih bisa berdiri setegak sekarang ini tanpa namja cantik itu disisinya.

"Jaejoong.. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak, tidak akan.."

.

.

.

"Hoeeek..Hooeekk.."

Terlihat namja cantik tengah membekap mulutnya. Ia melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah lewati berlawanan arah didepannya sambil mendorong trolley belanjaan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di supermarket yang keadaannya tidak terlalu ramai. Jaejoong mendadak mual ketika mencium bau daging mentah yang baru saja di potong. Tumben sekali, pikirnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah begini jika mencium bau yang menyengat.

"Hoeekk..Hoeek.." Jaejoong lagi-lagi membekap mulutnya erat. Ia tak mau jika cairan asam itu keluar didepan umum. Akan terlihat menjijikkan jika orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Chogiyo..Agashi.." panggil suara seorang yeoja tua yang berasal dari belakang tubuh jaejoong. Masih dengan membekap mulutnya, namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"N..Ne..."

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu khawatir ketika melihat sosok didepannya yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Ne..Gwaenchana, Ahju...Hoek..hoekk.."

"Lebih baik kau segera periksa keadaanmu. Anakku adalah seorang dokter. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke rumahku sebentar. Kebetulan tidak jauh dari sini." Usulnya.

"Aniyo, Ahjumma. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.." tolak jaejoong. Ia tak terbiasa berjalan engan orang asing. Lagi pula ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau bisa tahu kesehatanmu dengan cepat."

Karena merasa tidak enak menolak ajakkan yeoja itu, akhir jaejoong mengikuti kemana ahjumma itu pergi. Ia terpaksa membatalkan acaranya yang tadi sedang berbelanja daging untuk sarapan sang suami esok.

Setelahmenempuh perjalanan 10 menit berjalan kaki, membawa Jaejoong sampai disebuah rumah yang dibangun disekitar pedesaan yang terletak dipinggir kota. Dilantai dasar dijadikan sebuah klinik dan bagian atasnya adalah rumah.

"Silahkan masuk, Agashi." Persilahkan yeoja paruh baya itu. Lalu dengan sopan namja cantik itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia baru sekali pergi ke daerah ini selain supermarket sejak ia menikah dengan Yunho.

Begitu masuk kedalam, jaejoong disuguhi pemandangan dimana yeoja tengah duduk dislaah satu bangku diruang tunggu, pandangannya bukan terfokus pada siapa yang duduk disana, namun ia tertegun begitu melihat semua yeoja yang menunggu disana adalah yeoja yang sedang berbadan dua. Bahkan ada yang sudah terlihat sangat buncit perutnya.

"kau jangan heran. Anakku adalah seorang dokter kandungan." Ujar yeoja paruh baya itu ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut diraut wajah Namja cantik yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Ye?"

"Aku rasa kau hamil. Soalnya aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu saat mengandung Kyuhyun dulu." Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa melihat air muka Jaejoong yang menegang sempurna. Apa maksudnya? Hamil? Itu tidak mungkin. Ia seorang namja tulen. Meskipun ia seorang Uke, ia selalu memastikan jika ia memiliki bukti otentik jika dirinya 100% adalah seorang Namja.

"Tapi, Ahjumma, Aku seorang..Nam.."

"Eomma!"

Perkataan jaejoong terpotong begitu ia mendengar suara seorang Namja berjas putih didepannya yang sepertinya sedang memanggil yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

"Eomma.." panggilnya lagi saat sampai didepan sang ibu. Namun ia langsung melepas pelukkannya ketika melihat ada orang lain yang sedang menatap mereka bingung. Dengan wajah terkejut, namja itu kembali memandangi Eommanya.

"Eomma, Yeoja mana lagi yang kau culik untuk masuk ke klinikku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi namun dibuat-buat.

"Aku bukan menculiknya. Tapi, lihatlah wajahnya pucat seperti ini. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan anak Eomma, Eoh?"

"Annyeong jaejoong imnida." Sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku dokter kandungan disini." Balasnya memperkenalkan diri. "Maafkan atas kelakuan eommaku."

Mrs. Cho langsung memukul sayang lengan anaknya itu. "Ya! Kau pikir ibumu ini penjahat?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu ibunya. "Tapi secara tidak langsung ibu membawanya ke sini. Baiklah jae, mari aku periksa diruanganku."

"Ne.."

Jaejoong menurut saja mengikuti kemana arah dokter muda itu menuntunya. Tentu saja tanpa kehadiran Mrs. Cho. Yeoja paruh baya itu berlalu begitu saja dan asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu pasien yeoja hamil lainnya.

"Baiklah kau bisa tiduran diatas kasur itu, Agashi." Tunjuk kyuhyun mempersilahkan namja cantik itu.

"Mianhae, Uisanim. Tapi aku seorang laki-laki." Ujar Jaejoong membenarkan identitasnya yang sempat keliru karena kesalahpahaman Mrs. Cho.

"Eoh?" mata kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Sedari tadi ia mengira jika sosok didepannya ini adalah yeoja. Kulit putihnya, wajah cantiknya bahkan bisa menipu orang jenius sepertinya.

"Ne. Apa saja keluhanmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan membicaraan.

"Aku merasakan mual setiap kali aku mencium bau yang menyengat dan tubuhku akhir-akhir ini mudah lelah. Dan juga aku merasakan gatal dipunggungku setiap malam." Ujar jaejoong yang sudah merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur pemeriksaan. Perkataan Jaejoong membuat kyuhyun mengernyit. Gejala yang dialami namja didepannya ini mirip seperti seorang male pregnant. Ia tahu karena dulu salah satu temannya pernah menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan stetoskopnya didaerah dada namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar. Ia takjub melihat dada namja cantik yang sedang terbaring didepannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kulitnya sangat mulus dan bagaikan kulit bayi. Perlahan ia menarik baju Jaejoong ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan perut namja itu. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi mendengar apa yang bisa ia dengar dari dalam perut itu melalui stetoskopnya. Lama ia terdiam menunggu adanya gejala yang bisa ia yakini dan...

DEG DEG DEG...

Terdengarlah suara detak jantung disana. Suara itu sangat kentara ditelingannya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Sosok didepannya ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika ia memang positif hamil.

Melihat reaksi dokter muda itu, jaejoong mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendengarkan kenyataan dari meluncur dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Uisanim, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Jaejoong-ssi, anda... positif hamil. Kandungan anda sudah berusia 2 bulan. Dan kondisinya sangat sehat. Tapi karena anda adalah Male Pregnant, resiko terjadi keguguran sangat besar. Mengingat organ tubuh anda memang tidak dirancang untuk melahirkan." Jelasnya setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya sambil mengoleskan gel dingin diatas perut Jaejoong yang memang terlihat sedikit membuncit dari biasanya.

"..."

Dokter muda itu mengeri ketika melihat keheningan menyelimuti pasiennya itu hanya menghela napas, "Sebaiknya anda bicarakan pada suami anda."

"Yun..." lirihnya pelan. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika yunho sampai mengetahui kabar ini. Tentu saja ia berpikir jika suaminya itu akan marah besar dan bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Jujur saja aku belum pernah menangani kasus male pregnancy. Jadi aku merekomendasikanmu pada rekanku yang biasa menangani kasus ini." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Ini. Kau datangi saja alamat ini. Bilang saja aku yang merekomendasikanmu. Nama dokternya adalah Park Yoochun."

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida, Uisanim. Mianhae, merepotkanmu."ucap jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil jeep yang dikendarai oleh kyuhyun.

"Cheonmayo. Aku tidak mau eommaku menceramahiku karena menolak mengantarmu pulang." Balasnya sebelum akhirnya kyuhyun melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarang rumah megah Jung itu.

Sambil memandangi kepergian mobil jeep merah itu, Jaejoong mengelus perutnya pelan. Disana ada anaknya, anaknya sedang tumbuh disana. Ia takkan sendiri lagi sekarang. akan ada anaknya yang akan selalu menemaninya.

"Nak, tumbuhlah dengan baik disana. Eomma akan selalu menjagamu." Ucapnya lirih dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namun tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi mata musang itu terus memandanginya. Ia melihat istrinya diantar oleh seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Entah kenapa hatinya memanas. Ia seperti tidak rela jika namja cantik itu disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, jae? Kenapa aku merasakan sakit seperti ini.."

.

.

.

keesokan itu tak seperti biasanya. Kediaman Jung muda itu tampak sepi dan tenang. Tak seperti biasanya yang terdengar isakan dari bibir plum namja cantik itu kini terlihat tenang. Meski dalam keadaan lowong, namun rumah itu tampak asri.

Didalam sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak dideat dapur, sosok namja cantik itu berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, namun tak ada niatannya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dan anehnya, biasanya Yunho pasti akan langsung meyiramnya jika ia terlambat bangun.

"Baby, Annyeong. Appamu sepertinya sedang berbaik hati pada kita." Ucapnya pada anaknya yang berada didalam perutnya. Ia mengelus sayang perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Tak lama Jaejoong melesatkan tubuhnya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia tak mau momen indah ini hilang hanya karena dirinya malas membuat sarapan untuk sang suami.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat pada dapur, masakan Jaejoong akhirnya terhidang diatas meja makan. Hari ini ia memasak tteobokki. Entah mengapa hari ini ia sangat menginginkan makanan itu. Ia ingin memasaknya sendiri untuk sang suami. Tak lama sosok yang dinantikan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepintas Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berjalan tegap dengan terpesona. Dengan balutan kemeja biru muda dan tatanan rambutnya yang sengaja ia beri gel agar tersampir ke belakang membuatnya terlihat seperti dewa dimata Jaejoong. Suaminya memang sangat tampan dan akan selalu begitu. Namun untuk menyuarakannya saja Jaejoong tak berani. Ia takut jika terdengar sedikit saja suara maka ia akan berakhir menjadi tahanan kamar tanpa makan dan minum seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Kau masak Tteobokki?" tanya Yunho sambil menduduki kursi makannya.

"Ne, Tuan." Jawab namja cantik itu hampir seperti lirihan. Jaejoong tertunduk takut sambil berdiri dibelakang sang suami.

"Bisa kau pasangkan dasiku?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tuli?" kini Yunho sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong. Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong mulai mengangkat tangannya melingkari leher namja bermata musang itu. Tangannya gemetaran ketika mulai memasangkan simpul itu perlahan.

Mata musang Yunho menatap intens namja cantik yang berada didepannya itu. Ia memperhatikan guratan garis dan luka lebam pada pipinya. Seketika hatinya terasa seperti tercubit. Terbesit rasa penyesalan disana. Mengapa ia harus merusak ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini? Apakah benar jika ia benar-benar telah membenci istrinya itu? Istri yang dengan setia melayaninya tanpa mengeluh. Jaejoong bahkan rela setiap hari menerima cacian dan hinaan darinya, namun tak ada niatan namja cantik itu untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

"Sudah.." ucap Jaejoong. Ketika ia mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangnya posesif. Pergerakannya seakan terhenti begitu saja. Ditambah lagi mata doe eyes miliknya bertemu pandangn dengan mata musang sang suami. Terlintas sebuah rasa rindu akan tatapan Yunho itu. Sudah lama suami tidak memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu seperti itu.

"T-Tuan, silahkan dimakan sarapan anda.." ujar jaejoong gugup.

"Apa kau sekarang berani memerintahku?" tanya yunho dengan nada sengitnya. Hal itu langsung membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat ketakutan istrinya, membuat dada Yunho sakit. Sebegitu menyeramkannya kah dirinya selama ini?

"Pandang aku ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu!" perintahnya.

Lalu namja cantik mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Mata Doe eyesnya terasa berair. Jujur saat ini ia sangat ketakutan. Apakah ia telah berbuat salah lagi. Apakah yunho akan kembali memperkosanya seperti semalam?

"T-Tuan.."

"Panggil aku, Yunnie!" titahnya yang langsung membuat mata doe eyes jaejoong terbelalak. Dulu bukankah Yunho melarangnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Biasanya namja musang itu akan langsung menamparnya tanpa ampun ketika nama itu tercelos keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ayo katakan!" desak Yunho. Tangan kekarnya semakin menarik pinggang ramping jaejoong agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Y...Y-Yunnie.." lirihnya pelan. Suaranya sangat pelan, bahkan hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Namun telingan Yunho masih dapat menangkap jelas suara itu. Terasa hatinya menghangat ketika namja cantik itu memanggilnya. Ia terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan didalam perutnya

Kemudian Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu yang sadar hanya berani menutup mata takut. Ia takut jika ia sampai menolak suaminya, maka akan ada penyiksaan lain lagi setelah ini. Perlahan bibir hati itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya ia menyentuh permukaan bibir plum Jaejoong.

"Mmmmph..." Jaejoong bersuara ketika tengkuknya ditarik oleh tangan besar Yunho agar semakin mendekat pada namja bermata musang itu.

Awalnya ciuman itu hanya berupa sentuhan lembut dan penuh perasaan, namun lama-kelamaan bibir hati itu mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong semakin dalam. Yunho seakan tersihir dengan keindahan yang tersaji didepan matanya. tanpa menyiakan waktu lagi, Yunho menggendong istrinya itu ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Jaejoong yang tadinya pasrah kini mulai mengikuti permainan suaminya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada leher Yunho. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang berada dilantai atas, Yunho dan Jaejoong enggan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

BLAM

Pintu kamar Yunho tertutup keras. Namja bermata musang itu menutupnya dengan tendangan kakinya sambil membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Bibir hati itu terus beradu dengan bibir plum istrinya. Tanpa sadar mereka kini sudah berada diatas tempat tidur. Tubuh namja cantik itu kini hanya bisa menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan sang suami padanya.

"Eeeeuung.."erangan jaejoong terlolos begitu saja kala Yunho memutar bibir hatinya pada bibirnya. Tidak sampai situ, kini tangan yunho sudah berhasil meloloskan beberapa helai pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh istrinya. Ketika semua sudah tertanggal, terlihatlah semua bagian tubuh istrinya. Yunho yang melihat hal itu langsung menghentikan ciumannya yang membuat Jaejoong terengah-engah. Dada putih mulus namja cantik itu naik turun meraup paksa oksigen disekitarnya, yang justru terlihat seksi dimata Yunho.

"Beautiful.."ucapnya tanpa sadar ketika memandangi tubuh istrinya yang bak porselen.

"Yun..." erang jaejoong ketika jari=jari Yunho mulai membelai kejantanannya.

"Ssst...kau tenanglah. Nikmati dan rasakan sentuhanku sebagai kenang-kenanganmu." Ucap Yunho sambil membuat kissmark disekitar leher putih itu. Perlahan bibir hati itu turun ke bawah sehingga mempertemukan bibirnya dengan nipple yang selama ini belum pernah ia cicipi. Jaejoong yang sudah terbuai sama sekali tidak menyadari perkataan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Ia terlalu menikmati segala sentuhan hangat tangan-tangan itu.

"Eeeeunnggh... Yuuun...aaah.."erang Jaejoong kencang ketika merasakan kedua nipple pinknya dimainkan oleh sang suami. Setelah lama bermain disana. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihatlah sepasang mata musang itu yang sudah mengandung hasrat bencinta.

"Jae, aku sudah tidak tahan. Jika sakit, kau boleh mencakarku." Ucapnya lalu Yunho mulai menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Ia kembali menindih tubuh istrinya itu saat semua pakaiannya terlepas.

"Lakukanlah, Yunnie. Lakukanlah..Aku milikmu.."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah erangan dari dalam sana. Erangan itu bukan rasa pelampiasan dari sebuah kesakitan, melainkan ekspresi kenikmatan yang didapat keduanya. Baik Yunho maupun jaejoong sangat dan terlalu menikmati momen ini. Bahkan Yunho sudah lupa dengan kegiatannya yang harusnya hari ini ia pergi kekantor, bahkan ia belum menyentuh sarapannya sedikitpun. Mereka benar-benar seperti dimabuk cinta. Ini adalah kali pertama dirumah itu tak lagi terdengar erangan kesakitan yang terlontar dari bibir jaejoong. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Setelah percintaan panas mereka yang berlangsung selama 3 jam berturut turut, baik jaejoong dan Yunho sama sama terengah-engah diatas kasurnya. Rona bahagia di wajah keduanya terpancar jelas. Jaejoong baru pertama kali merasakan apa yang namanya bercinta sesungguhnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika sentuhan suaminya senikmat dan sehangat ini. Tak pernah ia menyangka jika hari ini akan datang.

"Yunnie, saranghae..." lirih jaejoong yang membuat namja yang terpanggil itu menolahkan kepalanya ke arah sosok namja cantik itu. Ya, setelah aktivitas mereka tadi, ia sadar jika ia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada istrinya itu. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dan memakai semua pakaiannya.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya jaejoong ketika melihat sang suami meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Pakailah bajumu dan kemasi semua barang-barangmu. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Jawab Yunho dingin. Sontak mendengar jawaban itu, jaejoong langsung membulatkan mata doe eyesnya. Sekelebat kenangan menakutkan terlintas didepan matnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Jaejoong takut. Suaminya akan kembali bertindak kasar padanya. Ia pun merasakan gejolak didalam perutnya. Menyadari hal itu, Dengan lebut ia mengelus perutnya mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dirasakan sang eomma.

"Tenang saja, nak. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG! Cepat tanda tangani itu. Kau, kan tahu jika kita hanya bersandiwara. Pernikahan ini hanya kepalsuan. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Jadi, terserah padamu jika kau memang benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan namja brengsek itu. AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" maki Yunho ketika Jaejoong menolak untuk menorehkan tanda tangannya diatas kertas putih itu.

Yunho menarik paksa tangan pucat istrinya dan memaksanya menggenggam sebuah pena hitam, "Ayo, cepat tandatangani itu!"

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangan yunho yang terus mendorong tangannya untuk menorehkan tinta hitam itu diatas kertas putih yang sudah tertera namanya, Jung Jaejoong. Ia tak mau, tak ingin berpisah dengan suaminya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa.

Tetapi, apalah daya Jaejoong. Sebesar apapun tenaganya, Yunho lebih kuat darinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong sudah bisa melihat tandatangannya dikertas putih itu.

"Memang sudah seharusnya namja murahan sepertimu merasakan hal ini." Ucap Yunho sarkastik sambil mengeluarkan seriangainnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Yun..Jebal. aku mencintaimu. Aku.."

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu ke lantai. Tapi jaejoong tak menyerah, ia memeluk kaki suaminya memohon belas kasihan. Meski ia tahu bahwa suaminya takkan pernah memberikannya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Boa. Jangan coba kau halangi aku."

Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya, bersimpuh dibawah kaki suaminya. Berharap jika Namja bermata musang itu membatalkan niatnya. Sambil memeluk kaki Namja itu, Jaejoong mengeluarkan seluruh rasa didalam hatinya, "Aku mohon jangan begini. Kita masih bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Aku..aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Yunnie."

Yunho yang tak tahan, langsung menjambak surai hitam rambut Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan lemah, "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikanmu itu, Namja murahan. Aku jijik melihatmu. Aku menyesal telah menikahimu dulu."

Lalu dengan paksa, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar rumah. Ia membanting tubuh kurus itu sekeras-kerasnya diatas aspal jalan. "Jangan pernah sesekali kau berani menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku."

Yunho masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi, jaejoong selalu menjadi sosok yang diam. Diam menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Tapi baginya itu tak seberapa dibandingkan sakit hatinya yang dibuang begitu saja oleh suaminya.

"Yunnie, saranghae.." lalu jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah yang dimana memberika kenangan manis sekaligus pahit untuknya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar perkataan terakhir Jaejoong hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Tubuh tegapnya merosot bersandari pada pintu. Tangisnya pecah begitu menyadari sang istri sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae, Jae..Jeongmal Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita lebih lama..Hiks... Mianhae.." lirihnya ditengah tangisnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan namja cantik itu. Ia tahu, jika jaejoong terus bersamanya, maka namja cantik itu akan menderita seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

Suara ketukan terdengar menggema diseluruh rumah mewah itu. Seorang namja tua yang diketahui bermana Jung Il Woo itu dengan tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu rumahnya. Ia memang sedang ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi diwajarkan jika ia sendiri yang memang harus membukakan pintu itu.

"Selamat datang Tua...n.." kata sambutan itu berubah jadi keheningan begitu sosok yang dilihat olehnya bukan orang yang diharapkan. Sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan gurat tuanya berdiri didepannya. Yeoja yang dulu dikira semua orang telah tiada kini berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Mata il woo terbelalak seketika. Ia seperti baru saja melihat hantu didepannya.

"Long time no see, Yeobo.." ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum hangatnnya. Senyum spesial yang ia berikan untuk sang suami.

"Heechulie..."

"Appa, ada apa?" suara ahra menyusul dibelakangnya. Il woo langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar sang anak bisa melihat tamu yang tak terduga itu. Sama halnya seperti il woo, mata ahra langsung terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

"Eomma..." pekiknya terkejut.

"Aegya, Eomma pulang..."

**~ Flash Back is End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Duh maaf banget updatenya kelamaan ya...? huehehehe... abisnya FFn susah banget diakses. ,maaf ya jika chap ini agak panjang dan membosankan. setelah ini sesuai dengan keinginan para readers, maka akan aku percepat flashbacknya. Dan untuk sementara aku bakalan update Ffku diblog mengingat susahnya akses ke sini. tp karena ada beberapa permintaan "guest" yg pengen update disini, untuk chap. yg satu ini bakalan aku update disini tp chap. selanjutnya tetep di blog. Soalnya ada isu yang bilang kalo FFn termasuk salah satu situs yang bakalan di blokir sama semua operator. Biar gampang bacanya aku postnya di wordpress aja. Kalo berkenan, diharapkan meninggalkan jejak ya hehe.. oke deh selamat membaca ya chingu... Gomawo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 6/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Present ~**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

_**Matahari sudah mulai lelah mengeluarkan sinarnya. Terangpun tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan malam, seakan enggan untuk kembali bersinar. **_

_**Jaejoong saat itu baru saja mengambil pesanan menjahit mata boneka, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah yang selama ini ia tempati. Rumah itu dulunya Gudang yang dulunya digunakan untuk memisahkan limbah plastik yang masih bisa diolah. Namun karena semakin canggihnya teknologi, gudang itu mulai ditinggalkan. Luasnya hanya cukup untuk menampung Jaejoong dan anaknya kelak. Beruntung malamnya saat ia terusir, jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang merasa iba padanya. Kakek tua itu menunjukkan gudang itu dan berkata jika Jaejoong bisa menempatinya. Sungguh dunia ini sungguh pedih bila dirasa..**_

_**Pelahan Jaejoong menyeret plastik boneka itu dan membawanya masuk kerumahnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari jika sedari tadi, aktivitasnya dipantau oleh orang yang asing. Orang yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengannya. Dari dalam mobilnya, orang itu menatap namja cantik itu tajam. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain matanya dengan tajam melihat gerak gerik Jaejoong.**_

"_**Jae..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat sosok menawan itu melangkah ditengah sunyinya malam sendiri. Meski hanya berpakaian kaos oblong dan celana bahan yang kusam, namun kecantikannya tak pernah bisa bersembunyi. Wajahnya yang menawan bagaikan boneka poselen serta rambut hitam legamnya yang memanjang sepanjang bahu, membuatnya seperti sosok yeoja yang lugu. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar seorang perempuan? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Sosok cantik bernama Jaejoong itu murni terlahir sebagai laki-laki, hanya saja dia istimewa.

Sambil menyeret kantung plastik yang berisi puluhan boneka, sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang jatuh membasahi keningnya. Ya, boneka-boneka itu adalah harapan hidupnya. Dengan menjahit mata sebuah boneka, upah yang ia dapat bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Terlebih kini akan ada sosok lain yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya sedang tumbuh didalam perut besarnya.

Setelah pergi dari istana megah seorang Jung, kini Jaejoong harus berjuang untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa yang yang akan merawatnya. Jika ia tak bekerja, maka dengan apa ia akan menafkahi anaknya dan dirinya sendiri. Terlebih perutnya kini sudah membersar, kemungkinan untuk persalinan lebih cepat bisa saja terjadi.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah karena seharian bekerja. Setiap pagi ia hari mengantarkan susu dan koran, siangnya ia harus bekerja dikafe sebagai tukang bersih-bersih, sore harinya ia haru kembali menjahit pesanan mata boneka yang ia ambil dari toko hadiah Pak Hong.

"Huft..Aegya, Umma lelah. Apakah kau disana baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya mengelus perut buncitnya. Tak lama tangannya merasakan respon dari sang anak yang menendang dari dalam kandungannya. Jaejoong pun tersenyum hangat mendapatkan jawaban dari sang anak. Menurutnya anaknya memang yang paling pengertian. Selama masa kehamilannya, ia hanya beberapa kali mengalami morning sickness pada awal kehamilannya. Mengidam saja Jaejoong hampir tidak pernah. Karena itu sempat pada awalnya ia khawatir tentang kandungannya, namun Dokter kandungannya, Park Yoochun mengatakan jika tidak semua kehamilan menyebabkan morning sickness yang berlebihan. Ada kalanya sang suami yang mengalami hal itu.

"Aegya, kalau sudah besar nanti jadilah jagoan umma. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain dan bantulah orang lain. Kau pasti kelak akan menjadi kebanggaan Umma.."

Jagoan? Tentu saja. Sebulan yang lalu saat melakukan USG, jaejoong menerima hasil lab. bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak laki-laki. Yoochun juga menjelaskan jika janinnya tumbuh subur dan sehat didalam sana. Hanya saja ukurannya yang besar dari pada usia kandungan yang pada umumnya, membuat Jaejoong harus rela bersusah-susah jalan karena bobot anaknya yang terbilang diatas rata-rata.

Tubuh ringkihnya terduduk bersandar pada tembok rumah mungilnya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dengan koran. Sesaat ia teringat dengan apa yang ia baca tadi pagi disebuah koran. Berita yang baginya entah buruk atau bahagia untuk kehidupannya kelak.

"_**Presdir Jung's Crop. Jung Yunho, Baru saja kembali dari bulan madunya bersama istrinya, Jung Boa. Pernikahan yang berlangsung di Paris tiga bulan yang lalu ini dikatakan sebagai pernikahan termahal tahun ini. Diketahui jika ini adalah pernikahan pertama antara Miliarder, Jung Yunho dan model terkenal, Kwon Boa. Banyak yang mengharapkan pernikahan ini akan langgeng. Mereka juga dikatakan sebagai pasangan romantis."**_

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Entah apa yang mungkin bisa ia ungkapkan untuk perasaannya. Apakah ia bahagia ataukah sedih? Jawabannya, ia sangat sedih. Mengingat Jung Yunho, mungkin sekarang namja itu sudah hidup bahagia dengan istri barunya. Jaejoong tahu siapa Boa, bahkan saat dulu ia masih berada disana Boa terkadang menginap. Namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam. Yunho bisa memukulinya habis-habisan jika ia bersuara sedikit saja. Pernah sesekali ia bertanya untuk apa membawa Boa ke rumah mereka dulu, Yunho bukannya menjawab melainkan langsung melemparkan tamparan keras ke pipinya.

"_Kau hanya budak, tak pantas kau berbicara disini."_

Ya, suaminya hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang budak. Sudah selayaknya ia tak berbicara apa – apa. Terkadang Jaejoong berpikir jika dirinya bisa saja egois dengan keadaaannya sekarang. ia bisa saja bilang kepada Appa mertuanya kalau Yunho selalu menyiksanya dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bersikap seperti itu. Yunho mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membunuhnya, juga anaknya.

Sebut saja ia bodoh karena mampu bertahan dalam istana neraka itu. Ia sudah tahu kalau akhirnya ia juga yang akan terdepak keluar dari sana. Namun apa mau dikata, ia tak pernah bisa meninggalkan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Meski seribu pisau ditancapkan ke hatinya, ia masih mampu bilang kalau ia masih sangat mencintai sosok Jung Yunho. Ia masih sangat merindukan kehadirannya. Sebersit ingatan dimana sehari sebelum Yunho mengusirnya, mereka telah menghabiskan malam yang indah. Dengan penuh kelembutan Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong terbang ke awang-awang. Dan hal itu juga lah yang menjadi tombak perasaan jaejoong yang begitu alam untuk sang suami. Tetapi, lagi-lagi dibalik keindahan yang diberikan oleh seorang Jung Yunho tersimpan sebuah kenyataan pahit disana. Ia mengusirnya, yang bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu dibelainya dengan mesra.

Seperti bisa merasakan gejolak batin sang ibu, anak yang berada didalam kandungannya menggesekkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya dari dalam sana, seakan mengatakan "semua akan baik saja, Eomma". Merasakan gerakan lembut sang calon bayi, Jaejoong pun tersenyum hangat. Sekarang ia hanya memiliki anaknya. Ia takkan sendiri lagi. Meski ia tak bisa bersama dengan Yunho, namun anak ini akan menjadi tali penghubungan antara dirinya dengan suaminya. Ia yakin suatu saat mereka bisa berkumpul sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Dimana Yunho akan memanggilnya sayang, dan namja itu akan mengangkat tubuh putranya karena bangga memiliki seorang keturunan darinya. Hal itu ia yakini akan datang, namun entah kapan.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat. Karena eomma menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

**JUNG'S MANSION**

Didalam sebuah rumah megah, tepatnya di ruang makan terlihat dua orang yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan hikmat. Hening dan tanpa suara, bahkan dentingan sendok dan garpu hampir tak terdengar disana. Pagi itu terlihat hening dan kosong dirumah itu, meski mereka memiliki selusin pekerja rumah tangga.

Sosok namja dengan perawakan tua terus menyuapkan sendoknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari piring yang berisi makanan itu. Tanpa ia sadari atau tidak, ada satu sosok yang menatapnya menuntut akan dibalasnya tatapan itu. Namun nihil. Namja tua tadi hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menjeda acara sarapan paginya itu.

"Yeobo, sudah tiga bulan ini kau mendiamiku terus. Ada masalah apa?" suara yeoja yang diyakini sebagai istrinya, menyapa indera pendengaran namja tua itu.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari piring yang berada didepannya.

Yeoja yang bernama Heechul itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Sudah sejak kepulangannya, sang suami bersikap dingin padanya. Terlebih disaat Yunho dan Boa menikah, semakin jadilah sikap sang suami itu.

"Apa kau marah karena aku menyuruh Yunho untuk menikahi Boa, Il Woo?"

Akhirnya namja tua itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi wajah cantik istrinya, namun lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi datar. "Menurutmu bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap?"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra kita. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Mendengar perkataan istrinya membuat wajah tua il woo menegang. Lalu seperdetik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangnnya keluar jendela. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat ini benar-benar menggambarkan kekecewaan dirinya akan kondisi yang menimpa keluarganya. "Apa yang menurutmu baik belum tentu adalah yang terbaik untuk anakmu."

Seperti melihat kemarahan sang suami, Heechul pun dengan pelan mengusap tangan namja tua itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Ia tahu suaminya sangat tidak menyukai menantu barunya itu. Terlebih saat Il Woo mengetahui jika Boa mengidap penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki anak. Dan kenyataannya Boa-lah yang memang merencanakan untuk tidak hamil karena ia takut tubuhnya akan menjadi jelek dan gendut.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya sehari setelah pernikahan mereka." Ucap Heechul lembut.

Dengan kasar, Il woo menapik tangan sang istri yang menggenggamnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, namun sebelum menaiki tangga tubuh tegapnya berbalik dan memandangi istrinya yang menatapnya heran. "Terserah. Lakukanlah apa saja yang kalian mau. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi"

PRRAAANG

Lalu sebuah bunyi hentakan hiasan kaca yang tadinya terletak indah disamping anak tangga itu menggema. Il woo dengan sengaja menghempaskan benda kristal itu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia bukanlah tipe namja yang senang bermain tangan, namun ketika ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya, maka sasarannya hanyalah benda mati disekitarnya. Melihat kemarahan sang suami membuat mimik wajah Heechul yang tadinya penuh dengan kesedihan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian tajam yang memadang lurus ke arah sosok sang suami yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya menuju lantai atas.

Heechul memang tak mau jika sang suami bersikap dingin padanya, namun ia lebih tak mau lagi jika sosok yang paling ia benci berada disekitarnya. Ya, heechul mengetahui pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan ia juga yang menggagalkan semua mata-mata yang dikirimkan sang suami untuk mencari sosok namja cantik itu. Ia tak sudi jika namja yang lahir dari rahim orang yang ia benci menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"_Sampai matipun takkan kubiarkan anak haram itu kembali lagi kesini. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan sendiri dengan mata kelapaku jasad anak itu mati ditanganku." Batinnya._

Namun pikiran jahat itu terganggu ketika sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari saku pakaian wanita itu berbunyi, ketika melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu paginya mata bulat itu langsung terbelalak. "Tan Hangeng", nama itulah yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol merah untuk menghentikan panggilan dari orang itu. Orang yang secara tidak langsung menghancurkan dan menyengsarakan hidupnya.

Dengan segera, Heechul dengan lincahnya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan singkat pada entah siapa orangnya. Yang pasti ia akan meberikan imbalan yang mahal kepada orang yang akan membantunya jika rencananya berhasil. Ia tak mau ada yang tahu rencana yang sudah ia buat matang-matang hancur lebur karena orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. orang yang telah meninggalkan bekas dihidupnya. Orang yang telah membuat Yunho _Lahir _dimuka bumi ini.

.

.

.

"...HOEEK HOOEKK..."

Suara seseorang yang sedang muntah – muntah menggema di sebuah rumah mewah yang bak istana itu. Suara seorang namja yang tak kuat menahan cairan bening yang memaksa untuk keluar itu. Namja bertubuh tegap itu hanya merunduk di depan wastafel yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarnya. Terkadang mutahannya itu disertai dengan keluarnya cairan liquid bening dari sudut mata musangnya. Lemas, pikirnya. Sudah berulang kali ia mengalami hal ini. Bahkan ia pernah sampai pingsan pada saat rapat penting berlangsung. Gejala yang ia alami menurutnya mirip seperti morning sickness kehamilan.

"Oppa, sudah hampir 3 bulan kau begini. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau dirawat saja dirumah sakit. Aku takut Oppa mengalami penyakit serius." Tanya yeoja bermata hijau itu pada kakaknya sambil menekan tengkuk guna meringankan mual namja bermata musang itu. Ia begitu khawatir melihat sang kakak yang sudah sejak tiga bulan lalu tidak bisa menjalani hidup normalnya karena gejala aneh yang datang tak kenal waktu itu.

"..Hoeek Hoeekk..."

"Aniyo.. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lemah. Percuma saja ia dirawat dirumah sakit, toh saat ia periksa ke dokter jawabannya akan selalu sama, _tidak ada pernyakit yang terjadi padanya._ Namun hasilnya akan tetap sama, ia akan mengalami mual-mual hampir disetiap hari. Bahkan meskipun telah meminum obat anti mual, ia masih merasakan cairan asam itu naik memaksa untuk keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

"Yeobo, benar kata Ahra. Lebih baik kau dirawat saja dirumah sakit." Ucap Boa dengan nada manja yang Tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamar Yunho dengan pakaian piama tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Melihat tingkah yeoja didepannya, Ahra memandanginya dengan tatapan mencibir. Menurutnya tak ada gunanya sama sekali sang kakak menikah dengan yeoja yang bahkan tidak bisa hamil sekalipun.

"Lalu kalau kakakku dirumah sakit, kau akan leluasa membawa semua kekasihmu kesini, Jalang?" tanyanya dengan nada sengit. Ahra sudah tahu pasti Yeoja yang baru saja resmi menjadi Nyonya Jung itu akan bertindak semena-mena dirumah ini karena kakaknya tidak disini. Sejak kepergian Jaejoong dan kepulangan sang Ibu, Ahra lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang kakak. Ia tidak mau jika Yunho akhirnya terjerumus ke hal yang tidak benar jika bersama dengan Boa. Terlebih sosok ibunyalah yang entah menurutnya aneh itu membuatnya semakin tak nyaman tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"Kau itu selalu saja berpikiran buruk tentangku. Aku ini hanya memberi usul. Bahkan kaulah yang mengusulkan ide itu pertama kali, Adik ipar." Balas Boa dengan wajah bersalah yang ia buat-buat. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin menyingkirkan adik suaminya itu dari rumah ini. Namun apa daya, setiap kali ia mencoba rencanannya Ahra pasti akan selalu mengetahuinya. Yeoja itu benar-benar tak membiarkan Boa mendekati dirinya sedikit pun.

"YA! Diam kau, Ular! Yang boleh memanggilku Adik Ipar hanya jaejoong Oppa. Karena selamanya ia hanya akan menjadi kakak iparku! Menjijikkan." Pekik Ahra, lalu yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Boa disana. Ahra pergi tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu air muka Yunho yang berubah ketika ia menyebutkan satu nama yang mungkin sudah terpahat permanen dihatinya. Yunho bukannya tidak mendengar perdebatan antara adiknya dan istri barunya itu. Ia hanya terlalu lemah untuk melerainya, tenaganya terkuras habis karena ia selalu memuntahkan apa yang ia makan. Namun ketika Ahra menyebutkan nama 'Jaejoong' rasa mualnya hilang seketika.

Melihat Yunho berhenti muntah-muntah, Boa tanpa peduli langsung masuk lagi ke kamarnya melanjutkan aktivitas tidur malamnya yang sedang tertanggu karena suara muntahan sang suami. Melihat ketidak pedulian Boa pada dirinya membuat Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas. Boa memang berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong. Ketika ia sakit, Jaejoong akan selalu menemaninya. Bahkan namja cantik itu akan setia menungguinya hingga tertidur. Namun, Boa sangat berbeda. Ketika ia pertama kali mengalami muntah-muntah, yeoja itu hanya diam dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan untuk sekedar menungguinya hingga tertidur tenang pun saja tidak mau. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu akan kehangat namja cantik yang kini entah dimana itu muncul. Ia sangat merindukan sosok istrinya yang dulu. Jika saja ia tidak bertindak gegabah mungkin saat ini kehidupannya dengan jaejoong akan baik-baik saja.

"Jae, Bogoshippo..."

.

.

"_Jae, Bogoshippo..."_

Sosok namja cantik itu menarik pedal rem sepeda tuanya. Pancaran sinar yang keluar dari kedua mata doe eyes itu hilang seketika . laju sepedanya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Ia berhenti dipinggir jalan saat tak sengaja mendengar sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya pagi ini. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa jika sebuah suara itu menyerukan namanya. Ia seperti bisa mendengar suara itu yang melintas mengikuti angin begitu saja. Terlebih ia juga langsung teringat akan bayangan sosok sang suami yang melintas di bayangannya.

"Bahkan saat tak bersamamu, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu." Lirihnya pelan.

Ia pun tersenyum miris. Bukan haknya lagi untuk mengulang masa dimana ia masih menjadi nyonya Jung. Yunho telah menceraikannya, hanya sebatas rasa rindu mungkin boleh ia rasakan terhadap namja yang kini telah menjadi milik orang lain itu. Ia juga tidak bisa egois, bahkan saat bersamanya sama sekali ia hampir tak pernah melihat namja berbibir hati itu memberikan senyuman padanya. Senyuman itu hanya muncul ketika pada saat pernikahan mereka dan malam terakhir dimana mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama. Ia sudah tidak boleh egois lagi, Yunho mungkin sekarang sudah berbahagia karena bisa menikah dengan yeoja yang sudah lama ia cintai. Dan jaejoong tahu itu.

Ia lebih baik merasakan penderitaan dari pada harus melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya menderita. Yunho sudah bahagia bersama kehidupan barunya dan jaejoong harus mengikhlaskannya. Junsu, juga sudah bahagia dengan suaminya, dan jaejoong juga harus mengikhlaskannya juga. Ia yakin Tuhan juga memiliki rencana lain yang membuatnya bisa berbahagia kelak bersama anaknya. Itu semua hasil dari kesabarannya selama ini. Ibunya selalu mengatakan jika kesabaranmulah yang perlahan akan membawamu ke dalam kebahagiaan yang abadi. Jaejoong selalu memegang teguh kepercayaan itu hingga saat ini.

"_Eomma, Joongie yakin Tuhan punya rencana lain, seperti katamu. Aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama anakku."_

Perlahan Jaejoong kembali melajukan sepedanya. Aktifitasnya yang tadi terhenti, kembali lagi dilanjutkannya. Angin pagi yang menusuk kulit yang terlapisi pakaian tebal itu tak lagi ia hiraukan. Jaejoong terus melajukan sepedanya mengantarkan susu dan koran pagi ini dengan semangat. Ya, ia harus. Karena baginya hidup tetap harus berjalan.

Tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi sepasang mata yang sama itu kembali mengintainya. Mata itu menatap punggung namja cantik yang sudah menjauh dengan sepedanya itu dengan tajam. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti pada namja cantik itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia melakukannya hal ini tanpa sepengetahuan sang target. Tubuh itu berbalut mantel tebal dan topi yang menutupi tubuhnya yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tikungan jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana jaejoong berhenti tadi. Setelah puas melihat Jaejoong, sosok itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak mau siapapun tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sambil menempelkan sebuah ponsel ditelinganya, sosok itu berjalan memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang yang akan dihubungi oleh sosok itu melalui ponselnya.

"Annyeong..Aku sudah menemukan semua informasi lengkap tentang Kim Jaejoong. Kau mau bayar aku berapa?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Temui aku di tempat biasa. Jangan sampai telat. Aku menunggumu." Ucap sosok itu lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Perlahan ia pun membuka topi yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya itu. Pria yang kini telah melepaskan semua penyamarannya itu memandangi wajahnya dari spion mobilnya. Ia menghela napas, rasanya ia hidup seperti dalam sebuah film laga aksi saja. Bagaimana bisa hanya mengikuti seorang namja hamil saja membuat dirinya harus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Namun begitu mengingat wajah sang yeoja yang baru saja ia telepon, namja itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Huh.. Kau harus menebusnya dengan semua yang kau punya, Ahra.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalau dirasa chap ini terlalu pendek. Aku juga yang nulis ngerasa begitu. Namun apa boleh buat semua harus diakhiri dengan tulisan TBC itu disini..huehehe...**

**Oh iya maaf untuk update'an yang ngaret hampir seminggu lebih ini. Harap maklum karena authornya lagi sibuk pasca lebaran hehe... tp insyaallah sebelum masuk kuliah, Auhtor bakal lanjutin FF ini ampe ke anti klimaksnya..hihihi biar pada penasaran gitu...**

**Oh iya untuk FF "A thousand Vows For You" kelanjutannya bisa dibaca di wordpressku HTTP/Jaeholovefanfiction(****dot****)Wordpress(****dot****)com. Maapin ya kalo sebelumnya penulisan blog yang ga danta ini. Soalnya kalo di FFn ga bisa ke tulis semua, entah mengapa **

**Oke sekian dulu curhatannya, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya bagi yang menjalankannya. Dan selamat menikmati FF ini...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 7/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

**Perlahan ia pun membuka topi yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya itu. Pria yang kini telah melepaskan semua penyamarannya itu memandangi wajahnya dari spion mobilnya. Ia menghela napas, rasanya ia hidup seperti dalam sebuah film laga aksi saja. Bagaimana bisa hanya mengikuti seorang namja hamil saja membuat dirinya harus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Namun begitu mengingat wajah sang yeoja yang baru saja ia telepon, namja itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.**

"**Huh.. Kau harus menebusnya dengan semua yang kau punya, Ahra.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"**...Jika mencintaimu saja aku bisa, maka memilikimu pun juga aku harus bisa. Akan akau lakukan segala cara agar kau kembali ke sisiku.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam itu di Rumah megah keluarga Jung sedang diadakan makan malam istimewa. Tak banyak yang hadir, hanya beberapa kerabat dan juga relasi. Terlihatlah disana sang pemilik rumah menjadi yang paling mencolok diantara orang-orang disana. Sang Nyonya besar, Jung Heechul dengan pakaiannya yang berkilauan kristal tampak asik dengan kegiatannya mengobrol dengan koleganya yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat sepertinya. Dan terlihat juga sang anak Sulung, Jung Yunho yang tengah berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya sambil sesekali ia tertawa bersama. Dengan balutan jas formal berwarna abu-abu serta tatanan rambutnya yang sengaja ia biarkan berantakan, Yunho tampak terlihat mempesona bagi siapa saja. Banyak para tamu yeoja yang sengaja melintas didepan mata musang itu agar bisa mencari perhatiannya. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama begitu sesosok Yeoja cantik dengan balutan gaun birunya mendominasi namja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang nyonya Jung yang baru.

"Yun, kapan pesta ini akan berakhir? Aku sangat lelah." Keluh Boa pada sang suami. Sambil bertingkah manja, yeoja itu bahkan tak malu untuk mrlingkarkan tangannya pada lengan namja tampan itu. Toh, siapa peduli? Yunho adalah suaminya, maka siapapun tak boleh protes, pikirnya posesif.

Yunho yang tadinya sedang dalam mood yang baik, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal mendengarkan keluhan sang istri yang terlalu berlebihan baginya. Sudah ke tiga kalinya yeoja itu merengek untuk memintanya pulang. Tapi, jika ia pulang siapa yang akan melayani para tamu? Ayahnya saja bahkan sudah tidak mau lagi mengurus acara seperti ini. Ya, karena memang acara ini adalah bagian rencana dari sang nyonya rumah.

"Kalau kau lelah, pulanglah. Aku masih ingin berada disini." Ucap yunho ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari para tamu yang menyapanya.

"Yunho, aku ini kan istrimu. Bukankah harusnya kau lebih memilih bagaimana kenyamanan istrimu dari pada acara bodoh ini!" bentaknya pelan. Ia terlampau kesal dengan tingkah sang suami yang seakan memang sengaja tidak menghiraukannya.

"Jika kau menganggap ini acara bodoh, sana pergi cari acara pintarmu sendiri." Usir Yunho. Kali ini dengan kasar ia melepaskan pelukan Boa pada lengan kekarnya dan menuju ke lantai dua dimana tempat adik perempuan dan ayahnya berada. Mereka memang tidak sudi uuntuk turun ke lantai dasar hanya untuk menghadiri pesta yang tak penting itu. Ahra dan Il woo lebih memilih untuk menonton film di lantai dua dengan home theater dari pada harus memasang senyum palsu dihadapan semua orang.

Karena tak dituruti dengan terpaksa, Boa mengalah. Ia berjalan ke arah meja tamu dan duduk disana dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah. Dari jauh sang Nyonya besar bukannya tak menyadari pertengkaran antara anak dan menantunya itu. Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak ingin mencampurinya. Sejak kedatangannya kembali ke rumah ini, sikap Yunho sangat dingin padanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar saling menyapa saja jarang. Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada anak kesayangannya itu. Yang pasti ia sudah menduga bahwa semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju menantu perempuan kesayangannya itu. Langkah jenjangnya menjadi yang paling menarik perhatian bagi semua orang. Selain cantik, Heechul juga terkenal dengan wibawanya sebagai nyonya rumah yang mampu membius siapa saja.

"Chagy, ada apa denganmu dan yunho?" tanyanya sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Boa.

"Aku kesal dengan yunho. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang. Tapi ia menolak dan malah mengusirku." Adunya. Ia tahu hanya kepada sang mertualah ia hanya bisa mengadu.

"Kau tenanglah. Yunho begitu karena saat ini ia sedang banyak pikiran." Ucap Heechul sambil berusaha menenangkan menantunya itu.

"tapi, aku takut. Aku taku Yunho tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku takut Yunho masih menyimpan rasa untuk namja sialan itu." Keluhnya lagi dengan wajah bersedih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho kembali dengan namja sialan. Akan aku pastikan Jaejoong akan membusuk dineraka bersama ibunya. Kau tenanglah. Karena kau sudah membebaskanku dari rumah sakit terkutuk itu, maka akan aku usahakan agar Yunho menjadi milikmu seorang." ucap heechul penuh tekad. mata besarnya memancarkan kebencian mendalam pada sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya itu.

.

.

.

"Pak, kami sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan orang yang anda cari." Lapor seorang pemuda pada namja yang setia duduk diruang kerjanya sendiri melalui line telepon. Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan mata tua Il woo. Ia terlalu kalut untuk itu saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini penyelidikan selalu gagal? Apakah ada campur tangan orang lain disini?" tanya namja bermata musang itu pada pemuda diseberang line teleponnya.

"Nyonya Jung lah penyebabnya. Bukannya saya menuduh, namun beliau memerintahkan seluruh mata-mata yang anda tugaskan untuk membuang semua bukti yang sudah terkumpul. Harus sudah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu kami bisa secepatnya mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kim Jaejoong."

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap namja bermata musang itu lalu ia menutup teleponnya sebelum ada yang curiga.

"Aku sudah menduganya pasti kau penyebabnya. Kau memang belum berubah, Chullie-ah." Gumam namja itu. Ia memang sudah merasa janggal dengan semua ini. Kedatangan istrinya yang mengejutkan, semua penyelidikannya tentang Jaejoong hilang begitu saja tanpa sebab yang pasti. Dan juga pernikahan Yunho dengan Boa yang terkesan terburu-buru. Ia marah. Ia sangat marah. Seakan-akan istrinya memang senang bermain dengan takdir. wanita itu terlihat sangat menikmati pertikaian yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Entah apa yang ia kejar, namun satu yang pasti tujuan utama Heechul adalah memiliki keluarganya seutuhnya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya selama ini telah menghiraukan ucapan anak bungsunya yang merasa janggal dengan kembalinya sang nyonya Jung ke rumah itu lagi. Ahra bahkan sudah ribuan kali memintanya untuk memeriksakan kondisi sang ibu ke dokter, namun Il woo membantah dan melarang tindakan anaknya itu. Barulah setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Boa, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mencurigai sang istri.

"Aku harap kau segera sadar, Yeobo. Saat ini aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain. Aku harap kau kembali menjadi Heechulku yang dulu."

"jadi bagaimana, Appa. Sekarang appa masih tidak mempercayai semua ucapanku?" suara Ahra menginterupsi pembicaraan ayahnya. Dengan tatapan terkejut, Il woo memandangi putri cantiknya itu. Bukannya tadi saat ia tinggal ke ruang kerjanya, Ara sedang asyik menonton film sambil memakan popcorn, bagaimana mungkin.. apakah Ahra sudah mengetahui semuanya?

"Jangan memandangi aku seperti itu, Appa. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Ahra, kau.."

"Entah apa yang Appa telah lakukan dulu. Harusnya Aku sudah curiga sejak awal. Bagaimana bisa orang asing yang baru kau kenal sehari, kau ajak tinggal bahkan kau nikahkan dengan kakakku, Appa. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kan?" ujar Ahra. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia juga mengetahui jika ada kemungkinan Jaejoong itu adalah kakaknya juga, tapi ia urungkan niat itu karena ia sendiri juag meragukannya.

Tampak kini mata sipit tua milik Il woo memancarkan rasa kesedihan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya di masa lalu. Mengapa semuanya bisa berantakan seperti ini. Kedatangan istrinya, kebencian Yunho padanya, dan juga kini hilangnya Jaejoong yang entah berada dimana.

"Ahra, appa mohon jangan salahkan pria tua ini lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak balasan yang aku terima atas semua kesalahanku. Jebal, jangan benci Appa." Lirihnya memohon. Kini harapannya hanya anak gadisnya itu. Ahra adalah satu-satunya pihak yang masih mau bersamanya disaat seperti ini. Kalau ahra juga ikut membencinya, ia mungkin sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggung beban ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, Ahra telah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Menyesap bau sang ayah lekat-lekat. "Appa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku juga menyanyangi Jaejoong Oppa. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk melindungi kalian." Ucapnya. Jujursaja ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan ucapannya barusan. Tak disangka kalau ayahnya juga merasakan sakit yang mendalam.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar. Appa akan mendukungmu." Balasnya sambil mengelus pelan tangan anaknya itu. Sungguh, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkan malaikat kecil ini padanya.

Tanpa Ahra dan Il Woo sadari ada sepasang mata musang yang memandangi momen itu dari balik pintu ruangan kerja sang tuan rumah Jung itu. Namja itu berdiri ditempat tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dari wajah kecilnya. Hanya satu yang mengganjal dihatinya, Ada hubungan apa antara Appa, Jaejoong dan juga adiknya, Ahra? Mengapa sang adik juga ayahnya rela mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Apakah karena ia dulu pernah menyiksa namja cantik itu, sehingga Ahra dan juga appanya enggan untuk berbagi cerita dengannya. Memang dulu Yunho akui ia sangat brengsek. Menjadikan jaejoong sebagai budaknya, memukuli dan memperkosanya bahkan mengusirnya. Ia tahu ia jahat.

Namun lagi-lagi akal sehatnya kurang bisa bermain waras. Sebencinya ia terhadap namja cantik itu, Yunho masih saja tidak mampu menghapusnya begitu saja. Entah apakah ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Awalnya ia hanya menginginkan penderitaan jaejoong, namun perlahan ia juga yang menginginkan penderitaan itu berakhir. Sekarang ia malah menginginkan jaejoong kembali ke sisinya lagi. Entah, Yunho tidak mengerti ini semua. Pikirannya terlalu egois untuk mendengarkan suara hatinya sendiri.

_"...aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, yang pasti aku akan membawamu kembali ke sisiku, apapun yang terjadi. Suka atau tidak, akan aku paksa kau untuk tinggal bersamaku.."_

.

.

.

"Apakah benar ini rumahnya? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa siwon itu salah memberikan alamat? " tanya seorang yeoja berambut panjang itu bernama Ahra. Dipagi buta, yeoja itu mendatangi sebuah rumah, ani, lebih tepatnya gudang. Disaat matahari masih enggan untuk menunjukkan sinarnya, yeoja itu rela untuk mendatangi orang yang ia yakini sebagai kakak iparnya itu. Namun hal pertama kali yang ia rasakan ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya adalah Miris. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ada orang yang mampu bertahan hidup didalam bangunan yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai tempat tinggal itu. Terlebih seperti yang ia lihat, bangunan itu mungkin hanya bisa dihuni oleh satu orang saja. Ditambah lagi, bangunan yang bisa dibilang tua itu letaknya tak jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah umum yang baunya sangat menyengat.

"Jaejoong Oppa, aku tidak menyangka semua bisa menjadi seperti ini.." lirihnya sedih. Air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata hijaunya. bagaimana tidak, sewaktu bertemu dengannya Kakak iparnya cantiknya itu, ia sudah terbilang kurang mampu dan harus kembali lagi ke dalam kondisi itu, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya memasuki pekarangan bangunan bekas gudang itu. Merasa sedikit geli, karena memang tempat itu terlihat benar-benar kotor baginya, ditambah lagi penerangan yang minim membuatnya sulit untuk melihat apa yang ia tapaki.

TOK TOK TOK

Tangan mungil itu pelan mengetuk pintu kayu usang bangunan itu. Berharap ia dapat segera mendapatkan sahutan dari si penunggu gudang itu.

"Oppa, ini aku, Ahra." Teriaknya dari luar bangunan itu, namun tak terdengar balasan dari dalamnya. Ahra pu mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. ia pun mengernyit begitu melihat jam tangannya, jarum nya baru menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan bekerja sepagi itu.

"Agashi, apakah kau mencari Jaejoong?"

Sebuah suara serak laki-laki tua terdengar ditelinga ahra. Sontak, yeoja itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki tua yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ye, Ajusshi. Apakah Oppa ada didalam?" tanya Ahra sambil menujuk ke arah bangunan yang ia tahu kini sebagai tempat tinggal kakak iparnya itu.

"Anak itu sudah pergi bekerja menjual koran dan susu. Apakah kau mau menunggu atau mau kembali lagi nanti?" tanya pria tua itu sambil diam-diam mengamati penampilan Ahra.

"Ah.. sepertinya tidak. Ajusshi, apakah kau tahu dimana tempat kerja Jaejoong-Oppa?"

"Dia bekerja di loker koran disebrang jalan gang ini. Kau bisa menemukannya, jaraknya sangat dekat dari sini." Jelas pria tua itu ramah sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gang itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyusulnya." Jawab Ahra lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan pria tua itu memasuki mobil SUVnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari pria tua tadi masih memandanginya, bahkan semakin intens meski sosok yeoja bermata hijau itu sudah memasuki mobilnya. Sejenak ia menerawang, wajah yeoja itu tidak asing baginya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya dan langsung teringat dengan seseorang. Begitu mobil bercat abu-abu itu melesat menjauhi pekarangan gudang, pria tua itu bergumam dengan suara tua seraknya.

"Wajahnya mengingatkanku padamu, Chullie-ah."

.

.

.

"Jaejoong Oppa!"

Sosok namja cantik yang sedari tadi sedang merapihkan keranjang sepedanya setelah berkeliling untuk mengantar susu dan koran itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata doe eyes cantiknya menangkap sosok yeoja yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Yeoja yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai sejak pernikahannya dengan Yunho dulu. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Ahra. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah adik Yunho, mantan suaminya. Ahra pun melangkah mendekatinya yang masih beridir dengan sepeda tuanya di pinggir jalan.

BUGH

"Ahra.." Lirih Jaejoong yang terkejut begitu mendapatkan pelukkan mendadak dari sang adik ipar, ani, mantan adik ipar. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti jaejoong merasakan jika pelukan Ahra sangat erat seakan yeoja itu tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Oppa, kau kemana saja? Aku dan Appa mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemukanmu." Ucapnya miris sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jaejoong. Ya, memang selama hampir tiga bulan kepergian seorang Kim Jaejoong entah kemana itu, tak ada satu pun yang mampu menemukannya. Entah tak mampu atau memang disengaja oleh pihak lain, Ahra tak tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang hatinya lega. Ia begitu lega bisa mendapati Namja cantik yang ia sayangi itu dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, tentu bersama sang calon keponakan yang sedang ttumbuh dirahim kakak iparnya itu.

"Ahra-ah, sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menengkupkan pipi Ahra dan memandangi mata hijau yeoja itu lekat-lekat. Cukup ia akui, kalau mata hijau indah Ahra itulah yang menjadi favoritenya. Ia berharap jika suatu saat jika anaknya lahir akan memiliki hal yang sama.

"Aku meminta Siwon untuk mengikutimu. Aku tidak tenang begitu mendengar Oppa pergi dari rumah. Terlebih.." Ahra menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan ia menuntun tangan lentiknya mengelus permukaan perut Jaejoong yang sudah tidak lagi rata itu dan mengelusnya lembut. "..Saat aku juga mengetahui kalau keponakanku juga ikut bersamamu."

"Kau memang yeoja nakal." Ucar Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Ahra gemas. Tiba-tiba ingatan Jaejoong kembali kepada Yunho. Apakah Ahra datang kemari atas perintah dari mantan suaminya itu. Tapi, mustahil, Yunho lah yang menginginkannya pergi. Tidak mungkin jika namja bermata musang itu kini menginginkannya kembali. Terlebih disisi Yunho sudah ada Boa yang menggantikan gelar Nyonya Jung yang dulu disandangnya sekarang. Jaejoong rasa Yunho sudah berbahagia dengan istri barunya itu.

Miris sekali. Harus Jaejoong sejak dulu menyatakan 'kalah' dalam menaklukkan hati namja itu. Ia tahu mungkin suatu saat yunho pasti akan mengusirnya cepat atau lambat. Namun hatinya yang egois tetap membutakan kenyataan itu. Ia selalu berharap jika Yunho dapat membalas cintanya. Itulah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan ditengah siksaan yang Yunho berikan.

"Oppa, Wae? Kau melamun?" Tanya Suara lembut Ahra terdengar ditelinga namja cantik itu. Sontak Jaejoong langsung membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Yunho. Baginya kini dengan atau tanpa perintah Yunho, kehadiran Ahra disini takkan merubah apapun. Toh, ia sudah tidak lagi menjadi istri Jung muda itu. Hanya satu yang menjadi pengikatnya dengan Yunho, anak yang kini tumbuh didalam rahimnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana keadaan Jung Appa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Appa baik. Dan Eomma juga sudah kembali."

Dahi jaejoong berkerut. Eomma? Siapa yang Ahra maksud? "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Eomma...?"

"Eomma kembali selama bertahun-tahun menghilang. Ia muncul dengan senyumnya yang entah seperti apa. Namun aku merasa jika aku tidak nyaman tinggal dengannya." Jelas Ahra dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apakah kau berharap jika aku akan menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Yunho Oppa? Cih.." tanya Ahra Sarkastik.

"Aku.."

"Dia bagaikan mayat hidup sekarang. bekerja dan bekerja yang ada dipikirannya. Terlebih sekarang Yunho-Oppa sudah menikah dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Ahra, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Potong Jaejoong. Biar bagaimana pun Yunho tetaplah kakak Ahra, jadi bagi Jaejoong Ahra harus tetap menghormati kakaknya itu.

"Oppa, apa kau masih memikirkan Yunho-Oppa?" tanya Ahra lagi ketika ia melihat raut sedih di wajah namja cantik kesayangannya itu.

"Ani.." sergah Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Ia tak mau Ahra melihat sebuah kebohongan yang tercipta disana. Jaejoong tak mau terlihat rapuh dihadapan Ahra, atau siapapun.

"Kojimal!" pekik Ahra. Yeoja itu pun menangkup kedua pipi kakak iparnya itu agar memandangnya"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu kau hanya bisa mencintai Yunho-Oppa. Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Oppa."

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah mencintaiku." Ucap Jaejoong miris. Sambil memegang tangan Ahra yang berada dikedua pipinya, ia pun memandangi yeoja didepannya sambil tersenyum getir. Jaejoong tahu ia namja dan namja tidak seharusnya lemah. Namun apa mau dikata, sebuah perkataan saja tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengungkapkan semua kepahitan yang ia alami. Apa yang lebih buruk dari semua ini? Dibenci oleh kakak kandungmu sendiri atau dibuang oleh suamimu sendiri disaat kau sedang mengandung? Apakah karena ia namja, ia tidak boleh lemah? Terlalu menumpuk rasa sakit di dadanya. Entah seperti apa rasanya bahagia, Jaejoong sudah lama lupa dengan rasa itu.

"Aku..Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, Ahra-ah. Tapi, aku harus apa, Ahra-ah? Memandangku saja dia tidak pernah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya menatap Ahra kosong. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika orang lain melihatnya sebagai banci, ia sudah tidak peduli. Semua tuduhan ahra memang benar, Jaejoong hanya bisa mencintai Yunho. Tapi apa? Setulus apapun ia memberikan cintanya, pria itu takkan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Oppa.."

"Aku diam ketika Yunho hanya menganggapku sampah. Aku diam ketika dia hanya memandangku sebagai budaknya. Aku diam dan aku hanya bisa diam ketika dia menyiksaku. Aku terlalu mencintainya, sungguh." Akhirnya pecahlah sudah tangis namja cantik itu. Ia pun tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya lagi. Jaejoong tersungkur dihadapan menangis dalam diam.

"Oppa, jangan begini.." lirih Ahra ketika melihat namja cantik itu kini terduduk diatas aspal yang keras dengan kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Ia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki hati bagaikan Yeoja. Dan ia tak sanggup melihatnya tersakiti lebih lama.

"Aku selalu berharap ia dapat mencintaiku seperti yang lainnya. Aku juga menginginkan rasanya dimanjakan saat aku menginginkan sesuatu. Aku ingin ada yang melakukan sesuatu ketika aku mengidam. Namun kenyataannya aku hanyalah namja miskin yang sebatang kara. Aku hanyalah namja jalang yang berharap belas kasih dari suaminya. Begitulah kenyataannya."

Ahra pun ikut berjongkok didepan Jaejoong. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mau malihat namja kesayangannya menderita seperti ini. Ahra tahu pasti ada suatu kesalahan disini. Yunho yang ia kenal adalah namja yang dingin namun sangat penyayang. Namja itu akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang disayanginya. Dan Ahra yakin Yunho pasti menyayangi Jaejoong sadar atau tidak.

"Oppa, Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan lahirkan anakmu di Jepang. Bangkitlah demi anakmu. Hanya kau yang ia punya." Ucap Ahra dengan penuh kesungguhan. Terlihat dimata hijaunya kalau yeoja itu kali ini tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"kau harus kuat. Kau harus bisa menata hidupmu yang baru." Lanjutnya sambil mencengkram pundak jaejoong seolah membantu menyemangati namja cantik itu.

Mata doe eyes jaejoong membesar mendengar ucapan Ahra. Dimatanya yeoja mungil itu terlihgat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Secercah harapan muncul didalam lubuk hati Jaejoong. Mungkinkah ia bisa mempercayai yeoja ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho-Oppa mendekatimu lagi. Kita akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu."

.

.

.

.

"Ahra, Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku." Ucap namja cantik itu. Setelah pertemua mereka tadi pagi, Ahra merengek ingin ikut mengantar Jaejoong kerumah sakit. Setiap jaejoong menolak, maka ahra akan ngambek dan mogok bicara dengannya. Memang dasar jaejoong yang tak pernah bisa tega kepada orang lain, akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan yeoja mungil itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia juga sangat menyayangi adik iparnya itu.

"Cheonmaeyo, Oppa." Balasnya. Lalu Ahra mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut buncit Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan. "Aegya, Jangan nakal, Ne? Jaga Eommamu."

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah adik iparnya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukan ia sebaik Ahra. Suatu hari ia berharap jika ia dapat membalas kebaikan adik iparnya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat ahra berbahagia.

"Ne, Imo." Ucap Jaejoong menirukan suara anak kecil membalas ucapan Ahra pada perut buncitnya.

"Oppa, hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku akan menunggumu." Lirih Ahra. Terlihat dari mata hijaunya yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang besar pada namja cantik kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, aku akan menghubungimu apapun keputusanku nanti." Ucap jaejoong lalu ia keluar dari mobil Ahra dengan hati-hati. Perlahan langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya menjauhi mobil Ahra. Melihat punggung namja cantik itu membuat Ahra merasa sangat kasihan. Hamil, dan sendiri bukan suatu hal yang diinginkan oleh semua ibu yang sedang mengandung. Terlebih jaejoong adalah namja, pasti sangat berat menjalani kehamilan yang seharusnya tidak dialami oleh namja.

BIP

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tas Ahra. Ia pun mengambil benda yang ia yakini adalah sumber bunyi itu. Setelah mengutak-atik ponselnya, mimik wajahnya pun berubah menjadi serius. Pesan singkat itu dikirim oleh sang ayah. Entah apa rencana namja tua itu sekarang, namun semuanya akan semakin memudahkan Ahra untuk menyembunyikan Jaejoong untuk sementara.

_[...Appa sudah mengabari kenalan Appa yang berada di Jepang. Lusa kau bisa berangkat kesana bersama Jaejoong. Appa titip menantu dan Cucu Appa padamu...]_

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih, terlihat seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu sibuk berkutat dengan catatan medis pasiennya dibelakang meja. Sesekali melalui kacamatanya, mata sipit namja itu memperhatikan jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangannya. Sambil, menghela napas pelan, namja itu pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Profesi yang baru ia tekuni selama 9 tahun itu memang sangat menyita waktu bahagianya bersama sang istri. Namun bukan karena terpaksa, melainkan ia mempunyai tujuan tertentu menekuni profesi ini. Ia sangat menginginkan kehamilan terjadi pada sang istri yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja. Memang banyak pasiennya yang berjenis kelamin namja mampu hamil, namun tidak bagi istrinya. Istrinya bukanlah namja istimewa seperti kebanyakan lainnya. Maka dari itu ia berusaha keras mempelajari cara membuat kehamilan pada namja. Sudah 10 tahun ia resmi menikahi seorang namja bernama Kim Junsu. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu hingga ia tak mau memiliki keturunan selain dari rahim istrinya. Meski orang tuanya pernah mengusulkannya untuk menyewa rahim yeoja untuk melahirkan anaknya, namun dengan tegas ia tak mau mengkhianati Junsu. Ia sangat memegang teguh janjinya dihadapan Tuhan untuk selalu mencintai, menyayangi dan menjaga namja itu dalam susah maupun senang sampai akhir hayatnya.

TOK TOK TOK..

Sebuah ketukan pintu menjeda sedikit pekerjaannya tadi. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat siapakah yang mengetuknya. Dengan perlahan pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan yeoja dengan baju putih susternya. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk dokter muda yang menjadi idolanya itu.

"Ada apa Tiffany-ssi?" tanya namja itu kepada suster itu. Tak lupa Yoochun juga memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang terbingkai sempurna di wajah chubbynya itu pada yeoja yang kini berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya. Ia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah kepada semua orang, tanpa terkecuali. Untuk itu Yoochun terkadang risih dengan orang-orang yang mengaku mengidolakannya, sebab mereka bisa mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Uisanim, Ada Pasien yang bernama Kim Jaejoong datang untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, Dokter Park." Lapornya pada dokter itu. Sesekali yeoja berjawah mungil itu mencuri pandang pada dokter itu. Ia tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Sangatlah langka baginya untuk bertatap wajah dengan Yoochun. Sudah sejak kedatangannya ke rumah sakit ini dua tahun yang lalu, Tiffany sudah mengagumi sosok itu.

"Baiklah. Suruh dia masuk." Balas Yoochun yang kemudian ia mengambil jas putihnya, menutupi kemeja biru yang kini ia kenakan. Tanpa ia sadari, Tiffany masih juga belum beranjak dari posisinya.

_"Sayang kau sudah menikah. Coba belum, aku pasti bisa menjadi Nyonya Park."_ Batin yeoja cantik itu dalam hati. Jujur saja ia sedikit tidak terima saat mengetahui jika dokter idolanya itu sudah menikah, terlebih saat ia tahu yang dinikahi oleh Yoochun adalah seorang Namja. Namun apa mau dikata, Yoochun terlihat sangat menyayangi sang istri. Bahkan ketika istrinya sedang berkunjung, ia tak segan untuk merangkul atau memeluk istrinya didepan pasien maupun suster lainnya. Tentu tindakannya itu terkadang membuat sebagian suster wanita yang menyukainya patah hati. Termasuk dirinya. Ia sangat ingin sekali bisa memutar waktu dimana ia akan bertemu sosok Yoochun yang masih lajang. Pasti dengan seribu langkah cepat, Tiffany akan merebut hati namja itu.

"Kau masih disini? Cepat suruh Tuan Kim masuk. Tidak baik jika membiarkan ibu hamil menunggu lama." Suara Husky itu menginterupsi pikiran Tiffany yang terfokus pada namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Ye, Uisanim." Tanpa menunggu untuk diperintahkan ke tiga kalinya, yeoja bertubuh bongsor itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tunggu dimana kini sosok namja cantik itu terduduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Jaejoong-ssi, Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya mempersilahkan masuk namja cantik itu. Yang satu ini, setiap kali ia memandangi wajah bulat Jaejoong, ia pasti akan terpanah. Setelah Yoochun, ada Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam list idolanya. Ia sangat terpesona dengan penampilan fisik Jaejoong. Tiffany selalu merasa Tuhan terkadang tidak adil. Ia saja yang yeoja tidak punya kulit sehalus dan seputih namja cantik didepannya. Terlebih mata besar namja cantik itu yang seakan membius orang yang menatapnya.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, Tiffany-ssi." Balas Jaejoong, dengan langkah hati-hati, namja cantik itu berjalan menuju ruangan dokter langganannya. Perutnya yang semakin hari semakin besar benar-benar membatasi ruang geraknya. Tak bisa ia sebebas dulu untuk melangkahkan kakinya layaknya seorang namja. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan siput, Jaejoong merasa dirinyalah yang berjalan lebih lambat dari hewan lunak itu.

CEKLEK.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dokter Park." Sapa Jaejoong begitu ia membuka pintu. Disana ia melihat dokter berwajah chubby itu sedang bediri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang pasien. Dari balik kacamatanya, mata dokter itu menghangat melihat kedatangan Pasien yang baginya spesial itu.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi. Silahkan masuk. Berbaringlah dulu diranjang. Aku akan memeriksakan kesehatan bayimu." Ucapnya dengan suara husky khas miliknya. Lalu ia memasangkan stetoskop itu ditelinganya. Tak lupa ia juga membaluri perut buncit Jaejoong dengan sebuah gel dingin yang membuat si pemilik tergelitik.

"Apakah ada keluhan, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengarakan alat stetoskopnya pada permukaan perut namja cantik itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa semakin hari perutku semakin berat saja, Uisanim. Terlebih anakku ini sepertinya sangat suka menendang."

Yoochun menedengarkan ucapan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hangat. Entah mengapa setiap kali melihat namja cantik itu, ia akan merasakan rasa sayang layaknya seorang Hyung kepada NamDongsaengnya. "Itu sangat wajar. Hal itu membuktikan kalau bayimu tumbuh dengan sehat."

"Dan juga berat." Balas jaejoong menimpali. Ia pun dengan imutnya mengerucutkan bibir plum merahnya.

"Itu bagus. Bayimu akan menyulitkanmu untuk selingkuh, Jae. Sudah kujelaskan bukan, kalau hormon ibu hamil sedikit meningkat untuk bercinta." Ucap Yoochun blak-blakkan tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Jaejoong yang murung seketika. Selingkuh? Dengan siapa? Bahkan ia merasa jika ia dekat dengan orang lain pun takkan ada yang merasa dirugikan disini.

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh, karena aku tidak punya suami." Ujar Jaejoong datar. Hatinya terasa perih setiap kali mengingat tentang namja yang sudah jelas telah menggoreskan luka yang sangat dalam dihatinya.

Yoochun langsung menatap wajah Jaejoong begitu mendengarkan penjelasan namja cantik itu yang terdengar suram dan hampa. Ia pun mengusap rambut hitam legam milik jaejoong. "Masih ada anak ini. Kau tidak perlu bersedih."

Mata doe eyes itu pun berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan dokter yang sudah hampir 3 bulan menanganinya itu. Baru pertama kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan lembut layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Selama ini yang ia dapatkan hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang setia bersemayam dihatinya. Mungkinkah Tuhan memang sengaja mengirimkan sosok kakak dalam diri Yoochun. Apakah mungkin sekarang Jaejoong sudah menemukan titik kebahagiaan didalam hidupnya?

Melihat pasiennya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Park Yoochun memilih untuk mengganti topik. Ia mengira kalau ucapannya sudah melebihi batas etika seorang dokter kepada pasiennya. "Kau sudah memiliki nama untuk calon anakmu?"

Jaejoong pun langsung mengelus lembut permukaan perut buncitnya itu. Ya, disana ada anak laki-lakinya. Tepatnya ada seorang Jung kecil yang sedang tumbuh disana. Bibir plum itu pun melengkung, tersenyum hangat. "Belum. Aku belum tahu akan memberikannya nama apa. Kau ada usul uisanim?"

Sejenak Yoochun berpikir keras. Jujur ini baru pertama kalinya ia memberikan nama pada seorang pasien. Meskipun ia enggan, nyatanya ia tak menapik kalau rasanya sangat bahagia ketika ditanya nama yang ia siapkan untuk anaknya kelak. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yoochun pun langsung menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau 'Changmin'. Kau bisa memanggilnya, Minnie. Bukankah terdengar lucu?"

"Changmin? Ah, nama yang bagus. Jung Changmin."

"Jung Changmin?" tanya Yoochun heran. Setahunya Jaejoong bermarga Kim. Tidakkah namja cantik itu ingin anaknya memiliki nama yang sama dengannya? Terlebih sepertinya Yoochun bisa melihat raut kesedihan saat ia menyinggung perihal suami kepada namja cantik itu.

"Tentu. Sesuai dengan namanya, aku akan memberikan marga Jung dibelakangnya, seperti nama ayahnya." Jelas Jaejoong tanpa memudarkan senyuman hangatnya untuk sang jabang bayi. Tak lama, Mata Doe eyesnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah cubby dokter itu. "Uisanim, kudengar kau sudah menikah. Apakah kau sudah memiliki anak?"

"Belum?"

"Kenapa?" tanya jaejoong.

"Tuhan belum memberikannya untuk kami, Jae. Istriku seorang namja. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau memiliki anak selain dari rahimnya sendiri." Ujar Yoochun sambil memabayangkan wajah Junsu yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Mendengar perkataan Yoochun membuat hatinya miris. Sungguh beruntung sekali istri Yoochun, ia sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Bahkan disaat suaminya tahu kenyataan bahwa sang istri sukar untuk hamil, pria itu enggan meninggalkannya. Hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu harus melewati semuanya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho belum mengetahui kehadiran buah hati mereka. Meski ia ingin, Jaejoong takkan pernah mengatakan sepatah kata apapun pada suaminya itu. Karena ia tahu Yunho tidak akan senang menerima kehadiran anak yang ada dalam kandungannya itu. Jaejoong tahu kalau suaminya malah akan membuatnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Namun lagi-lagi, Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa membenci suaminya. Sekejam apapun Yunho padanya, dengan tabah ia pun selalu bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah. Rasanya perasaan cinta Jaejoong untuk Yunho telah mendominasi hati dan pikirannya secara perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida, Uisanim." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit susah, karena memang perutnya tidak selangsing dulu. Mata doe eyesnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoochun kalau anaknya disana sehat dan berkembang pesat.

"Jagalah baik-baik anakmu, Jae. Banyaklah mengonsumsi ikan dan buah-buahan segar untuk kesehatan janinmu. Meski sangat kuat, namun kau adalah namja. Tubuhmu bukan diciptakan untuk melahirkan, jadi kemungkinan adanya komplikasi sangat besar." Jelasnya sambil menepuk pundak pasiennya itu. Ia sengaja mengantarkan namja cantik itu hingga ke depan pintu ruangannya. Entah ia sudah merasa sayang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan jaejoong hingga ia memperlakukan pasiennya itu spesial.

"Ye, akan aku usahakan"

"Chunnie-ah.." terdengar suara melengking dari sudut lorong didekat ruangan kerja Yoochun.

"Spepertinya istriku datang, Jae. Biar aku perkenalkan dia padamu." Ucap Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari arah sumber suara. Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah seorang Park Yoochun, terlebih rona wajah yang entah datangnya dari mana membuat Jaejoong sedikit tergidik. Ia jadi ikut penasaran bagaimana rupa namja yang beruntung telah menjadi istri dari Park Yoochun itu.

Sosok itu pun akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu penghubung antara bangsal dimana tempat dokter kandungan berada. Namja dengan setelan sweeter pink dan jeansnya itu berjalan sambil tersenyum dan memegang kotak bekal tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Melihat siapa yang melangkah ke arahnya membuat mata Doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Ia tahu sosok itu. Bahkan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi memunculkan dirinya dihadapan namja itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi berlari. Akan sangat berbahaya untuk anaknya jika ia nekat melakukannya. Alhasil, namja cantik itu hanya berdiri kaku ditempat tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya sedikit pun dari sosok itu.

"Chunnie, aku membawakanmu be..." ucapan itu terputus begitu saja begitu ia menyadari namja yang telah berdiri disamping sang suami. Terlebih perut namja itulah yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Benarkah itu? Apakah itu adalah jaejoong?

"Yeobo, perkenalkan ini pasienku, Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Yoochun tanpa memperhatikan lebih jelas air muka istrinya yang menegang melihat siapa sosok namja cantik yang berdiri didepannya, tepatnya disamping sang suami.

"A...A-Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong gugup. Mata doe eyesnya memandang kemana pun selain mata tajam junsu yang menatapnya sinis.

Tak lama terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang merupakan suster memanggil Yoochun. Dengan segera namja berwajah chubby itu pamit undur diri meninggalkan sang istri bersama Jaejoong.

"Yeobo, aku harus pergi. Ada pasien yang membutuhkan bantuanku." Ucapnya pada Junsu.

"Ne. Hati-hati, yeobo." Ucapnya. Begitu sang suami menjauh, Junsu langsung melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada namja cantik yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dengan kasar, ia menarik lengan jaejoong dan menyeretnya ke sudut lorong yang sepi.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentaknya kasar. "Kau..kau pasti sedang berusaha merebut suamiku, kan?"

"Hyung apa-.."

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung. Aku bukan kakakmu, sialan!" teriak Junsu lagi memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Suaranya nyaring menggema disudut lorong rumah sakit. Beruntung saat itu keadaan sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi bahan tontonan gratis.

Mata doe eyes itu menatap namja didepannya dengan nanar. Segitu bencinya kah Junsu padanya? Apa salahnya selama ini? Yang ia tahu sejak lahir, orang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah kakak kandungnya, kakak yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku atau pun suamiku." ancam Junsu. Namun seketika ada timbul juga rasa iri dan rasa bersalah dihatinya. Ia iri karena namja cantik dihadapannya kini tengah mengandung, sedangkan ia tidak bisa sama sekali. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia selalu membebankan semua kesalahan yang sebenarnya ia sadari bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jaejoong.

"Apa salahku? Mengapa kau begitu membenciku? Bahkan sejak kecil saja sekalipun kau tidak pernah memelukku. Aku ingin, aku ingin kau menyayangiku, Hyung. Aku..Hiks...Hiks..Aku menyayangimu." Ucap jaejoong disela tangisannya yang mulai terdengar.

"DIAM!" teriak Junsu sambil menutup telinganya. "Kau.." sambil menarik paksa kerah baju jaejoong. "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Bawa anak harammu ini dari sini sebelum kalian mati ditanganku."

"apa maksudmu?" tanya jaejoong datar.

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Bawa anak harammu pergi. Itu..itu anak Yunho, kan? Jadi benar kau bekerja sebagai pelacur disana? Dasar jalang!"

PLAK

Tanpa sadar tangan kurus Jaejoong melayang begitu saja mengenai wajah Junsu. Mata doe eyes itu memerah, menatap nyalang sang kakak, ani, bukan. Junsu bukan lagi kakaknya. Ia muak, jaejoong muak dengan segala penghinaan ini. Boleh saja semua menghinanya, tapi tidak dengan anaknya. Bahkan ia belum lahir sudah menerima ini semua. Tidak bisa, jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghina anaknya, anak kandungnya.

"Kau.." ucap jaejoong bergetar sambil menunjuk wajah namja manis didepannya yang sedang menangkup pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan itu. "jangan pernah sekali lagi menghina anakku. Dia bukan anak haram! Dia punya ayah! Akan aku buktikan pada kalian semua kalau aku bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Takkan aku biarkan anakku tumbuh dibawah hinaan kalian. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" pekik jaejoong penuh amarah. Junsu yang melihat kemarahan namja cantik didepannya hanya mampu terdiam membisu. Baru pertama kali ia melihat jaejoong meledakkan emosinya, sungguh pemandangan langka. Selama ini ialah yang selalu memaki namja cantik itu dengan membabi buta. Namun sekarang ialah yang harus diam menerima makian itu.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika Jaejoong menamparkan tadi. Rasa tak terima karena harus menerima tamparan itu kalah dengan rasa terkejutnya yang melihat ledakkan amarah jaejoong. Tanpa Junsu sadari sosok yang tadi berdiri dihadapannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan biasanya ia yang selalu meninggalkan namja cantik itu, kini dirinyalah yang ditinggalkan.

Apakah aku takut kehilangan Jaejoong? Itu pikir Junsu. Tak pernah terpikirkan kalau ia akan ditinggal lagi oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Ibunya memang benar, ia harusnya menjaga jaejoong dengan baik. Karena hanya jaejoonglah satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini. Namun semua sepertinya sudah terlambat. Namja cantik itu takkan lagi sudi muncul dihadapannya. Tamparan tadi seakan menyadarkannya jika selama ini bukanlah kepergian jaejoong yang ia inginkan, namun kehadirannyalah yang sangat ia butuhkan. Namun ia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Segalanya.

"..Inikah yang kau mau kim junsu? Inikah yang kau mau..?" tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak-jambakkan rambutnya, frustasi. Tubuhnya seketika merosot ke lantai. Tangisannya lantang memenuhi lorong rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Eoh? Yoboseyo. Nugu?"

"Ahra, aku.. aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Kapan kita bisa berangkat?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Annyeong para readers...^^**_

_**Jaeholove kembali lagi dengan chap. Baru saranghae do dwel gga yo...**__**mungkin chap. selanjutkan akan diupdate minggu depan kali ya.. dan mungkin untuk updatenya lg bakalan lama. Soalnya lg sibuk persiapan OSPEK sih...hehe**_

_**Oke tanpa banyak bicara, selama membaca :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 8/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"_**Yoboseyo.."**_

"_**Eoh? Yoboseyo. Nugu?"**_

"_**Ahra, aku.. aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Kapan kita bisa berangkat?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku mampu. Aku mampu menghadapi kalian semua. Takkan aku biarkan kalian terus menghinaku dan anakku.."**_

.

.

.

Sesosok namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan Halte bus dengan lesu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk kebawah, memandang kaki-kakinya yang setia mengikuti arah yang ia tuju. Namun pikiran namja cantik itu tidak berada disana. Ia berjalan seakan seperti mayat hidup. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dirumah sakit membuat sesuatu dalam pikirannya seperti berubah haluan. Tangannya, yang selama ini tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk menyakiti fisik orang lain, kini telah menampar pipi hyungnya sendiri hingga memerah. Masih tertanam dibenak jaejoong bagaimana terkejutnya junsu setelah ia menamparnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang mengukup relung hati namja cantik itu. Bukan maksudnya ia menyakiti, namun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa kuat kala mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan Junsu pada anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. Meski Yunho sama sekali tidak mengetahui kehamilannya, Ia tak mau anaknya disebut sebagai anak haram, karena memang kehamilannya terjadi sebelum yunho mengusirnya.

Ahra memang benar. Seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ia bertindak seperti ini. Meski merasa bersalah, namun jaejoong sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyesali perbuatannya menampar Junsu. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak rela anaknya yang bahkan belum melihat dunia itu dihina dan dicaci maki. Jaejoong juga ingin anaknya tumbuh seperti anak pada umumnya dan bisa tumbuh normal layaknya anak-anak lain.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengelus permukaan kulit perutnya yang tak lagi rata itu. Senyuman hangat ia tunjukkan kala mengusap perut buncitnya itu. Tiga bulan lagi, ya selama itu ia harus sabar menunggu jagoannya lahir ke dunia. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat menanti saat dimana ia pertama kali menggendong makhluk mungil itu dalam buaiannya. Sadar akan sentuhan sang ibu, anak yang berada didalam perutnya merespon dengan memberikan sebuah tendangan kecil, seolah menjawab sentuhan sang ibu.

"Nak, terima kasih karena kau telah hadir dihidup Eomma. Hanya kau yang aku punya sekarang. tumbuhlah sehat didalam sana dan banggakan Eomma."

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran bayinya. Disaat ia terpuruk dan harusnya ia depresi, anak dalam kandungannyalah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan. Meski ia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan Yunho, namun masih ada anak ini yang mampu mengingatkannya pada namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bohong memang jika dikatakan ia tak sakit hati atas pernikahan Yunho dengan Boa, tapi apa mau dikata. Berteriak pun takkan pernah bisa membuat namja bermata musang itu kembali kepadanya ataupun membalas perasaan cintanya. Tapi ia yakin, suatu hari takdir akan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

Langkah jaejoong terhenti begitu kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke sebua telpon umum yang terletak tak jauh dari halte bis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pesan Ahra tadi pagi saat mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

" _Oppa, ikutlah denganku. Kita akan lahirkan anakmu di Jepang.."_

"_Oppa, hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku akan menunggumu."_

Perlahan jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruang telpon umum itu. Dengan ragu ia mencoba untuk mengangkat gagang telpon merah itu ke samping telingannya. Ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya. Disisi lain ia masih ingin berada di Seoul, namun disisi lain ia juga khawatir takkan mampu bertahan sendirian. Terlebih ketika usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Mau makan apa jika dirinya tidak bekerja selama satu bulan penuh itu.

Akhirnya jari-jari jaejoong pun pelan menekan tombol nomor telepon itu agar tersambung dengan adik iparnya itu. Menunggu tak lama sambungan terlepon itu tersambung. Jaejoong mendnegar suara yeoja yang pasti ia yakini adalah adik iparnya itu terdengar. Jaejoong gelisah. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka suara.

"Yoboseyo.." ucap jaejoong pada ahra yang berada diseberang line teleponnya. Begitu pelan namun mungkin masih bisa terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya disana.

"Eh? Yoboseyo. Nugu?" terdengar suara Ahra yang bingung mendapatkan telepon yang tak ia kenali. Jaejoong yang mendengar hanya bisa memakluminya. Mereka memang jarang berkomunikasi melalui telepon. Bahkan saat menikah dulu, Yunho melarang jaejoong untuk menghubungi siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Ahra-ah, ini Aku, Jaejoong. Aku... Aku mau ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Kapan kita bisa berangkat?" tanya jaejoong gugup. Entahlah sudah benar apa belum keputusan yang diambilnya. Terlalu lama di seoul ia sadari hanya akan membuka lembaran luka yang telah menyayat hatinya.

"Eh? Jinjayo?" tanya Ahra disebelah sana meyakini. Dari nada bicaranya Ahra terdengar sangat senang.

"Ne. Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Baiklah. Besok pagi aku dan Siwon akan datang kerumahmu membantu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu. Dan kita bisa berangkat Lusa, Oppa." Balas Ahra.

"Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia sedikit lupa dengan namja yang satu itu. Maklum saja sudah hampir 2 tahun jaejoong tidak pernah bertatap muka. Terakhir mereka bertemu ketika pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho berlangsung. Bahkan saat pesta pertunangan Ahra dengan Siwon, Yunho melarang jaejoong untuk datang kesana. Dengan alasan luka yang berada disekujur tubuh jaejoong hanya akan membuatnya malu. Sungguh ironis.

"Ne. Dia juga akan ikut kita kesana. Tempat kerjanya dipindahkan ke Tokyo."

"Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu kalian besok. Salam untuk siwon, ne?"

"Ne..."

Sambungan itu tertutup dan mengundang helaan napas Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah. Jujur saja ia masih belum siap meninggalkan korea. Terlebih jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Tak apa dengan apapun status mereka sekarang. yang ia inginkan hanya memastikan kalau namja itu baik-baik saja sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Nak, apa yang harus eomma lakukan?"

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kedai kopi terlihatlah dua sejoli yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu tengah berbincang-bincang. Tak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke kedai itu, lantaran jam menujukkan waktu selesainya jam makan siang. Mereka memang sengaja memilih waktu itu agar pembicaraan rahasia itu tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain.

"Jadi, kau sudah menawarkannya pada Jaejoong?" tanya namja bertubuh tegap yang duduk didepan sang yeoja yang tengah asyik menyerumpun kopinya.

""Hmm." Angguk sang yeoja. "Awalnya Oppa terlihat ragu, tapi aku mendoktrinnya agar menyetujui saranku."

"Huh...baguslah. dengan begini aku sebagai namjachingumu bisa tenang, tak lagi harus mengintai ibu hamil lagi." Ucap namja bernama siwon itu. Baginya mengintai ibu hamil perlu kerja keras dan ekstra hati-hati. Salah sedikit saja bisa membunuh dua nyawa sekaligus.

"Mwo? Apa kau tak ikhlas mengerjakan permintaanku, chagy?' tanya ahra dengan lembut namun dengan ekpresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih untuk memata-matai penjahat sekalipun daripada ibu hamil. Mereka bisa saja ketakutan dan menyebabkan keguguran. Aku tak mau. Itu sungguh tindak kriminal." semburnya panjang lebar. Namja pemilik tampan senyum manis itu mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini tertumpuk didalam benaknya. 3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Setiap hari, Siwon harus bangun pagi buta dan stand by di depan gang rumah Jaejoong hanya demi memantau semua aktivitas namja cantik itu. Kalau bukan demi Ahra, kekasih sekaligus calon istrinya itu mungkin Siwon takkan sudi melakukan itu semua. Terlebih ia juga harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai aparat negara.

"Chagy, bukannya kau akan memberikan apapun yang aku mau?" tanya Ahra menggoda sambil memicingkan mata hijaunya ke namjachingunya itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau siwon bukanlah orang yang sulit ditakluki. 3 tahun lamanya Siwon mengejar cinta Ahra sampai akhirnya gadis cantik itu bersedia menerimanya, takkan mungkin Siwon menyia-nyiakan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah.. kan, sekarang aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jepang bersama Jaejoong Oppa. Kau pasti senang dekat denganku kan? Apa lagi Jaejoong Oppa sangat pintar memasak, jadi kau bisa makan enak setiap hari." Goda ahra lagi. Kini ia menggeser kursinya mendekati sang kekasih tampannya. Tentu, ia tahu konsekuensinya. Semua pengunjung yeoja menatapnya membunuh. Tapi siapa peduli. Toh ahra sudah resmi menjadi Tunangan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Hfft.. Oke, baiklah. Tapi, ingat ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan ibu hamil. Aku sangat takut." Ucap Siwon Pasrah. Ia memang paling tidak bisa untuk mengatakan "Tidak" pada kekasihnya itu. Apapun yang diminta Ahra merupakan sebuah perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan. Baginya yeoja bermata hijau itu adalah segala-galanya baginya.

"Gomawo, Chagiya. Kau memang yang terbaik. Saranghae." Ucap Ahra manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak tegap sang kekasih. Sungguh dunia ini indah jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat memujamu. Ahra merasa benar-benar beruntung.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat tingkha Ahra yang manja padanya. Meski ia merasa canggung karena mereka berada didepan umum, namun Siwon tak pernah merasa malu ataupun tak enak. Baginya kebahagiaan Yeojachingunya adalah prioritas utama. Tak peduli meski ia harus mengorbankan segalanya bagi Ahra. Siwon benar-benar sangat mencintai Ahra.

_deo wonhago itjanha_

_nal mitjanha_

_nae neukkimeuro ttarawa_

_Put you on my back seat_

_Back seat_

_Back seat uh-woo-uh_

"Chagy, ponselmu bunyi." Ucap siwon begitu ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian elektronik mengalun dari smartphone Ahra yang terletak diatas meja mereka. Awalnya Ahra malas untuk mengangkat, namun tak lama kedua alisnya menyatu melihat nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Dengan sigap Ahra membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menekan tombol hijau dihandphonenya.

"Yoboseyo.." ucap seorang namja diseberang line telepon Ahra. Ia mengernyit mendengar suara halus itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Eh? Yoboseyo. Nugu?" terdengar suara Ahra yang bingung mendapatkan telepon yang tak ia kenali.

"Ahra-ah, ini Aku, Jaejoong. Aku... Aku mau ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Kapan kita bisa berangkat?" tanya jaejoong gugup.

"Eh? Jinjayo?" tanya Ahra disertai dengan terbelalaknya kedua mata hijau itu. Ia tersentak mendengar ucapan sang kakak ipar. Pasalnya baru tadi pagi ia menawarkannya pada nmja cantik itu. Namun sekarang ia sudah bisa mendengar jawabannya

"Ne. Aku sudah memikirkannya." Suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat pasrah. Ahra bisa merasakan nada kesedihan disana. Sungguh ia tak tega membiarkan kakak iparnya itu berlama-lama bergelung dengan penderitaannya.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi aku dan Siwon akan datang kerumahmu membantu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu. Dan kita bisa berangkat Lusa, Oppa." Balas Ahra. Siwon memandangi Ahra dengan tatapan bingung. Namun semua terjawab begitu Ahra mengucapkan nama Jaejoong tanpa suara kepada namja tampan itu.

"Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ne. Dia juga akan ikut kita kesana. Tempat kerjanya dipindahkan ke Tokyo." Ucap Ahra sambil memandangi sang kekasih yang sedang melemparkan senyum tampan kedapanya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu kalian besok. Salam untuk siwon, ne?" lanjutnya.

"Ne..."

Hubungan line telepon itu pun terputus. Ahra yang baru saja mematikan sambungan itu langsung tersenyum senang kepada namjachingunya itu.

"Rencanaku berhasil. Jaejoong Oppa mau ikut bersama kita ke Tokyo." Pekiknya senang.

"Ne. Kekasihku memang yang terbaik." Ucap Siwon tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangnnya dari sang kekasih yang kini baginya terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Hmm.. akhirnya. Aku ingin melihat keponakanku lahir. aku juga berharap Jaejoong Oppa bisa melupakan Yunho Oppa dan hidup bersama namja yang tulus mencintainya." Ucap Ahra sambil menerawang.

"Chagy, kalau boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong ketimbang Yunho. Bukankah saudara kandungmu adalah Yunho?" tanya Siwon heran. Ia sudah merasa jika Ahra sangat menyayangi kakak iparnya itu. Awalnya Siwon sempat cemburu karena rasa sayang Ahra itu. Namun lama-kelamaan ia baru mengerti jika kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu tulus menyayangi jaejoong seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa jika hubunganku dan jaejoong Oppa sangat dekat. Bahkan saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku. Aku langsung bisa menyayanginya begitu aku melihatnya." Jelas Ahra panjang lebar sambil tersenyum kecut.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Ahra. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Ahra. Saat pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, siwon juga merasa kalau namja cantik itu memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membius orang yang pertama kali melihatnya untuk menyayanginya. Tak ada yang ia buat-buat ketika didepan umum. Namja cantik itu benar-benar apa adanya. Harusnya Yunho merasa beruntung bisa menikah dengan namja sebaik Jaejoong, bukannya malah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Yah... Aku juga berharap jaejoong bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama anaknya nanti."

.

.

.

Malam itu dikediaman keluarga Jung, terduduklah enam orang yang sedang menyantap makan malam dengan hikmat. Mr. Jung yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin keluarga itu duduk dihadapan keluarganya itu. Namun hal yang paling mencolok adalah sikapnya yang dingin pada semuanya, kecuali pada Ahra dan juga Siwon. Sesekali namja paruh baya itu bersenda gurau dengan putri dan calon menantunya itu.

"Jadi, kapan Appa bisa menggendong cucu Appa yang cantik Ahra?" tanya Il woo. Spontan Ahra langsung menyemburkan air yang baru saja diteguknya. Melihat hal itu, dengan sigap Siwon langsung mengelap bibir kekasihnya yang basah itu.

"Kau hati-hati, Chagy." Imbuhnya sambil mengelap bibir Ahra.

"Arraseo." Ucapnya pada siwon. Tak lama mata hijau miliknya melemparkan death glare kepada sang Ayah. "Appa, aku tidak pernah macam-macam dengan Siwon Oppa. Lagi pula, kami di Tokyo nanti tidak tinggal berdua saja. Akan ada temanku yang ikut kesana."

"Eoh? Siapa sayang?" Kali ini giliran Mrs. Jung yang menyahut ucapan sang anak bungsunya itu.

"Jika ku jelaskan, kalian juga tidak akan ada yang kenal." Dustanya. Tentu semua mengenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong. Namun ia tak mau membuka kartu sekarang. ahra masih ingin melihat kakaknya menderita.

"Namja atau Yeoja?" kali ini Boa yang berbicara. Dan tatapan mata Ahra langsung menatap tajam yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kalau yeoja kenapa? Dan kalau namja juga kenapa? Apa urusannya kau bertanya? Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Ucap Ahra ketus.

"Ahra!" sela sang ibu melihat tingkah kurang sopan anaknya. Siwon yang duduk disamping Ahra hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Jujur saja ia gugup berada didalam Atmosfer ini.

"Kenapa? Lagipula memang ucapanku benar." Ujarnya pada sang ibu. Lalu matanya beralih lagi kepada Boa yang memandanginya kesal. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, temanku itu namja. Saat ini dia tengah Hamil. HAMIL!" tegasnya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam sambil menikmati makanan yang ada dihadapannya, sontak langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Ia menatap sang adik tak percaya. Entahlah, ada rasa aneh begitu sang adik menyebutkan 'Namja Hamil'. Batinnya langsung merasa kalau ia juga mengenal namja yang nantinya akan tinggal dengan Ahra. Pikirannya juga tanpa sadar langsung mengarah kepada Jaejoong.

"Menjijikkan! Mana bisa ada namja yang bisa hamil. Benar-benar tak masuk diakal." Ucap Heechul yang tanpa sadar lanngsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sang suami.

"Kenapa memangnya? Lebih baik menjadi namja yang bisa hamil, daripada yeoja yang sama sekali tidak bisa hamil. Sama sekali tidak berguna." Sindir Il Woo pada Boa. Ia tak terima mendengarkan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut sang istrinya itu.

"Yeobo.." sela Heechul.

"Maaf, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Potong Boa yang langsung berlari ke arah dapur. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas mendengar ucapan sang mertua. Entah ia sangat malu saat ini. Tak diduganya mertuanya yang pendiam itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Boa.." susul Heechul yang sedikit berlari mengerjar menantu kesayangannya itu.

Selepas kepergian Heechul dan Boa, kini tinggalah Yunho, Ahra, Siwon, Dan Il woo. Siwon sendiri yang melihat Boa merasa kasihan. Namun perasaan itu tiba-tiba lenyap ketika ia mengingat bagaimana menderitanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hampir setiap hari harus menahan emosinya demi Yunho.

Sedangkan yunho yang melihat sang istri, hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tertarik dengan opera sabun itu. Baginya air mata Boa hanyalah tipu muslihat. Pasti setelah ini Yeoja itu akan tersenyum cerah begitu Yunho menyerahkan Gold Card miliknya untuk shopping. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan jaejoong dulu. Namja cantik itu takkan pernah menunjukkan air mata dihadapannya, meski yunho selalu menyiksanya. Namja cantik itu dengan tulus melayani Yunho. Entah mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba saja merindukkan sosok Jaejoong dihidupnya. Ada rasa menyesal dihatinya karena sudah membuang namja sebaik Jaejoong.

"Hyung, mampirlah ke tempat kami kalau kau ada urusan bisnis di Tokyo. Aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukai temanku itu." Ujar Siwon membuka suara. Ia bisa membaca apa isi pikiran Yunho saat ini. Ia yakin calon kakak iparnya itu pasti sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Sebagai sesama lelaki ia juga mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya jika kita berjauhan dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai.

"Ne." balas Yunho dengan tatapan sendunya.

Il woo hanya bisa memandang sedih pada Yunho. Ia sangat tahu Yunho saat ini benar-benar tersiksa karena merindukan Jaejoong. Hanya saja anaknya itu terlalu egois untuk mengungkapkannya. Meski Yunho bukanlah anak kandungnya, tapi Il woo benar-benar menyayangi Putranya itu. Ia tak tega harus melihat Yunho bersedih. Namun apa mau dikata semua sudah menjadi pilihan Yunho, dengan resiko suka atau tidak Yunho harus menerima semua akibat dari langkah yang diambilnya.

"_Maafkan Appa, Yunho. Jeongmal Mianhae."_

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah kau sudah punya nama untuk keponakanku ini?" Tanya Ahra sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya setelah makan malam di kediaman Jung, Ahra langsung menyeret namjachingunya itu ke rumah Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar sangat antusias dengan rencananya hingga membuat Siwon geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan Ahra sudah membelikkan satu stel pakaian bayi dan juga susu ibu hamil untuk Jaejoong. Siwon yang saat ini tengah memasukkan seluruh pakaian Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya sudah." Ucap Jaejoong yang terduduk santai dibangku ruang makan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega harus membiarkan Siwon seorang diri merapihkan segala keperluannya ke Jepang. Namun apa mau dikata, Ahra sambil merengek mencegah namja cantik itu untuk melakukan apapun. Dan malah memerintahkan kekasihnya itu untuk bersuka rela mengerjakan semuanya termasuk membuat susu ibu hamil untuk Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Apa namanya?" tanya Ahra antusias. Siwon yang juga tak sengaja mendengarkannya, ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Changmin."

"Changmin? Berarti aku akan memanggilnya Changie, atau Minnie yang bagusnya. Wah pasti keponakanku akan sangat tampan. Aku sungguh tidak sabar" Ujar Ahra sambil membayangkan ke langit-langit rumah jaejoong bagaimana rupa jagoannya itu.

"Awas saja kau berpaling dariku, Jung Ahra!" imbuh Siwon yang kini terlihat sedikit cemburu dengan calon anak Jaejoong itu. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat memujanya, dan siwon sedikit tak suka.

"Tenang saja, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku tertarik dengan yeoja yang sudah tua. Aku ingin memiliki menantu yang cantik, kalau bisa ia adalah seorang miss Korea. Haha.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menahan tawa.

"Jadi Oppa menganggapku kurang cantik, Eoh?" tanya Ahra tak terima.

"Tidak. Kau cantik. Hanya saja... Kau cerewet." Lanjut Jaejoong kali ini ia tak segan untuk membahanakan tawanya kencang dan disusul oleh Siwon yang juga ikut menertawakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian jahat. Lihat saja kalau Changmin lahir nanti, akan aku pastikan satu-satunya yeoja yang akan dipujanya adalah aku."

"Tidak akan." Balas Siwon. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa yang tulus tanpa ada beban sedikit pun. Bahkan Jaejoong sejenak melupakan semua masalahnya dan juga sesuatu yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Yunho sebelum kepergiannya ke Jepang.

.

.

.

Lama bermain dirumah jaejoong, akhirnya pada saat matahari terbenam siwon dan Ahra pamit pulang. Terlihat rona kegembiraan di wajah mereka. Ya, sejak tadi mereka hanya bercanda dan bercanda. Ahra selalu saja menjadi bahan untuk dijadikan ejekan. Meski memberengut, namun Ahra tak pernah tersinggung. Ia malah suka karena dirinya mampu membuat tawa Jaejoong kembali lagi.

"Besok kami akan menjemputmu pagi. Awas saja kau mencoba kabur." Ancam Ahra.

"Arraseo. Ibu hamil tidak akan berdusta." Balas jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sudah lama ia tak merasakannya.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Besok pagi sekali, kami akan menjemputmu dan jangan lupaperiksa lagi semua barang bawaanmu." Ingat Siwon. Lalu dibalas anggukan imut oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami pulang, Oppa. Tunggu kami besok, ya." Pamit Ahra. Namun belum jauh, Jaejoong mencekal lengan siwon. Namja tampan itu terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong menarik lengannya.

"Siwon-ah, bolehkan aku minta bantuanmu?"

Siwon menatap sebentar ke arah Ahra yang sudah memasuki Mobil terlebih dahulu. "bantuan Apa?"

Jaejoong mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam saku celanannya. Dengan hati-hati ia memberikannya kepada Siwon. "Bisakah kau memberikannya pada Yunho? Tapi, tolong jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Aku yakin jika Ahra mengetahuinya, pasti ia akan langsung merobeknya."

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"Aku mohon tolong aku sekali ini saja. Aku tidak meminta lebih padamu." Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

Sejenak Siwon terdiam sambil menatap surat itu tanpa berkata apapun, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan."

"Gomawo, Siwon-ah."

"Ne."

Akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Ahra benar-benar pergi dari rumah Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu memandangi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Surat yang ia sudah tulis semalam memang ia siapkan untuk Yunho. Sebelum kepergiannya, Jaejoong ingin Yunho mengetahui suatu fakta yang mungkin tidak bisa ia simpan selamanya. Sambil mengelus perutnya Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jaejoong-ssi.." terdengar suara seorang namja yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan sepasang mata doe eyesnya menangkap sosok namja tua dengan baju lusuhnya. Namja tua iu menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaejoong-ssi.."

"Ah, Ajusshi." Sapa Jaejoong kembali pada pria tua yang merupakan tetangganya. Namja yang ia kenal bernama Tan Hangeng itu memang tetangga yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Jepang. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Aku akan pindah dengan Adikku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Pasti aku akan sangat kesepian. Kau tahu, kan kalau pria tua ini hidup sebatang kara." Ucap Hangeng.

"Ajusshi, kalau boleh aku bertanya, dimana istri dan anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pria tua itu dengan mata besarnya.

"Istri? Aku tidak punya. Tapi mungkin anak aku punya." Jelasnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Ne?"

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Kami saling mencintai sampai akhirnya hubungan kami tercium oleh ayahnya dan menyuruh kami berpisah. Padahal Saat itu kekasihku sedang mengandung buah cinta kami. Dan terakhir kudengar kalau wanita itu menikah dengan pria lain."

"Sekarang, dimana dia Ajusshi?" Jaejoong menatap pria tua didepannya dengan kasihan. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang hidup sebatang kara didunia ini. Masih banyak orang yang bernasib lebih tragis darinya. Beruntung, Ahra masih mau memperdulikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mencoba menghubunginya. Saat aku bertanya dimana anakku, dia mengatakan kalau anak kami sudah mati."

Jaejoong yang ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dialami Hangeng, menatap sedih pria itu. Dengan lembut Jaejoong menggenggam tangan tua itu. "Aku yakin, Ajusshi akan menemukan kebahagiaan nantinya. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Ajusshi."

"Ne. Kau benar. Aku akan lebih bersabar lagi."

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

"Oppa, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne?" imbuh Ahra pada namja tampan bermata Musang didepannya. Ia memeluk erat sang kakak.

"kau juga. Jagan terlalu banyak bermain. Disana kau juga harus meneruskan pendidikan desainmu." Balas Yunho. Lalu matanya beralih kepada Siwon. "Aku titipkan adikku padamu."

"Ne, Hyung." Balas Siwon sambil memberikan senyum lesung pipinya pada calon kakak iparnya. Hari ini tepat kepergian Ahra dan Siwon. Kepergian mereka diantar oleh Yunho saja karena sang Appa dan Eommanya sedang pergi ke Busan. Jika bertanya dimana Jaejoong, Ahra sudah menyuruh namja cantik itu memasuki ruang tunggu pesawat terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mau Yunho melihat Namja cantik kesayangannya itu. Ahra masih ingin menyiksa kakaknya itu lebih lama.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, tangan besar Siwon tadi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku celananya. Hanya saja, Namja tampan bermata musang itu tak menyadari hal itu karena ia sibuk menceramahi sang adik.

"Oppa, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Ahra sambil ia melambaikan tangan kepada sang kakak.

"Hati-hati." Balas Yunho yang juga ikut melambaikan tangannya. Setelah bayang Siwon dan Ahra sudah tak lagi nampak di manik mata musang itu, Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ia tadi mengantar Ahra. Dengan gagahnya tubuh tegap Yunho berjalan melintasi para pengunjung dibandara. Banyak Yeoja yang menatapnya kagum pada sosok itu, berharap jika Yunho akan menatap mereka kembali. Tapi sepetinya tidak. Yunho terlalu cuek untuk urusan itu.

Sesampaiya didalam mobil, Yunho merogoh saku celananya berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Namun keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati barang lain yang ada didalam saku celanannya. Seingatnya, ia hanya memasukkan ponselnya saja disana. Perlahan ia pun mengambil benda itu bersama dengan handponenya. Ditatapnya benda yang merupakan lipatan kertas kecil itu. Kemudian tangannya membuka lipatan demi lipatan, sampai akhirnya ia mulai menyadari kalau lipatan kertas itu adalah sebuah surat. Entah datangnya dari mana. Yang pasti ia mengernyit begitu melihat tulisannya itu. Tulisan yang sepertinya ia kenali. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia mulai membaca kata demi kata dari surat itu.

_Yun.._

_Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali bukan kita tidak bertemu. Aku yakin kau pasti semakin tampan, bukan? Mianhae, jika aku menjadi namja pengecut dan tak berani mengatakan hal ini langsung kepadamu. Aku takut kau takkan mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu. Bisakah kau membacanya?_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, selama pernikahan kita aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku tahu orang yang kau cintai bukahlah aku. tapi, aku egois dan masih berharap kalau nantinya cintaku akan terbalaskan. Aku bahkan tak peduli kau menyiksaku seperti apa. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Entah mengapa setiap kali aku memikirkan nasibku, aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini bodoh. Setiap kali aku mengingatmu aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah Namja yang tidak tahu diuntung. Setiap kali aku memandangi tubuhku aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Mungkin dengan kepergianku dari hidupmu kau akan tenang dan bahagia. Meski aku bukanlah istri yang baik, kau selalu ada. Biarpun kau tak pernah mengijikanku untuk berdiri disampingmu. Aku selalu dibelakangmu. Melihatmu secara diam-diam. Namun aku sadar memang Namja sepertiku tak pantas memiliki hatimu. Cukup mencintaimu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. _

_Yunho-ya, terima kasih untuk waktu yang berharga ini. Aku sangat bahagia mengingat kenangan kita dulu. Dimana saat kau memanggilku, menggenggam tanganku hangat. Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi darimu. Cukup ini saja yang akan aku bawa hingga waktuku habis. Hanya ini yang akan aku jaga sebagai tanda perpisahan darimu... anak kita..._

_Kim Jae Joong._

Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening berhasil turun dari pelupuk mata musang itu. Hatinya kini hancur. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia bahkan ingin sekali menusukkan sebuah pisau ke dadanya agar rasa sakit itu menghilang. Jaejoong, namja itu tulus mencintainya tapi kini ia menghilang. Yunho telah meyianyiakannya dan membuangnya seperti sampah. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Perasaannya untuk namja cantik itu sedikit-sedikit telah tumbuh, namun mengapa harus seperti ini. Ia jahat, sangat jahat. Mungkin jika saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi berdiri, Yunho pasti takkan kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"Jae, mianhae.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

**_Shining right before our eyes,_**

**_The glittering sunset__  
Inside my chest, a profound love  
Like nothing I have ever felt before_**

**If I say to myself that I'm fine on my own,**  
**I'm telling a lie**

**I've been passing time like this,**  
**But from now on,**  
**You're the only one I'll never part from**

**Time and time again**  
**I'll send it to you, what you're looking for**  
**All your hesitation will melt away,**  
**Let's live and FOREVER LOVE**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**Gadeng bercanda.. masih TBC kok ini hehe... gimana? Yang minta update cepat, sudah Author lakukan hehe... tapi kalau untuk bagus atau engganya, aku enggak tahu ya.. yang pasti ini akhir dari chap. 8 ini... kalau ada yang mau usul gimana harusnya yunho menderita boleh kok.. di chap. Depan kita akan menyiksa Appa kita yang satu ini hahahaha #plak dilempar sendal masjid..**_

_**Oke tanpa banyak bicara, silahkan memabaca hehe...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 9/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kwon (Jung) Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

_**Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening berhasil turun dari pelupuk mata musang itu. Hatinya kini hancur. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia bahkan ingin sekali menusukkan sebuah pisau ke dadanya agar rasa sakit itu menghilang. Jaejoong, namja itu tulus mencintainya tapi kini ia menghilang. Yunho telah meyianyiakannya dan membuangnya seperti sampah. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Perasaannya untuk namja cantik itu sedikit-sedikit telah tumbuh, namun mengapa harus seperti ini. Ia jahat, sangat jahat. Mungkin jika saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi berdiri, Yunho pasti takkan kuat menopang tubuhnya. **_

"_**Jae, mianhae.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**Jeongmal Mianhae, Saranghae..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi itu disebuah rumah yang besar terlihatlah dua orang namja yang sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Salah seorang Maid dengan telaten melayani kedua majikannya itu. Tak ada satu pun suara disana, selain dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu. Seorang namja yang merupaka kepala keluarga disana menghabiskan makanannya dengan hikmat, hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Chunnie-ah.." panggil namja yang bernama Kim junsu itu pada sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Yoochun yang mendengar suara sang istri memanggilnya, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ada sedikit rasa bingung ketika mendapati tatapan tak biasa Junsu yang terus memandanginya. Dibola mata hitam itu bisa ia lihat ada kesedihan yang menyeruak disana.

"Waeyo, baby? Apakah ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya to the point. Park yoochun memang bukanlah orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Ia lebih senang langsung berbicara pada intinya, dari pada harus bermanis mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya namja imut itu.

"Ne, tentu saja."

Sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan, Junsu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Hal ini selalu ia lakukan kala ia sedang mengaku kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, dan Yoochun tahu akan kebiasaan istrinya itu.

"Aku ini orang seperti apa dimatamu?"

Sejenak Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Sudah jelas Junsu adalah istri yang terbaik. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Yoochun menikahinya. Ia bukanlah namja yang sembarangan memilih seseorang untuk mendampinginya seumur hidup.

"Kau adalah istri yang terbaik, Baby." Jawab Yoochun lugas. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih penasaran dengan maksud istrinya itu.

"Terbaik?' Tanya Junsu meyakini. "Apakah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Ayolah sayang, aku paling tidak suka permainan teka-teki. Katakan saja apa maksudmu." ujar Yoochun yang mulai tak sabar dengan arah pembicaraan sang istri.

Junsu diam, memandangi wajah tampan sang suami. Park Yoochun, namja yang paling sabar yang ia kenal. Tak pernah sedikit pun membentak atau pun memarahinya. Apapun kesalahan yang diperbuat Junsu, selalu mendapat maaf dari namja itu. Sejenak Junsu mulai bertanya, bisakah ia jujur kepada suaminya itu sekarang? apakah Yoochun akan marah padanya?

"Chunnie-ah, bagaimana jika aku bukanlah istri yang baik seperti yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku adalah namja yang jahat?" tanya Junsu takut-takut. Ia ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Sejak semalaman ia nyaris tak bisa memejamkan matanya. bayangan Jaejoong yang menamparnya selalu menjadi pengusik harinya. Dan kini sudah dua bulan sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan adiknya itu

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat pada siapapun sayang. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada orang lain. Aku sangat mengenalmu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah jahat pada orang lain. Aku jahat, Chunnie-ah." Ucap Junsu yang mulai tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Air matanya bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengerti sayang.." Yoochun merasa mulai panik dengan ucapan istrinya. Tak pernah selama ia menikah, Junsu menangis hingga sepilu ini. Dan itu membuatnya yang melihat menjadi merasa nyeri didadanya.

"Aku..Aku jahat pada Jaejoong. Aku jahat pada adikku sendiri, Chunnie.." isakan semakin menjadi keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. Tak kuasa menahannya, Junsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan para pelayan padanya. Semua menatap bingung pada Nyonya rumah itu. Biasanya mereka hanya akan melihat seorang Junsu tersenyum dan berucap hangat layaknya seorang ibu. Namun kini mereka melihat sendiri sisi lai dari Junsu. Junsu yang lemah, dengan segala yang dipunyanya mengaku kesalahannya didepan sang suami.

Yoochun menatap Horor pada istrinya itu. Awalnya ia kurang mengerti maksud dari istrinya itu, tapi sekelebat bayangan dimana sang istri pertama kali bertemu dengan pasiennya yang juga bernama Jaejoong itu kembali di ingatannya. Ia meningat jelas bagaimana ekspresi keduanya ketika Yoochun mengenalkan mereka. Dan ia juga ingat itulah saat terakhir dimana Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya kepadanya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar selama dua bulan terakhir tentang pasiennya yang tengah hamil 6 bulan itu. Mungkinkah Junsu berkata sesuatu padanya saat Yoochun meninggalkan mereka berdua waktu itu?

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yoochun berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh tentang istrinya dan juga Jaejoong.

"Aku..mengusirnya sata dulu dia hidup sebatang kara. Aku juga mengancam akan membunuhnya jika ia berani mengatakan kepada siapapun jika kamu bersaudara. Bahkan aku juga mengatakan kalau anak Yunho yang berada didalam kandungannya adalah anak haram. Aku menyesal..Aku menyesal.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar tanpa membuka wajahnya yang saat ini tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang...dia mengandung anak Yunho?" Yoochun sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia tidak tuli. Ia mendengar jelas kalau istrinya mengatakan anak yang dikandung jaejoong adalah anak Yunho. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Yunho adalah suami Boa. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi persoalan baru yang rumit.

"Saat kita berkunjung ke rumah Yunho beberapa Bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong disana. Aku tahu disana ia diperlakukan buruk, tapi aku tak peduli padanya. Aku hanya diam. Bahkan saat ia diusir oleh Yunho pun aku juga mengetahuinya."

"Suie, aku tidak menyangka.. Kau.."

"Aku menyesal. Aku merasa bersalah pada mendiang ibuku. Ia memintaku menjaga Jaejoong, tapi aku malah menelantarkannya. Aku sungguh menyesal.."

Yoochun berpindah yang tadinya duduk disamping istrinya, kini ia duduk dibawah istrinya. Ia menumpukkan semua bebannya pada lutut sang istri. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir sang istri. Selayaknya manusia biasa, ia sangat kecewa dengan istrinya. Namun apakah reaksinya akan berguna? Tentu tidak. Kekecewaannya hanya akan menambah penderitaan Junsu.

Yoochun mungkin boleh berangan dirinya tak percaya, namun jika junsu sendiri yang mengatakannya, ia bisa apa? Mungkinkah ini semua adalah penyebab mereka tidak bisa memiliki keturunan? Mungkinkah saat ini Tuhan sedang menegur istrinya?

Perlahan tangan kokoh Yoochun menggapai jemari sang istri dan membuka wajah sembabnya. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus miris. Beginikah jalan hidup istrinya. Meski ia tak tahu alasan dibalik semua itu, namun ia yakin Junsu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa meringankan bebanmu, sayang?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada jaejoong, Chunnie. Aku sangat menyesal." Ucap Junsu yang masih sesenggukkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha mencari keberadaan adikmu. Kita akan membawanya berkumpul bersama kita, sayang.."

Adegan itu diakhiri dengan Yoochun yang menggendong tubuh Junsu ala bridal style kedalam kamar mereka. Kepergian pasangan itu dihadiahi dengan tatapan kagum para pekerja dirumah megah itu. Mereka semua terkagum melihat betapa besarnya cinta Yoochun pada Junsu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti pada istrinya.

"Aku semakin kagum pada Tuan Yoochun. Ia namja yang sangat baik. Aku jadi iri." Ucap salah satu pelayan pada rekannya.

"Iya. Tuan Junsu sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan orang sebaik dirinya." Balasnya yang disertai anggukkan atas ucapan temannya itu.

Yoochun terus menggendong tubuh sang istri dalam rengkuhannya. Ia berusaha menjadi penghangat di tengah dinginnya masalah yang menimpa sang istri. Cintanya terlalu besar hingga ia tak memusingkan bagaimana masa lalu namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sampai ia lupa bahwa sebenarnya masih ada hal penting lainnya yang harus ia tanyakan pada Junsu. _Hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho? Dan Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengandung anak Yunho, sahabatnya?_

.

.

.

BRAK

"Aku menginginkan Yunho kembali padaku!" teriak seorang wanita dengan perawakan tinggi dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Dari balik kacamat hitamnya tersirat kemarahan pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang terduduk tenang sambil sesekali menyerumpun teh didepannya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Boa. Kau terlihat seperti jalang saat ini." Ucap Heechul dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasanya. Ia sangat tahu perasaan menantunya, ani, mantan menantunya itu. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia lebih baik dibenci orang lain dari pada dibenci anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Bukankah kau bilang aka mengusahakan agar aku bisa selalu bersama Yunho. Tapi mana buktinya? Sekarang saja kau hanya diam melihatku menjadi janda!" semburnya marah. Ia tak peduli lagi pada tatapan orang-orang di cafe itu, yang menatapnya seperti 'hey, kau gila?!'. Yang ia tahu ia hanya menginginkan Yunhonya kembali. Hanya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau membuat Rahimmu luruh. Andai saja tidak, kau bisa memiliki kekuatan dari anak yang dikandunganmu. Tapi tidak. Jadi kau harus lebih bersabar. Yunho itu sangat pintar. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja dikelabuhi." Ucap Heechul masih dalam keadaan tenang. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyangka kalau wanita elegan ini dulunya adalah mantan penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Berkat bantuan Boa, ia bisa keluar dengan bebasnya dari sana.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Yunho kembali padaku. Terlebih aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud Yunho menceraikanku. Dan prosesnya sangat cepat. Baru hitungan minggu pengadilan menyatakan bahwa kami sudah resmi bercerai. Bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankannya?" ujarnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan bertindak sejauh itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Padahal siangnya ia masih berbelanja bersama pria itu, namun ketika malam Yunho diam-diam mengambil tanda tangan Boa untuk melengkapi berkas perceraian mereka.

"Untuk sementara jangan melakukan apapun. Kita lihat apa yang sedang Yunho rencanakan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan segera membawa Jalang itu kembali."

Mata Boa membulat sempurna. Apa maksud ibu mertuanya itu dengan 'jalang'. Dan siapa yang dimaksud.

"Karena... sebentar lagi anak Yunho akan lahir. cucuku sebentar lagi akan lahir.."

.

.

.

.

Terduduklah seorang namja disebuah kursi singgasananya. Name tag yang tergeletak rapi diatas mejanya, menjadi penjelasan bagi siapa saja yang bertanya siapa sebenarnya namja itu. Ya, dia Jung Yunho. Dengan jabatannya yang tertinggi di Jung's Corp membuatnya menjadi namja paling dihormati. Kekuasaannya tak bisa menandingi siapapun. Dialah namja terkaya ke dua se Asia.

Namun tak ada yang tahu, dibalik sosoknya yang dingin itu kini tersimpan sosok lemah lainnya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari siapapun. Ia tak mau ada yang mengetahui bahwa seorang Jung Yunho juga bisa menangis meraung, terlebih saat ia kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sudah lima bulan lamanya ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan sosok yang kini berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Sosok yang baru saja ia sadari sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu kini tengah berada di Jepang bersama Adik dan juga Calon adik iparnya. Ia mengetahui itu semua sejak dua bulan lalu, dimana ia menerima surat dari Jaejoong. Setelahnya ia langsung memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mencari informasi mengenai mantan istrinya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu mendapat informasi kalau istrinya saat ini tengah mengandung anak lelakinya, buah cintanya.

Licik memang jika sekarang Yunho berusaha keras untuk bisa kembali bersama Jaejoong. Namun kenyataannya, ia semakin mencintai mantan istrinya itu setelah mengetahui kehadiran calon anak mereka. Hatinya terasa membuncah ketika ia menerima salah satu foto terakhir sang istri dengan perut besarnya sedang mengayuh sepeda dari orang suruhannya. Sungguh miris, Namja cantik itu harus melewati semuanya dengan kemiskinan. Namun Yunho yakin Jaejoong pasti hidup bahagia meski kekurangan uang. Berbeda saat bersama dirinya yang selalu menangis karena siksaan dari Yunho.

Sungguh Yunho ingin sekali mencekik dirinya sendiri mengingat menderitaan yang sudah ia berikan pada namja cantik itu. Sebagai gantinya ia berjanji akan membawa Jaejoong ke sisinya ia takkan membiarkan sang ibu dari anaknya itu menderita lagi. Ia bersumpah akan mengabdikan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk Jaejoong. Sebagai langkah awalnya, Yunho sudah resmi menceraikan Boa. Sehari setelah mendapat kabar kehamilan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menghubungi pengacaranya untuk mengurus perceraiannya dengan Boa. Namun lagi, Yunho harus menerima benih dari kesalahannya. Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengamuk padanya dan tak segan memukulinya membabi buta, begitupun sang ibu, Jung Heechul yang senantiasa membela menantu kesayangannya itu. Bahkan saat ini Heechul mendiaminya karena hal itu. Tapi Yunho hanya diam.

"_Eomma benar-benar kecewa padamu, Yun." _

Itulah kata terakhir yang Jung Heechul ucapkan pada Yunho. Selebihnya tak pernah lagi terdengar suara wanita paruh baya itu memanggilnya. Ia sadar semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkan semua kesakitan ini. Baginya, semua ini tidak ada bandingnya dengan rasa sakit yang Jaejoong alami dulu karenanya.

Ia tahu saat ini Adik perempuannya dan juga Appanya masih bungkam. Mereka pura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong. Appanya seakan sudah bungkam seribu bahasa padanya. Namja tua itu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Yunho mencoba menggali informasi mengenai Jaejoong. Ahra juga sama dengan Appanya. Yeoja itu selalu menghindar setiap kali Yunho bertanya dimana keberadaan jaejoong. Bahkan Ahra juga melarang dirinya untuk menjenguknya ke Jepang. Yunho sebenarnya bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi secepat kilat, namun hatinya baru tenang ketika memastika sendiri dari mulut orang terdekatnya kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Alhasil sekarang Yunho harus menugaskan mata-matanya untuk mengawasi Jaejoong. Biarpun Jaejoong saat ini berada ditangan yang aman, namun ia masih khawatir akan keselamatannya dan juga calon anak mereka. Terlebih mengetahui sifat Boa yang terlampau nekat kalau sudah marah. Ia tak mau ambil resiko kehilangan anaknya atau pun dua orang sekaligus.

Sambil menumpuhkan semua bebannya pada kursi kebesarannya, Yunho mencoba menerawang ke langit ruangannya. Ia memejamkan mata musangnya sambil membayangkan wajah sang istri yang sedang tersenyum. Ia baru sadar sekarang kalau jaejoong adalah pemilik senyum terindah yang pernah ada baginya. Senyum itu sangat menenangkan baginya. Harus berpuasa untuk tidak meledakkan hasrat kerinduannya membuat Yunho sedikit Frustasi. Namun apa mau dikata, ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Ia tak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Jaejoong sekarang. Yunho harus menggunakan tak tik jitu. Yah, ia yakin semua pengorbanan pasti akan berbuah manis.

"Jae, Bogoshippo..." lirihnya.

Tak lama Yunho merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pesan yang masuk ke smartphonenya. Begitu membaca pesan itu, entah datang dari mana senyuman kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang tak pernah sekalipun terpasang di bibir hati Yunho ketika didepan umum. Seperti ketiban bulan jatuh, Yunho sangat bahagia sekarang. pesan itu seolah menjadi membuka pintu gerbang menuju langkahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan Namja yang paling ia cintai dan juga anak mereka yang akan lahir dalam hitungan minggu lagi.

Pesan yang berasal dari mata-matanya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Jaejoong. Ia mengatakan kalau besok Ahra dan Siwon akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Mereka kesana untuk urusan dinas Siwon yang memang tak bisa lagi ditunda. Dengan kehamilan Jaejoong yang semakin tua membuat mereka tidak mungkin mengajak namja cantik itu. Sangat beresiko jika Jaejoong sampai nekat untuk ikut. Yunho tahu ini kesempatan emasnya. Sebelumnya ia pasti akan terhalang oleh Ahra yang mati-matian mencegahnya untuk datang ke rumah mereka di Jepang. Yunho tahu itu hanya akal-akalan adiknya saja untuk menghalanginya bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho dengan segera menghubungi sekretarisnya melalui interkom yang sengaja dipasang diruangannya untuk memudahkannya memerintah sekretarisnya itu.

"Ne, Yunho sajangnim." Suara seorang wanita terdengar disana. Sunny sudah bekerja dengan Yunho 3 tahun, sudah mengerti kalau atasannya itu sangat malas untuk keluar ruangan hanya untuk memberikan perintah pada bawahannya. Ya begitulah sosok Yunho, yang tak pernah mau repot untuk hal apapun.

"Alihkan semua jadwalku minggu ini di Jepang. Aku ingin pertemuan dengan dewan redaksi di Jepang diadakan minggu ini. Dan selama beberapa minggu ke depan atur ulang semua jadwalku. Pastikan tak ada yang padat. Dan Besok aku ingin semua jadwalku kosong, Mengerti?" perintah Yunho dengan tegasnya.

"Baiklah. Sajangnim." Disana terdengar suara Sunny yang pasrah begitu saja atas perintah bosnya itu. Sepertinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan Sunny harus siap menjadi bahan omelan semua pemegang saham karena sikap Yunho yang seenaknya itu. Namun apa mau dikata, tak ada satupun yang berani menentangnya. Yunho adala pemimpin segalanya. Kehilangan satu saham tak membuatnya bangkrut.

Sedangkan Yunho yang baru saja membalas pesan mata-matanya itu tersenyum. Ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Jaejoong saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan ia juga tak sabar menyapa anak mereka. Yunho pastikan hanya dirinyalah namja yang berada disamping jaejoong ketika Namja cantik itu melahirkan Putra mereka.

"Jaejooang-ah, Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

**TOKYO, JEPANG**

"Oppa... Aku tidak mau ikut." Rengek Ahra yang setia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang tak lagi ramping itu. Sedangkan namja cantik berambut panjang itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah lebih tertarik membaca majalah fashion dari pada meladeni ocehan Ahra.

Ya, selama dua bulan berada di Jepang membuat kepribadian Jaejoong berubah. Semula ia adalah namja yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, kini jaejoong bersikap layaknya seorang ibu tiri. Ia tak segan membentak siapa saja yang berani melawannya. Bahkan Ahra dan siwon Sering menerima jeweran gratis dari namja cantik itu, karena pasangan ini tak mau membelikkannya boneka gajah raksasa. Meski begitu baik Siwon maupun ahra sangat memaklumi perubahan itu. Mereka tahu bukan hal yang mudah membawa perut besar kemana pun kau pergi. Terlebih kehamilan Jaejoong membuat napsu makannya menggila. Dalam sehari ia bisa menghabiskan 20 potong ayam goreng dan 4 porsi spagetti dalam waktu dekat.

"Ahra, Kau jangan manja. Oppa tak suka." Ujar Jaejoong tegas, namun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah fashion itu.

Banyak brand pakaian terbaru yang bermunculan. Namun tak ada satu pun yang akan dibeli oleh namja cantik itu. Jaejoong lebih suka menjahitnya sendiri ketimbang membelinya. Dua bulan berada di kota besar di jepang ini membuatnya terbiasa mandiri. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri sudah tidak bergantung lagi pada Ahra. Ia suda bekerja sebagai perancang busana amatiran di butik salah satu kenalannya disana. Baginya tak ada masalah, hitung-hitung untuk menambah biaya caesar yang tak sedikit nanti.

"chagy, sudahlah. Lagipula ada Hyun Joong yang bisa memantau keadaaan Jae Hyung." Ucap Siwon dari dalam kamar. Namja itu dengan telaten membereskan semua keperluan dirinya dan kekasihnya itu. Awalnya Ahra bersikeras menolak untuk ikut ke Hokkaido. Ia lebih memilih menemani kakak iparnya yang sedang hamil muda itu. Ia berujar kalau nanti Jaejoong melahirkan, hanya dirinya yang boleh berada disamping namja cantik itu. Bahkan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mau membereskan semua pakaiannya. Alhasil semua dilakukan oleh Siwon seorang diri, dan itu membuat jaejoong sedikit geram dengan sikap Ahra yang kelewatan.

"Kalau kau masih memaksa, aku akan kabur ke rumah Hyun Joong." Ancam Jaejoong yang sukses membuat mata hijau ahra melebar. Ia memang sangat takut kalau kakak iparnya itu kabur kerumah namja yang sudah menjadi tetangga mereka sejak pertama kali kedatangan ke Jepang. Ahra tahu kalau Hyun Joong pasti memiliki maksud lain kepada jaejoong. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia menerima Jaejoong bekerja di butik adiknya padahal ia baru pertama kali mengenal Jaejoong.

"Andwe! Oppa tidak boleh pergi!" pekiknya tak terima. " kalau sampai Oppa nekat, akan aku bawa Hyun Joong sekalian bersamaku. Aku lebih baik meninggalkan Oppa sendirian dari pada bersama namja mesum itu."

"jadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menajamkan mata doe eyesnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membantu Si Kuda itu berkemas." Pasrahnya. Entah dibanding Yunho, Ahra jauh lebih takut pada Jaejoong. Sekali saja namja cantik itu berucap maka Ahra tidak bisa berkata tidak. Baginya selain Siwon dan appanya, Jaejoong adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Ya! Kuda! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau memasukkan seluruh pakaianku ke dalam koper? Kau pikir kita akan pindah kemana, hah?" oceh Ahra saat menemukan lemarinya kosong.

"aku hanya membantumu saja, sayang. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap Siwon tenang. Ia kini sudah bersantai setelah mengemas semua barang keperluannya dan tunangannya itu.

"Arrrrgh! Ingin aku lempar saja atasanmu itu ke Jurang." Geram Ahra lalu masuk ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu dengan kencang.

Jaejoong yang melihat kelakuan adik iparnya itu hanya bisa mengelus perutnya, berharap kalau anaknya nanti tidak memiliki sifat tempramental seperti Imo-nya itu.

"Aku heran bagaiman bisa anak itu bersikap sangat kasar." Gumam Jaejoong. Perkataan Jaejoong langsung mendapat Respon dari Siwon yang saat ini sedang memakan cemilannya diatas sofa, samping jaejoong duduk.

"Kau juga. Kalian berdua sekarang berubah. Kau menjadi sangat galak, Hyung."

"Benarkah?" mata doe eyes itu membulat sempurna. Hal itu membuat Siwon gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja cantik itu hingga memerah.

"Wae? Apakah karena aku sudah memberikan suratnya?" Tanya siwon. Bukannya menjawab, ia lebih tertarik untuk menanyakan langsung pokok permasalahan.

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu kencang. Bisa kacau kalau Ahra sampai mengetahuinya." bisik Jaejoong pada siwon sambil membungkam namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Kau aneh. Suatu saat Yunho pasti akan datang kesini. Kau harus ingat, seorang Yunho tidak bisa begitu saja dikelabuhi. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa menculikmu hari ini juga."

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"Mana mungkin Yunho nekat menculik ibu hamil sepertiku. Lagi pula aku tidak sudi ikut dengannya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan hidup bahagia bersama Changmin."

Sejenak Siwon bungkam. Ia sangat tahu semua omongan itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Ia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Terbukti dari tingkah jaejoong yang terkadang selalu menangis saat memandangi foto namja bermata musang itu. Terkadang ia juga mengigau dalam tidurnya sambil memanggil nama Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Setelah ia lahir, pasti lambat laun ia akan bertanya siapa ayahnya, siapa ibunya, mengapa mereka terpisah? Hyung, aku pernah merasakan rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dan rasanya sakit." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Kau jangan egois."

"Tapi, kau tahu. Yunho sudah sangat menyakitiku. Sulit bagiku untuk kembali bersamanya." Lirih Jaejoong. Benar, ia memang tak boleh egois. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya saat ini masih perih. Lukanya masih menganga lebar didalam sana.

"Aku tidak berkata kau harus kembali bersamanya. Hanya saja, biarkanlah Yunho mengenal anak kalian. Selebihnya semua keputusan berada ditanganmu, Hyung."

Tanpa Siwon dan Jaejoong sadari, kalau sedari tadi Ahra sudah menguping membicaraan mereka. Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ya, dirinnya memang terlampau egois. Ia sangat tahu jika Jaejoong dan Yunho memang saling mencintai. Hanya saaj ia memilih untuk diam. Ahra tak mau jika Jaejoong kembali menderita. Meski sekarang ia tahu kalau kakaknya sudah resmi menceraikan Boa. Dan Ahra sama sekali tak mau membagi kabar itu pada Jaejoong atau pun Siwon. Ia lebih memilih diam.

Namun hari ini ia sadar, ia sudah salah. Memisahkan kedua orang itu sama saja membuat mereka semakin menderita. Meski awalnya ia hanya menginginkan Yunho yang menderita, namun siapa sangka kalau Jaejoong juga ikut menderita. Cintanya pada Yunho membuatnya tak bisa membenci namja itu.

"Mianhae, oppa. Mianhae.."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong melepas kepergian kedua pasangan itu ke Hokkaido hanya sampai di stasiun. Karena cuaca yang mendukung Siwon memilih menggunakan kereta dari pada pesawat. Selain lebih murah, ia juga bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan Ahra. Selama ini Ahra lebih mementingkan jaejoong ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan sesekali Ahra juga tidur bersama Jaejoong. Yeoja itu benar-benar menjaga kakak iparnya dan calon keponakannya.

"Chagy, kau kenapa?" ucap Siwon ketika ia melihat Ahra yang terlihat murung setelah mereka memasuki kereta.

"aniya. Aku hanya cemas,"

"Wae? Bukankah kita sudah menitipkan Jaejoong pada Seulgi."

"Bukan itu." Lirihnya. Ahra yang duduk disamping jendela hanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Kereta itu mulai berjalan 10 menit yang lalu. Dan selama itu pulalah, ia mencemaskan Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa kalau akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk? Apa ada hubungannya dengan jaejoong?

"Apa kau ingin kita membatalkan saja kepergian kita?" Tanya Siwon. Jujur saja, ia juga mulai mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong sekarang. apalagi tunangannya sudah berkata seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun dua bulan tinggal bersama, Siwon juga merasa bertanggung jawab pada kondisi Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya kalau Seulgi dan Hyun Joong Oppa bisa menjaganya." Ucapnya seakan berusaha menetralkan kadar kegelisahannya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau khawatirkan, sayang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu." Ucap Ahra pelan. Entah apa yang sekarang melintas dalam benaknya. Disatu sisi ia mengharapkan firasatnya tentang kakaknya itu benar. Dengan begitu ia tak harus melihat Jaejoong yang menangis sendiri sambil memandangi foto Yunho. Namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Jaejoong merasakan sakit hati untuk kedua kali. Meski ia yakin kalau Jaejoong tak mungkin semudah itu menerima Yunho kembali.

"Mereka?"

"Ya, Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoong Oppa."

Tak lama Ahra mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia selalu memasang bunyi yang berbeda untuk kontak di handphonenya, terutama untuk orang sekitarnya. Dan kali ini ia mengenal bunyi untuk siapa itu. Dengan keringat dingin ia mencoba membuka pesan masuk di handphonenya.

"Siapa Chagy?" Tanya siwon yang menyadari Air muka ahra yang menegang sempurna.

"Itu..." ucap Ahra menggantung. Rasanya napasnya seperti berhenti mendadak begitu membuka pesan singkat dari si pengirim itu. Mungkin ini yang ia gelisahkan sejak tadi. Dan dugaannya memang tak meleset, mereka sebentar lagi akan bertemu. Tak lama lagi.

Melihat Ahra hanya terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselnya, Akhirnya Siwon sendirilah yang membaca pesan itu. Dan..tak jauh dari ekspresi Ahra, Siwon juga menegang. Air wajahnya berubah seketika begitu membaca isi dari si pengirim pesan itu.

_**From : Yunho Oppa**_

_**Aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu didalam Apartemen kalian. **_

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Ahra dan Siwon, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke butik Seulgi. Sudah seminggu ini ia jarang datang kesini. Alasannya sangat simple, Ahra melarangnya. Adik iparnya itu sangat protekif. Terlebih pernah ia melihat Jaejoong merasakan kontraksi ringan karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Sejak saat itu Ahra benar-benar memantau keadaan Jaejoong dan juga kandungannya.

Hari ini cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas membuat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja ke butik itu. Ambil berolah raga, jaejoong juga ingin menikmati pemandangan yang biasanya sulit ia dapatkan.

Dengan kaos v-neck putih yang tertutup cardigan membuat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong semakin mempesona. Penampilannya dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya sebahu itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Yeoja. Namun memang itu tujuannya. Namja cantik itu tidak mau orang lain memandangnya dan juga anaknya nanti aneh. Biarkanlah ia hidup dikenal sebagai seorang yeoja didepan umum, asalkan anaknya nanti tidak mendapatkan hinaan seperti dirinya dulu.

Tak jarang orang yang melintas disekitarnya memandangnya kagum. Terutama para namja yang lewat dan tak sengaja menangkap pesona seorang kim Jaejoong. Terkada mereka juga melemparkan senyumannya untuk namja cantik itu. Namun lagi-lagi, jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dingin. Menurutnya di kota yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, ia tak perlu terlalu baik disini. Kondisinya yang tengah mengandung membuatnya kurang bisa berhati-hati dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya. Ya, butik yang bernama Moldir itu sudah berdiri sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Memang tak terlalu banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan butik ini, karena letaknya yang menyendiri dari toko fashion lainnya. Namun nama ini cukup terkenal dalam dunia maya. Bahkan dalam setahun omset penjualannya saja bisa mencapai jutaan Yen. Jaejoong merasa beruntung hari itu bertemu Kim Hyun Joong yang merupakan pemilik butik ini. Namja yang juga berasal dari korea itu lanngsung diterima begitu sehari mereka berkenalan. Meski bukan perancang sungguhan, namun karya Jaejoong mendapatkan apresiasi cukup besar dari kalangan pembeli.

"Jaejoong-san!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirangnya dari dalam butik. Jendela itu memang transparan, jadi memungkinkan orang yang berada didalam dapat dengan mudah melihat ke arah luar.

"Seulgi-san.." Balas Jaejoong. Yeoja itu keluar dari dalam butik dan langsung memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang lebih tinggi 20 senti darinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku dengar Ahra dan Siwon sedang ke Hokkaido."

"Ya, dana ku kesini ingin mampir saja. Kau tahu, anakku sangat tidak bisa jauh dari makanan." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah perut besarnya. Tak lama, Jaejoong merasakan kalau anaknya itu sedang melakukan tendangan kecil padanya, seakan menyiakan ucapan sang ibu.

"Ah, kau benar." Seulgi membawa tangannya menyentuh perut Jaejoong itu. "Kau pasti sangat nyaman berada disana."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Seulgi. Selain Ahra dan Siwon, Seulgi dan Hyun Joong sangat rajin mengajak bicara anaknya. Mereka sangat perhatian kepada jaejoong dan tak jarang sering menemani Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Kapan ia akan keluar, Jaejoong-san?"

"Mungkin tiga minggu lagi. Aku jadi tidak sabar." Ucap jaejoong.

"ye, aku juga tidak sabar."

Jaejoong bisa membayangkan pasti akan terjadi perang dingin antara Ahra dan Seulgi. Kedua yeoja ini sama-sama berusaha memperebutkan Changmin, bahkan disaat anak itu masih dalam kandungan sekalipun. Untunglah, Jaejoong sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk jagoannya itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Seulgi dan Ahra juga akan berebut untuk memberikan nama untuk anaknya.

"Kalau kesepian, mampirlah ke tempat kami. Aku akan sangat senang kau mau nginap disana." Ucap Seulgi.

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak janji. Ahra melarangku untuk tinggal dengan namja mesum." Jaejoong terkiki geli mengingat betapa cerewetnya Ahra saat akan berangkat.

"_Oppa jangan menginap di tempat si mesum itu. Aku tidak mau keponakanku lahir sebelum aku berada disini.."_

"Ah, nenek sihir itu cerewet sekali."

"Ne, dia sangat cerewet."

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam berada di butik itu, Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia juga sudah melihat langit mulai mendung. Ya, memang sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Jadi sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Ia yaki sesampainya dirumah, akan sangat banyak sekali panggilan masuk dari Ahra.

Kali ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk naik taksi, menngingat cuacanya yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan janinnya. Selam perjalanan, Mata doe eyes itu memandangi luar jendela. Entah mengapa hari ini hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Ia harap itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan namja yang ia cintai. Ia tak mau juga kehilangan buah hatinya. Jaejoong ingin changmin tumbuh sehat ditangannya. Ia ingin merawat Anaknya itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Takkan ia biarkan Changmin hidup dalam kesusahan seperti dirinya.

"Nak, Eomma sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Lift yang ia naiki tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat di dua lantai dibawah apartemennya. Hal ini membuatnya harus menaiki tangga biasa. Beruntung saat lift itu mati, pintu masukknya dalam keadaan terbuka. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jaejoong akan terperangkap sendirian didalam sana.

Sejenak ia tertegun saat memasuki apartemennya itu. Ruangan itu terlihat terang. Padahal ia sangat mengingat jelas sebelum mengantar Ahra, siwon sudah memadamkan seluruh penerangan disana. Dan tidak mungkin ada pencuri masuk kesana, karena saat ini Jaejoong melihat seluruh perabotan masih tertata rapi pada tempatnya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Smaar-samar ia mendengar suara lentingan besi disana. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja muncul. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana. Sambil melangkah pelan ia berjalan memasuki dapur dengan tangan memeluk perut buncitnya posesif. Ia takut orang itu akan menyakiti anaknya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Jaejoong mulai bisa menangkap sosok bayangan tinggi besar itu sedang berada di dapur. Sosok yang ia yakini adalah namja itu sedang dalam posisi membelakanginya. Entah perasaan dari mana, ia ingin sekali memeluk punggung besar itu. Meski ia tak tahu siapa itu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang melangkah semakin mendekat ke sosok misterius yang membelakanginya itu. Semakin ia mendekat, jaejoong semakin mempertajam indranya. Bau yang menyeruak dari tubuh sosok itu sangat ia kenal.

"Long time No see, Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Sosok itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Namja dengan mata musang itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja cantik yang sedang terdiam mematung didepannya itu. Sosok yang kini terlihat semakin cantik dengan perut buncit yang berisi anak mereka. Ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk erat namja cantik itu. Namun ia yakin setelahnya Jaejoong pasti akan menjerti ketakutan dan itu sangat membahayakan anak mereka.

"Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu terbelalak sempurna. Napasnya tiba-tiba saja tercekat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu. Benarkah ini? Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Perlahan penglihatan Jaejoong mulai mengabur. Ia merasakan pusing hebat di kepalanya dan juga nyeri diperutnya. Seketika itu juga semua menggelap begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Huft... update kilat lagi ne... hehe... **_

_**Maaf ya kalau di chap. Ini kebanyakan narasinya.. abisnya author ga tega juga melihat uri appa menderita. Biarkanlah setelah ini kita menyiksa appa dengan siksaan batin karena mengejar Umma Yeoppo kita hihihi...bagi yang minta Appa sama Umma di ketemukan saat umma sedang hamil besar, Yok sudah nih hehe.**_

_**okedeh sekian curhatan Author. Maaf kalau chap. Ini kurang bagus..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 10/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kwon Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"_**Long time No see, Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Sosok itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Namja dengan mata musang itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja cantik yang sedang terdiam mematung didepannya itu. Sosok yang kini terlihat semakin cantik dengan perut buncit yang berisi anak mereka. Ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk erat namja cantik itu. Namun ia yakin setelahnya Jaejoong pasti akan menjerti ketakutan dan itu sangat membahayakan anak mereka. **_

"_**Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu terbelalak sempurna. Napasnya tiba-tiba saja tercekat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu. Benarkah ini? Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Perlahan penglihatan Jaejoong mulai mengabur. Ia merasakan pusing hebat di kepalanya dan juga nyeri diperutnya. Seketika itu juga semua menggelap begitu saja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika Tuhan mau seperti ini, bisakah semua berjalan seperti yang kumau?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di kediaman Jung siang itu terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang di sekita rumah sambil membersihkan rumah megah itu. Foto-foto keluarga yang tergantung di setiap dinding menjadi penanda betapa bahagianya keluarga itu. Namun, dari banyak foto hanya satu yang memperlihatkan keluarga yang utuh. Dimana Jung Heechul sebagai nyonya rumah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menggendong bayi mungil ditangannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun perak mewahnya. Disamping kanannnya seorang anak kecil bermata musang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dan yang terakhir, sang kepala keluarga yang tampak berdiri disamping kiri Heechul. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Dengan wibawanya ia tampak datar tanpa menunjukkan raut apapun. Namun itulah dirinya. Jung il woo tak pernah mau tersenyum jika ia tak ingin.

Tak jauh dari foto itu, seorang namja paruh baya tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi mewah ruang tamu rumahnya. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima, tidak tampak tanda-tanda penuaan pada dirinya. Ia masih terlihat berwibawa dan gagah sama seperti yang ada pada foto keluarga tadi.

Dalam genggamannya, terlihat sebuah foto usang yang senantiasa ia simpan didalam saku celananya. Foto dimana terdapat dirinya, Heechul dan sosok yang paling ia cintai hingga sekarang, Kim Ki Bum. Mereka berfoto dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Persahabatan mereka dulu sangat kokoh. Bahkan mereka selalu bersama melewati susahnya hidup saat remaja. Namun, siapa sangka semua itu akan lenyap begitu saja. Semuanya hancur karena cinta. Cinta yang tumbuh diantara merekalah yang akhirnya memisahkan ketiganya.

"Kibum-ah, bogoshippoyo.."

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Pagi itu di SMA Dong Bang terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tampak memasuki gerbang mewah sekolah itu. Ya, sekolah elite yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang kaya dan pintar saja. Jika kau tidak memenuhi syarat itu, maka kau akan langsung tertendang keluar dari sana._

_Diantara segerombolan murid SMA itu, terlihat sosok namja dengan rambut hitam legamnya berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namja yang berjalan sambil membaca buku ditangannya itu tak menyadari jika sejak tadi ia berjalan semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya yang cantik serta pipinya yang selalu memerah membuatnya tampak seperti yeoja ketimbang namja. Mungkin jika namja itu dipakaikan pakaian perempuan, tidak ada yang menyangka akalu dirinya adalah namja. _

"_Kibum-ah!" teriak salah satu namja yang berlari ke arah namja cantik didepannya itu._

_merasa terpanggil namja cantik yang sedari tadi senantiasa membaca bukunya itu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihatlah sosok namja tampan dengan wajah runcingnya serta mata sipitnya berlari ke arahnya. Entah perasaan apa itu, namun setiap kali melihat namja itu, Kibum merasakan ada yang berdesir didalam tubuhnya. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh peson seorang Jung Il Woo._

"_Huh..huh..huh.. kau itu terlalu, kibum-ah. Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekolah bareng. Tapi, kau malah sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri." Ucap Il woo begitu ia telah berdiri dihadapan Kibum. _

"_Ne. Tuan Jung sepertinya tak terbiasa berlari, ne? Mian. Kau harus berlari mengejarku." Balas Kibum disertai senyum manisnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Il woo sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman haangat dari sang pujaan hati._

"_Ah. Ani.. aku sangat suka mengejar namjachinguku sendiri kok." Sangkal Ilwo. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan kekasihnya yang sudah setahun ini ia kencani. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan antara sang putera konglomerat dan putera seorang petani biasa itu. Bisa dikatakan antara Kibum dan Il woo terhalang oleh status mereka. Kim Kibum terlahir sebagai putera seorang petani miskin yang bermodal otak cerdas, akhirnya mampu sekolah di SMA Dong Bang. Sedangkan Il woo seorang pewaris tahta kekayaan Jung's Corp. Memang dasarnya pintar, semakin memudahkan jalannya untuk sekolah di sekolah unggulan ini. _

"_Ya! Pasangan aneh.." terdengar lengkinngan suara seorang yeoja cantik yang tak jauh dari pasangan itu. Terlihatlah sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya turun dari mobil limosinnya. Dengan anggun dan wajah bak cinderella itu , ia melewati murid-murid yang membatu ditempatnya karena terbius sosok menganggumkan seorang Kim Heechul. Yeoja itu adalah bintang sekolah. Seorang kapten cheers, dan juga seorang model majalah remaja. _

_Rupanya saat ini bintang sekolah itu tengah menghampiri dua namja yang merupakan sahabatnya. Kim Kibum dan Jung Il woo, mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Heechul punya. Perhatian dan baik tanpa mengenal status yang berbeda diantara mereka._

"_Annyeong, Chullie-ah.." Sapa Kibum begitu yeoja cantik itu berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Aissh.. aku tak suka kau seformal itu padaku." Balas Heechul jengkel. Selama ia mengenal namja cantik yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu, hal yang paling ia benci adalah sikap Kibum yang masih saja bersikap formal padanya. Meski begitu, berkat kecerdasan Kibum, Heechul mampu melewati ulangan dengan baik. Maklum saja model majalah itu bukanlah murid pintar. Bisa dikatakan dirinya adalah yeoja dengan otak standar._

"_sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disini? Apakah kalian mau dijemur seperti kemarin?" suara Il Woo menginterupsi. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang senang mengganggu jalan._

"_Issh.. Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Jung." Cibir Heechul. Lalu tanpa canggung ia memeluk dengan Il woo dan Kibum bersamaan. Kini terlihatlah dua namja yang berjalan dengan yeoja cantik yang merangkul lengan mereka ditengahnya. Mereka memang tiga serangkai yang tak terpisahkan. Semua orang tahu betapa setianya mereka. Tak pernah meninggalkan, selalu bersama. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam itu dikediaman keluarga Jung sedang diadakan makan malam. Makan malam yang memang setiap hari rutin dilaksanakan setiap harinya hari itu berbeda. Kenapa? Karena ada kehadiran namja cantik yang kini terduduk disamping Il woo. Kibum yang kala itu berkunjung seharian disana memang sengaja diminta Mrs. Jung untuk membantunya. Biarpun seorang namja Kibum sangat pandai memasak. Ya, memang kondisinya yang sudah menjadi yatim sejak kecil membuatnya harus hidup mandiri. _

"_Bummie-ah, kau mau tambah nasinya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung lembut. Ia sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Begitu juga Mr. Jung. Meski begitu mereka tak mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka itu._

"_Ani, Ahjumma. Aku sudah kenyang." Balas Kibum sambil menunduk malu. _

_Melihat interaksi antara eomma dan kekasihnya itu membuat Il woo sedikit lega. Sejak pertama kali membawa Kibum ke rumahnya, ia pikir orang tuanya akan marah, namun kenyataan tidak. Bumonimnya sangat menyayangi Kibum sama seperti Il woo. Bahkan mereka juga tak segan memberikan hadiah saat Kibum ulang tahun atau memenangkan lomba._

"_kau harus sering makan, nak. Tubuhmu itu sangat kurus." Ucap Mr. Jung menimpali._

_Tak lama dari arah luar, terlihat seorang maid berlari tergesa-gesa ke ruang makan. Melihat hal itu, Mr. Jung sebagai kepala rumah tangga langsung berdiri dari bangkunya._

"_Ada apa, Hyerin?" tanyanya pada maidnya itu. Il woo dan Kibum saling berpandangan heran. _

"_tenangkan dirimu dulu. Katakan ada apa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung lembut._

"_Itu.. ada Tuan Kim dan putrinya. Mereka..."_

_Belum sempat meneruskan kata-kata, pintu rumah Mr. Jugn sudah terbuka kasar. Masuklah sosok tinggi tegap Mr. Kim dengan Heechul yang berjalan dibelakangnya._

"_Tuan Jung, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan disini." Ucapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Il Woo. "Dan Kau, ikutlah."_

_Akhirnya Mr. Jung, Mr. Kim, Heechul, dan il woo duduk di ruang kerja Mr. Jung tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Mr. Jung mencoba membuka obrolan._

"_Ada apa Mr. Kim kedatanganmu ke kediaman kami?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu. Semula ia merasa aneh dengan orang tua dari sahabat anaknya itu. Tak pernah sekalipun Mr. Kim datang kerumahnya selarut dan tiba-tiba seperti ini kalau tidak ada hal yang penting._

"_Aku ingin anakmu menikahi putriku." Jawab Mr. Kim tegas. Ia memang tak pernah suka berbasa-basi dengan lawan bicaranya._

"_Mwo?" ucap Mr. Jung dan Il woo hanya mampu memekik kaget. Matanya beralih kepada Heechul yang duduk disamping ayahnya itu. Sejak tadi yeoja cantik itu hanya tertunduk tanpa berani memperlihatkan wajahnya._

"_Apa maksud anda?" tanya Mr. Jung heran._

"_Purtiku hamil anak anda. Dan aku tidak mau cucuku lahir tanpa ayah."_

"_Tapi bukan aku.." belum sempat berkata, Heechul sudah menyela duluan._

"_Oppa, aku mohon.." ucap Heechul memelas. _

_Dalam hati Il Woo saat ini ia sangat ingin membakar hidup-hidup yeoja didepannya itu. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal yang memalukan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan dengan Kibum, ia belum pernah sama sekali melakukan hubungan intim._

"_Andwae! Aku tidak mau." Ucap Il woo lantang sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Appa, aku bukan ayah dari anak itu. Aku mencintai Kibum, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya!" _

"_Apa kau bilang?!" kini bangkit dari duduknya. Namja paruh baya itu masih gagah dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Saat ini mata hijaunya memandang garang pada putera semata wayangnya itu. "Kau gila? Il Woo, Kibum itu namja. Hubungan kalian terlarang!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai!"_

_._

_PLAK_

_._

_Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus Il Woo. Selama 18 tahun ia dilahirkan, tak pernah sekalipun appanya melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Bahkan untuk mencubitnya saja tidak._

"_Nikahi Heechul atau kau pergi dari rumah ini!" ancamnya. Sedikit takut namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Il Woo tak mungkin melepaskan Kibum begitu saja._

"_Baik, aku akan pergi. Aku takkan kembali apapun yang terjadi."_

_Il Woo pun tanpa permisi keluar dari ruang kerja appanya. Dengan langkah besar, ia menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya sang eomma dan Kibum sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan raut wajah khawatir._

_Mrs. Jung yang mulai merasa ada yang tak beres, langsung menghampiri anaknya itu. "Ada apa, nak?"_

"_Appa mengusirku. Aku akan pergi!" ucapnya, lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang. Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya pergi mulai menangis. Seakan tak percaya begitu saja, ia bukannya menyusul Il Woo melainkan berlari ke ruang kerja suaminya. _

_BRAK_

"_apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-.."_

"_ARRRGH!" teriak Mr. Jung yang sudah tumbung diatas lantai. Mr. Kim dan Heechul berusaha memegangi tubuh Mr. Jung yang limbung. Disana, tuan rumah itu sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya. Sepertinya namja tua itu kena serangan jantung yang selama ini menjadi kelemahannya._

"_YEOBO!" teriak Mrs. Jung kala melihat suaminya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Yeoja paruh baya itu tergesa-gesa menghampiri sang suami._

"_Yeobo, aegy.." lirih namja tua itu sambil menahan rasa sakitnya._

"_Sayang bertahanlah.. Il Woo akan kembali secepatnya." Ucap Mrs. Jung ditengah tangisnya._

"_Il Woo harus menikahi Heechul. Cucu kita.. cucu Kita.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mr. Jung sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kata terakhir itulah yang menjadi kata penutup di ujung usianya._

_._

_._

_._

_Seminggu setelah pemakaman Mr. Jung, Il woo dan Heechul resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Anak semata wajah keluarga Jung itu melanggar janjinya untuk tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya, karena bujukkan sang eomma. Bahkan yeoja paruh baya itu sampai bersimpuh dikaki anaknya sendiri agar bisa meluluhkan Il Woo. Meski berat, namun Kibum mencoba untuk menerima semuanya. Ia juga yang membantu Mrs. Jung membujuk kekasihnya itu. Dan, mungkin inilah pilihan terbaik untuknya. _

_Kibum juga mengetahui kalau Heechul terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia tak mau ayahnya membunuh bayi dalma kandungannya. Meski awalnya ia sempat murka pada sahabatnya itu, namun ia mengerti kondisinya. Dengan mengatakan kalau Il Woo adalah ayah dari bayinya, Heechul bisa mempertahankan anaknya itu. Dan lagi, Kibum hanya bisa mengikhlaskan semuanya dengan lapang dada._

"_Aku mohon maafkan aku. aku tahu, aku salah. Namun biarkanlah Il Woo menikah denganku. Aku ingin anakku lahir, Bummie-ah. Aku mohon, bantu aku." itulah kata terakhir yang Heechul ucapkan sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Il Woo._

_Kini ia melihat sang pujaan hati tengah berciuman d ialtar dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, mungkin ia akan terus mencintai Il Woo dalam diam. Memang harusnya ia sadar kalau hubungan ini tak akan berhasil. Seorang Kim Kibum bukanlah ditakdirkan untuk Jung Il Woo._

"_Berbahagialah untukku, sayang.." Lirihnya sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan Kibum berjalan keluar gereja, meninggalkan kehidupannya yang lama. Ia akan berusaha menghapus bayangan Jung Il Woo dari benaknya dan memulai membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya._

_._

_._

_._

_10 tahun kemudian_

_Sebuah pemakaman diadakan di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum di Chungnam. Penyebaran abu yang sengaja dilakukan disalah satu danau kecil disana menjadi tempat pengantaran terakhir. Terlihatlah seorang namja dan anak kecil dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang setia berdiri memandangi danau yang menjadi tempat ditaburkannya abu sang suami . Namja cantik yang mengantar kepergian suaminya. Suami yang telah menemani dan memberinya seorang anak selama sepuluh tahun terakhir._

"_Eomma, apa appa akan kembali?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki pada namja cantik itu. Ya, ia memiliki ibu seorang namja. Satu-satunya orang tua yang ia tahu telah melahirkannya itu 10 tahun yang lalu._

"_Appa sudah bersama Tuhan, Suie. Appa akan bahagia disana." Ujarnya lembut. Kini ia arus menerima kenyataan kalau ia akan ditinggal mati sang suami karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Yang ia tahu kalau saat ini ia sudah berstatus sebagai janda._

"_Appa sudah bahagia? Kenapa Appa tidak mengajak kita?" Tanya anak bernama Kim Junsu itu polos. Mata bulatnya yang serupa dengan mata sang ayah menatap ibunya._

"_Belum saatnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Chagy."balasnya sambil mengelus rambut sang anak. _

_Tak jauh dari tempat dimana ibu dan anak itu berdiri, sosok namja yang dengan setia mengintai mereka dari balik pohon besar. Pakaian jas hitam membalut tubuh tegapnya. Pandangannya nanar menatap rindu namja yang selama ini masih mengisi relu hatinya itu._

"_Bummie-ah bogoshippo.." lirihnya. Namja yang bernama Jung Il Woo itu dengan setia menatap namja yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya dulu. Namun semua sudah lenyap. Pernikahannya dengan sahabatnya sendiri membuat ia dan Kibum terpisah. Meski kini rumah tangganya sudah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki, namun tak sedikit pun Il Woo mampu melupakan semua kenangan bersama namja cantk itu. Ditambah lagi, ia tahu kalau anak yang dikandung Heechul bukanlah darah dagingnya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya enggan untuk menyentuh yeoja yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama 10 tahun itu. _

_Perlahan, Il woo mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ibu dan anak itu. Langkahnya disertai tatapan kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam._

"_Bummie-ah..." lirihnya begitu ia sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang namja cantik itu. _

_Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Kibum langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok namja yang selama ini ia rindukan. Namja yang hingga saat ini masih menempati ruang khusus dihatinya itu kini telah berada didepannya._

"_Ill Woo-ah..."_

_Junsu yang tak mengerti apapun hanya memandang bergantian eomma dan namja yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang ibu menatap seseorang seperti itu. Dengan mata berkaca, Kibum membalas tatapan kerinduan namja itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah pertemuan itu, hubungan Kibum dan Il Woo menjadi lebih dekat. Tak jarang namja bermarga Jung itu sengaja bermalam dirumah mantan kekasihnya itu. Kibum yang pada dasarnya tak pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan Il Woo, hanya menurutinya saja. Lambat laun, hubunga itupun semakin mendalam. Il woo dengan berani menyatakan kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Kibum. Dan dari hubungan itu pun akhirnya Kibum dinyatakan hamil. Ia mengandung benih yang sengaja ditanam Il Woo._

_Namun, ia mulai berpikir kalau semua ini adalah kesalahan. Ia tahu, Il Woo bukanlah pria lajang seperti dulu. Pria itu kini sudah memiliki anak dan istri. Terlebih istrinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, Kibum muali menjauhkan diri dari Il Woo. Ia mulai memutus kontak dengan namja itu saat usia kandungannya sudah memasukki bulan ke 5. _

"_Il Woo-ah, berhentilah. Ini semua adalah kesalahan." Jelasnya saat Il Woo meminta penjelasan atas hubungan mereka._

"_Tak ada yang salah. Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun begitu. Aku akan menceraikan Heechul segera dan menikahimu. Kita akan hidup bersama bersama Junsu dan Jaejoong, Bummie-ah."_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mau merusaknya. Kau bisa kembali pada Chullie. Aku akan membesarkan Jaejoong sendiri. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, atau aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hidupmu." Ancamnya. Dan akhirnya berkat ancaman itu pun Il Woo kembali bersama keluarganya. Terlebih saat ini Heechul positif dinyatakan hamil dua saja setelah Heechul menjebaknya dengan memberikan obat perangsang. Biar begitu, Ia juga tak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkan anak yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya itu. Dan juga, anaknya Yunho pasti akan menjadi korban kalau sampai semua itu terjadi. Namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Kibum yang sedang hamil besar. Didalamnya juga ada Jaejoong, anak mereka._

_Dengan berat hati, Il Woo rela melepaskan Kibum meski ia tahu sampai kapanpun ia takkan mampu mencintai orang lain selain namja cantik itu. Baginya kibum adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Takkan terganti dengan siapapun._

"_Aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan mempersatukan keluarga kita. Aku akan menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita putus begitu saja, Bummie-ah.."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok Namja bermata musang dengan setia duduk disamping tempat tidur dimana telah tergeletak tak berdaya sosok namja cantik dengan perut besarnya. Wajahnya yang damai seolah tak ada beban menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi namja musang itu, sehingga membuatnya tak ingin berpaling dari sosok itu. Tangan besarnya dengan lembut mengusap permukaan perut namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu. Disana telah tumbuh anak mereka, putra pertamanya. Sesekali ia merasakan sebuah tendangan kecil dari dalam perut itu. Ia yakin anaknya juga menyambut kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba ini.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Jaejoong. Ia membisikkan kata-kata pada anaknya didalam sana, "Nak, Appa datang. Appa mencintaimu."

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi ia sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan segembira ini ketika mendapati berita sang 'mantan' istri tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Perasaan haru, senang, gembira, bahagia menyatu menjadi satu. Hanya satu yang disesalkannya, anaknya nanti akan terlahir ditengah masalahn kedua orang tuanya. Ya, sampai saat ini Yunho masih setia menunggui Jaejoong yang masih enggan membuka matanya. saat pertama kali melihatnya, Jaejoong langsung tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung saat itu dirinya tak terlalu jauh ketika tubuh mungil itu limbung, jadi dengan sigap ia bisa mencegah tubuh Jaejoong terpelanting ke lantai. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini Yunho melihat jaejoong berada di dalam rumah sakit.

Tak lama Yunho kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah namja cantik yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu. Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat secara langsung wajah cantik itu. Banyak sekali yang sudah berubah disana. Rambut hitam Jaejoong yang dulu pendek kini berubah menjadi berwarna coklat almon dan panjang. Perubahan pada rambut itu semakin mempercantik wajah Jaejoong yang memang sudah feminim (bayangin aja rambut Jaema pas zaman Triangle). Dan juga namja cantik itu kini memakai pakaian yang menurut Yunho terlihat seperti Yeoja. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna pink dan celana ibu hamil, membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan kalau dirinya adalah seorang namja. Yunho kagum pada penampilan Jaejoong. Bukannya Yunho tak tahu maksud dari semua itu. Ia yakin Jaejoong melakukan ini semua karena ia tak mau dianggap aneh. Terlebih Jaejoong tak mau anak mereka lahir ditengah cemoohan orang – orang.

Sekali lagi, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke perut besar Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya mengecup perut keras itu dengan lembut. Ia ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada aegya yang entah kapan tiba didunia itu. Anaknya. Anak pertamanya, putranya. Mengingat kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang appa, membuat Yunho bahagia. Ia tak sabar mendengar putranya memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Appa". Ia ingin menggendong putranya disaat pertama kali matanya melihat dunia. Ia ingin membantu Jaejoong menyusui Putranya. Ia ingin melihat tumbuh kembang putranya. Ya, Yunho egois, ia merasa sangat egois untuk Jaejoong dan juga puteranya.

.

.

.

"**Jangan sentuh anakku, Jung Yunho-ssi."**

**.**

**.**

Seolah tersadar dari kegiatannya mengecup perut Jaejoong, Yunho seakan terhempas ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah sangat lama ia rundukan. Namun, bukannya kata-kata indah yang terdengar, menainkan sebuah kata yang menyiratkan sebuah kebencian dan keangkuhan.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya melihat si pemilik suara yang tadi sedang terlelap itu. Mata musangnya bisa menangkap wajah datar namja cantik yang kini menatapnya dingin.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tuli. Lepaskan tanganmu dari anakku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa posesif pada dirinya.

Dengan tidak rela, Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan namja cantik yang kini sudah tersadar dari pingsannya selama 3 jam itu. Susah payah, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Melihat hal itu, Yunho mencoba meraih pundak namja cantik itu guna membantunya. Namun, lagi...

"Jangan sentuh aku." ucapnya sambil menatap nyalang Yunho. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi kepala tempat tidur King size milik Yunho. Entah, ia merasa lebih nyaman disini. Namun, egonya mengatakan untuk tetap membungkam mulutnya.

Entah dimana letak salahnya kalimat itu, namun semua itu membuat dada yunho nyeri. Rasanya seperti ia menancapkan sebilah pisau dijantungnya. Mungkin inilah yang dulu dirasakan Jaejoong saat dirinya menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku..."

"Dimana aku?" tanya Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi dengan kedatarannya, tanpa sedikitpun sudi menatap namja tampan bermata musang yang setia berdiri disampingnya.

Ya, tentu saja Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengenal tempat itu. Setelah jaejoong pingsan, Yunho langsung membawa jaejoong ke tempatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke apartemen yang sengaja ia pesan selama ia mengunjungi jepang. Dan kini mereka berada dikamar utama apartemen itu, dengan Jaejoong yang duduk diatas tempat tidur Yunho.

"Kau berada dikamarku, Jae." Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Jujur saja, ia sangat grogi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoongnya yang hangat dan lembut sepertinya sudah lenyap. Kini hanya ada Jaejoong yang dengan suka rela menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu memndang kosong depannya. Kelihatannya ia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang ada didepannya sekarang, ketimbang melihat wajah Yunho yang tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur. Lebih tepatnya dihadapan namja cantik itu. Lekat-lekat ia memandang bola mata hitam itu dengan sendu. Beginikah rasanya mendapat penolakan. Mungkin penolakan yang didapatnya sekarang tak sebanding dengan apa yang jaejoong terima dulu. Dulu ia bahkan dengan teganya memukuli Jaejoong dan memaksanya untuk melayani nafsunya. Sekarang jaejoong hanya menolaknya dengan dingin. Sungguh Yunho malu dengan pertahanannya yang lemah. Rasanya ia malu dengan Jaejoong. Sekarang saja ia sudah hampir menitihkan air mata, bagaimana dengan jaejoong yang dulu lebih tersakiti darinya.

"Jaejoong-ah, Mianhae." Lirih Yunho. Namun lagi, jaejoong sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan apapun yang ada didepan matanya, kecuali Yunho. Ia bahkan tak sudi menghadapkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah jendela disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku.. Aku mengaku salah. Aku sungguh bodoh telah membuatmu menderita. Aku minta maaf. Dan.." Yunho membawa tangannya menyentuh perut buncit Jaejoong. "Aku ingin mengenal anakku."

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Seolah ia mengejek kata yang keluar dari bibir hati mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" ucap Jaejoong sengit. Kali ini ia memandang Yunho, namun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Entah, mengapa sekarang Jaejoong sudah tidak selemah dulu. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh anaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yunho-ssi, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau tidak berhak meminta apapun yang bukan hakmu." Jelas Jaejoong. Kini bibir plum itu tidak lagi dihiasi senyuman hangat, namun seringai meremehkan. Dan itu cukup membuat Yunho bingung setengah mati akan perubahan namja yang selama ini ia kenal lembut itu.

"Jung Jaejoong, aku ini adalah appa dari anak yang kau kandung. Jangan mengatakan seolah aku ini adalah pencuri." Balas Yunho yang mulai tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jujur saja, ia tak mau terbawa emosi atas ucapan Jaejoong. Terlebih ia ingat kalau saat ini namja cantik itu tengah berbadan dua.

"Jung Jaejoong? Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku budak atau bitch? Atau mungkin sepertinya aku salah orang. Kau seperti bukanlah Jung Yunho yang kukenal." Balas Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Jae.."

"Dan kupertegas, anakku sama sekali tidak memiliki appa. Hanya aku bumonim yang ia punya." Jelasnya dengan penuh penekanan. Dimata musang Yunho, jaejoong yang sekarang seperti orang lain baginya. Tak ada lagi senyum hangat dan tak ada lagi suara lembut yang memanggilnya 'yunnie'. Ia sungguh tak suka Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai orang lain.

Yunho berusaha keras untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Sungguh jika bukan jaejoong yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, mungkin ia nekat melempar orang itu keluar jendela. Namun, Yunho sadar kalau inilah yang memang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Penolakan, ya, itulah salah satu cara Tuhan membalas semua perbuatannya dimasa lalu pada Jaejoong. Ia juga yang meminta Jaejoong untuk enyah dari hadapannya. Sungguh seperti namja tidak tahu diri, Yunho kini rela merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki dihadapan ibu dari anaknya itu.

"jaejoong-ah, aku mohon dengarkan aku. aku..aku menyesal. Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu kau kecewa. Tapi, sungguh ijinkanlah aku berada disisimu. Ijinkanlah aku untuk berada disampingmu saat anak kita lahir. tolonglah, jangan mempersulit semuanya."

"Aku tidak mempersulit apapun dan siapapun. Kalau kau merasa terbebani, silahkan pergi. Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu disini. Aku tak mau anakku mengenal namja bejat yang ternyata appa kandungnya. Lebih baik aku mempunyai anak tanpa ayah dari pada anakku mendapat hinaan orang lain." Ucap jaejoong tak suka. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan raut wajah Yunho yang berubah. Rahang tegasnya menajam.

"Jae, aku..."

"Minggir, aku mau pulang." Ucap jaejoong ketus. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, meski sulit, namun ia harus melakukannya. Berlama bersama Yunho membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mencakar wajah Yunho. Akan tetapi ia sadar rasa cintanya untuk namja itu terlalu besar. Jadi, ia lebih memilih bersikap dingin. Jaejoong tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Yunho.

Baru akan meraih gagang pintu, langkah jaejoong dihentikan oleh suara bass Yunho. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menerimaku, Jae?"

Sejenak jaejoong terdiam ditempat sebelum akhirnya ia memandang Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong memberikan ekspresi lain diwajahnya. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada mantan suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menderita." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghilangkan senyum cantik dari wajahnya itu. Ya, niatnya satu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Yunho menderita. Merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan.

Yunho hanya mampu terdiam, bahkan sampai Jaejoong hilang dari hadapannya. Perlahan sebuah seringai terukir di bibir hati namja tampan itu. Rasanya ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide. Entah baik atau buruk ia tak peduli. Jika Jaejoong menginginkan sebuah permainan, maka ia akan layani.

"Tentu, aku akan kabulkan keinginanmu. Apapun, asal aku bisa bersamamu, chagy"

.

.

.

TBC

**Oke sudah di update chap. Ini. Author ga tau chap. Ini mengecewakan atau tidak, apalagi ditambah flashback yang menurut author sendiri juga ga danta-_- **

**Tadinya author ga mau nambahin flash back sekarang. Cuma ada salah satu komen yang mau ada flshbacknya dan jadilah chap. maaf ya bagi yg udah menanti banget FF ini.. sebenernya udh di publish beberapa hari yang lalu di WP, cuma di protect.. kalo nanti ada FFku yang di protect, passwordnya sama kok sama yg lama.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Mpreg, Romance**

**Chapter : 11/?**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kwon Boa**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim (Park) Junsu**

**Go (Jung) Ahra**

**Jung Il Woo**

**Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : cerita pasaran, miss ty berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya kadang membingungkan hehe... selamat membaca, chingu ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

**Baru akan meraih gagang pintu, langkah jaejoong dihentikan oleh suara bass Yunho. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menerimaku, Jae?"**

**Sejenak jaejoong terdiam ditempat sebelum akhirnya ia memandang Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong memberikan ekspresi lain diwajahnya. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada mantan suaminya itu.**

"**Aku ingin kau menderita." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghilangkan senyum cantik dari wajahnya itu. Ya, niatnya satu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Yunho menderita. Merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan. **

**Yunho hanya mampu terdiam, bahkan sampai Jaejoong hilang dari hadapannya. Perlahan sebuah seringai terukir di bibir hati namja tampan itu. Rasanya ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide. Entah baik atau buruk ia tak peduli. Jika Jaejoong menginginkan sebuah permainan, maka ia akan layani. **

"**Tentu, aku akan kabulkan keinginanmu. Apapun, asal aku bisa bersamamu, chagy"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Cintai aku, Sakiti aku. Asalkan kau kembali padaku..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Bummie-ah, bogoshippo.."_

Sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan mata besarnya memandang nyalang pria yang sudah hampir 30 tahun menjadi suaminya itu. Pria itu tengah terduduk disalah satu sofa mewah ruang tamu sambil memandangi foto usang, yang ia yakini pasti disana ada sosok yang selama ini menghantuinya. Sosok yang seharusnya menyandang status nyonya Jung. Tetapi, apalah artinya kalau semua sudah berlalu. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, dan itu takkan pernah berubah.

Kim Heechul, ani, Jung Heechul tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Perasaan suaminya takkan pernah bisa berubah. Sejak 30 tahun pernikahan mereka, Il Woo tak pernah sedikit pun mengatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan saat Jung Ahra lahir ke dunia ini, namja itu hanya mencintai anaknya. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa terima kasih pada yeoja yang telah melahirkan anak perempuan untuknya. Mungkin seharusnya ia juga berterima kasih pada Il woo, karena dengan sukarela ia mau mengakui Yunho sebagai anak kandungnya. Meski pada kenyataannya namja itu tahu Yunho bukanlah darah dagingnya.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Heechul merasa marah. Entah marah pada siapa. Sejujurnya ia tahu kalau ia disini adalah tokoh antagonis. Ia tega merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, ia tega meninggalkan kekasihnya, Tan Hangeng karena kemiskinannya, ia tega membuat pernikahan Yunho berantakkan, dan ia tega membuat Kim Jaejoong menderita. Tapi apa? Semua toh sudah terjadi, pikirnya. Kalau dulu saja bukan karena desakkan ayahnya yang menginginkan Jung Il Woo menjadi menantunya, sekarang ia juga sudah bahagia dengan Yunho dan Hangeng. Ia takkan menyandang status Nyonya Jung, melainkan Nyonya Tan. Semua rencana ayahnyalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun Heechul tak pernah berani melampiaskan amarahnya kepada mendiang ayahnya. Ia selalu tunduk dan patuh, tak pernah melawan. Hingga jadilah ia menjadi sosok yang egois sekarang.

Jika orang lain memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, maka ia juga bisa mewujudkannya, meski bukan bersama orang yang ia cintai. Begitu prinsip yang dipegang Heechul selama ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun berani merusak rumah tangga yang sudah ia pertahankan selama 30 tahun itu. Sekalipun itu seorang Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah mengandung cucunya. Jung Il Woo, Jung Ahra, dan Jung Yunho adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu gugat hal itu.

"Kalian semua milikku, dan akan selamanya begitu. Kalau kalian tak bisa menjadi milikku, maka tidak akan yang boleh miliki kalian." Gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oppa, Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ucapnya lirih. "Dan bilang pada Oppamu itu kalau aku tidak suka diganggu. Suruh dia cepat kemali ke Korea. Aku muak melihatnya disini, Arra?" lanjutnya kini dengan nada sedikit memaki.

Ahra, Yeoja bermata hijau itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Jam 5 subuh tadi, Jaejoong langsung meneleponnya dan langsung menyemburnya dengan makian karena Yunho datang ke jepang. Dan terlebih, namja bermata musang itu diam-diam membawa Jaejoong ke apartemen milikinya. Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong malah memaki Ahra dan menuduh kalau ini adalah rencananya mempertemukan dengan Yunho. Sungguh, niatnya mengajak Jaejoong ke Jepang adalah untuk menghindari namja cantik itu bertemu dengan sang kakak. Entah dari mana Yunho bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Jaejoong. Dan well, kita semua tahu kalau sekalinya seorang Jung Yunho menginginkan sesuatu, maka dunia pun harus membawakannya untuknya.

"Sunggu Oppa. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kedatangannya ke sini. Yunho-oppa tadi hanya memberi tahuku kalau dia akan menunggu di apartemen kita. Tapi, aku tidak...-"

"Harusnya kau memberi tahuku! Kau tahu, anakku langsung syok melihat kedatangan namja jelek itu dirumahku." Semburnya lagi memotong ucapan Ahra.

"Arra. Nanti aku akan menyuruhnya pulang dan jangan menggaggumu lagi, Oppa."

"Ne. Aku tutup telponnya. Aku mengantuk. Bye!"

Pik.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang adik ipar. Ahra yang menerima amukkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tahu saat ini namja cantik kesayangannya itu sangat sensitif. Apalagi kehamilannya yang sudah tua membuatnya stress dan kadang moodnya sering berubah-ubah. Sekarang ia bukannya khawatir pada Jaejoong, melainkan pada kakaknya Yunho. Pasti sebentar lagi kakak tampannya itu akan berubah menjadi jelek karena ulah Jaejoong. Ahra tahu Jaejoong takkan segan-segan mencakar siapapun yang berani mendekatinya, apalagi itu adalah orang yang paling ia tak suka.

"Waeyo, Chagy?"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan ahra. Ia melihat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu masih memakai seragam kebesaran kepolisiannya itu. Tampak diwajah tampannya kalau sang kekasihnya itu sangat khawatir dengannya.

"Aku khawatir, Wonnie-ah.." Lirih Ahra.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon yang duduk disamping Ahra. Ia merangkul pundak tunangannya itu. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan disana.

"Aku hanya khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong-Oppa pada Yunho Oppa. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Jaejoong Oppa sekarang sudah berubah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan nanti kakaknya akan datang kepadanya dengan wajah yang mungkin nanti akan babak belur.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Yunho tidak mungkin macam-macam pada ibu hamil." Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Ah.. kau benar.."

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah mengambil hasil tes DNAnya. Tapi aku belum berani membukanya. Aku mau kau yang membukanya." Siwon lalu mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari saku celananya. Sesaat Ahra mengernyit pelan. Bukankah itu tes yang waktu itu. Ia meminta kekasihnya itu menyelidiki kasus ibunya. Ia saja sudah hampir lupa dengan misinya itu.

"Aku kira kau membuangnya." Ujar Ahra begitu amplop itu sampai ditangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sesampainya kita di Tokyo dua bulan yang lalu, aku langsung memberikan bahan DNA seluruh keluargamu termasuk Jaejoong."

"Kenapa baru sekarang? bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu melakukan tes itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ahra curiga.

"entah mengapa aku ingin saja melakukannya sekarang, tepatnya setelah Eommamu kembali. Saat makan malam terakhir dirumahmu, aku secara diam-diam mengambil sendok makan bekasnya." Ujarnya santai. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu akan marah. Tapi itu dulu jika ia bilang dari awal kalau tes itu belum dilakukannya.

"Huh...Dasar Kuda malas.." cibir Ahra.

"Dan Kuda malas itu yang paling kau cintai." Siwon menggombal.

Ahra mencibirkan bibirnya. Kalau saja siwon mengatakan kalau dulu ia tidak melakukannya, mungkin Ahra Sudah mencakarnya waktu itu. Tapi, sekarang tidak. Karena kertas itu kini berada ditangannya. Ia memang sengaja meminta kekasihnya itu untuk melakukan tes DNA, dengan Ahra yang diam-diam mengambil helaian rambut Appanya, Yunho, dan juga Jaejoong. Kalau Heechul, mungkin kalau bukan kejeniusan kekasihnya ia takkan sempat mengambilnya juga.

Perlahan jari lentik Ahra membuka Amplop itu. Perasaan gugup mulai menghinggapinya. Ia ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya selama ini. Ia yakin pasti Jaejoong ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya. Ataukah mungkin Jaejoong adalah kerabat jauhnya? Atau bisa jadi...

"Chagy, kenapa membukanya lama sekali?" Tanya Siwon tak sabaran. Ternyata sejak tadi ia juga ikut penasaran dengan hasilnya, sehingga ia menyadari pergerakan jari Ahra yang melambat saat membukat kertas putih itu.

"Aisssh! Kau ini. Selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain saja.." omelnya. Jujur saja, ucapan Siwon yang terkesan tak sabaran itu semakin menambah tingkat kegugupannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kertas itu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan tulisan yang menjadi pangkal kegelisahan Ahra selama ini. Namun, begitu ia membaca perlahan hasil tes itu, mata hijau Ahra sukses terbelalak sempurnya, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu. Tubuh ahra mengeras seketika. Seluruh aliran darahanya terasa terhenti. Dan detak jantungnya berdetak akan keluar saja dari tempatnya.

"Wonnie-ah..." Lirih Ahra begitu ia mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak salah baca, kan? Apakah hasilnya tertukar dengan orang lain?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya dengan hasil tes yang tertera dikertas itu.

"Ani... hasil itu tidak mungkin salah. Tapi.." jawab Siwon yang belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca.

"Ini tidak mungkin... pasti salah.."

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong – Jung Il Woo**

**99 % POSITIVE ; 1 % NEGATIVE**

**Jung Yunho – Jung Il Woo**

**0 % POSITIVE ; 100 % NEGATIVE**

**Jung Yunho – Jung Heechul**

**99 % POSITIVE ; 1 % NEGATIVE**

**Kim Jaejoong – Jung Ahra**

**98 % POSITIVE ; 2 % NEGATIVE**

.

.

Pagi ini disebuah apartemen, tertidurlah sosok namja cantik dengan perut besarnya diatas tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai bermotif Hello Kitty. Disekitarnya dikelilingi oleh boneka lucu itu yang memiliki ukuran beragam. Namun dari sekian boneka diatas tempat tidurnya, hanya satu boneka yang berada didalam dekapan hangatnya. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat itu dipeluknya erat, seakan tak mau terpisahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis kalau tertidur.."

Namja musang yang kini berbaring disamping namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum geli kala melihat gerak gerik sosok cantik itu yang masih tak sadar. Terkadang namja tampan bermata musang itu sesekali mengelus pelan pipi mulus itu. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini namja cantik yang tertidur pulas didepannya itu memiliki kulit sehalus bayi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih susu itu.

"Dan aku juga baru sadar kalau kulitmu benar-benar menggoda.." Lirihnya lagi. Bibir hati namja bermata musang itu tak hentinya mengulas senyuman indah. Dia tampan, dan dengan senyum itu maka ia akan semakin tampan.

"Eungh.." Lenguh pelan namja cantik itu ketika merasakan tidurnya mulai terganggu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tertidur kembali. Dengan posisi yang berbaring miring, membuat perut buncit namja cantik itu terlihat menonjol.

Perlahan tangan besar namja bermata musang itu terarah menuju perut besar didepannya. Ada rasa hangat yang melingkupi ruang dihatinya begitu ia menyentuhkan tangannya disana. Ia bisa merasakan kalau anaknya itu hidup dan bergerak disana.

"Morning, baby. Ini Appamu." Bisik Namja itu. Lalu Namja bermata musang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan perut buncit, dimana anaknya berada. Ia menciumi semua sudut perut itu tanpa sisa.

.

.

"Mau apa kau dengan anakku, Yunho-ssi?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Namja bermata musang bernama Yunhi itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata musangnya menangkap mata doe eyes indah itu menatapnya, dengan penuh curiga.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana mimpimu?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Lalu ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja cantik yang ia kenal bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Buruk!" ucapnya ketus.

"Waeyo?"

"**Karena aku bertemu dengan namja tak tahu diri sepertimu."**

DEG

Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa nyeri begitu mendengar ucapan ketus itu dari mulut namja cantik itu. Benarkah ia adalah namja yang tidak tahu diri. Ya, meski Jaejoong tidak menyebutkan namanya, kenapa ia merasa kalau ucapan itu ditujukan untuknya. Namun, pikiran itu lagi-lagi ditepis oleh sulung Jung itu. Tidak, tujuannya kesini adalah untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali padanya, jadi ia harus tahan dengan semua amukan yang ada didepan matanya. meski namja cantik itu membunuhnya, maka ia juga harus menerimanya dengan suka rela.

"Boo, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Yunho lembut, sambil mengalihkan pembicaraannya tadi. Mata musangnya memancarkan kebahagiaan ketika melihat mata doe eyes itu. Mata yang sudah selama berbulan-bulan menghilang.

"Boo?" tanya Jaejoong balik, mengerutkan keningnya. Panggilan macam apa itu? Apakah Yunho pikir ia adalah tokoh kartun. Mendadak emosinya memuncak. Namuan, Jaejoong tidak menunjukkannya secara real. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah tampan sang suami.

"Itu adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu. Kau memanggilku 'Yunnie' dan aku memanggilmu 'Boojae', Otte?" ucap Yunho dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Namun tidak dengan lawan bicaranya. Jaejoong memandang mata musang itu lurus-lurus dan tajam. Mata bulatnya sama sekali tidak berkedip dan hanya fokus memandangi wajah namja tampan itu. Namun seketika...

.

.

SRAAAK

"Aw... Appo.. Boo.. lep-askan.." rintih Yunho. Rambutnya tiba-tiba di jambak kuat-kuat oleh Jaejoong. Entah apa yang memasuki namja cantik itu sehingga tega menyambut ucapan selamat pagi manta suaminya itu dengan jambakan.

"Kau pikir aku tokoh kartun, hah?" maki jaejoong sambil terus menjambak rambut hitam Yunho dengan sadis.

"Ampun, boo. Aw... lepaskan... sakit.." Teriaknya kesakitan. Bukannya melepaskannya, Jaejoong malah semakin menjadi menyiksa Yunho. Kini posisinya Jaejoong sudah menduduki perut yunho, dan juga sambil menjambak rambut mantan suaminya itu. Ia tampak seperti seorang penggulat sekarang.

"Aku memang gendut, tapi aku bukan tokoh kartu. Kau mengerti, Jung?!" pekiknya marah. Ia merasa tak terima jika dipanggil seperti itu. Kalau pun ia hamil dan gendut, memang kenapa? Bahkan Hyun Joong pun masih tergila-gila padanya.

Yunho yang mendengar itu bukannya merasa tersinggung melainkan ia senang. Entah mengapa semua makian yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong membuatnya senang. Ketimbang kemarin yang irit bicara, Jaejoong yang sekarang lebih baik baginya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho membalikkan tubuh besar Jaejoong hingga menindihnya. Tentu saja, ia membuat jarak disana. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko anaknya yang lahir sebulan sebelum waktunya itu. Dan kini jadilah, Yunho yang berada diatas jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerjabkan matanya pelan. Ia baru menyadari kalau namja tampan bermata musang itu kini tengah berada diatasnya dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Sesaat Jaejoong terpesona dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Yunho, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak melihatnya, Jaejoong merasa kalau namja didepannya ini semakin hari semakin tampan. Dan juga ia melihat wajah yunho yang mulai ditumbuhi kumis, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Tubuh berotot Yunho yang kini dimatanya terlihat semakin manly. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu namja itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau berjanggut.." lirih Jaejoong pelan. Mata doe eyesnya menelusuri setiap inci wajah namja yang pernah menjadi suaminya itu. Sedangkan Yunho yang menerima perlakuan namja yang paling ia puja itu hanya tersenyum. Namun, bukan senyum biasa melainkan senyum 100 watt.

"Tentu, karena tidak ada yang mau mengurusi namja tak tahu diri ini." Balasnya. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak memudarkan senyumannya itu. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Ia tak marah, Cuma ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat dicintainya itu menganggapnya 'namja tidak tahu diri'. Mungkin pada dasarnya semua itu benar. Yunho baru menyadari rasa cintanya setelah jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya. dan kini ia rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya demi merebut kembali perhatian Jaejoong yang pastinya sudah hilang karena ulahnya.

"Istrimu?" tanya jaejoong. Entah mengapa, Jaejoong berdebar begitu melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Ia berharap kalau yunho tidak mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya istrinya. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena ia tahu kalau namjayang berada diatasnya itu adalah milik orang lain.

"Bagaimana istriku bisa mengurusku, kalau dia sendiri saja kabur ke Jepang bersama adikku. Dan parahnya ia juga membawa serta anakku." Ujar Yunho dengan penuh penekanan, seakan ia menegaskan kalau Jaejoong masih sah istrinya.

"Aku?' tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho membawa tangannya membelai puncak kepala namja cantik itu. Sungguh rasanya sangat bahagia bisa kembali menemukan sosok yang selama ini berputar dipikirannya. Namja cantik itu perlahan berhasil meluluh lantahkan dinding kebencian seorang Jung Yunho

"Tidak ada yang pantas menjadi istriku, selain dirimu." Ucapnya pasti.

"Yun..." belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu, Yunho sudah menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir plum itu.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini sekali. Dengarkan aku baik-baik.." perintahnya. Dan Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Namja bodoh yang tidak tahu diri ini baru menyadari perasaannya ketika orang yang dicintainya pergi. Mianhae... Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak mau kau semakin tersiksa karenaku. Tapi, bukannya tenang, malah itu semua membuat hidupku hancur. Aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku sadar selama ini aku sudah menyianyiakan istri yang sudah tulus mencintaiku dan bahkan ia rela mengandung anak dari namja yang dulu sering menyiksanya. Aku tahu kini kalau rasanya penolakan sangat sakit, aku yakin ini juga yang kau rasakan dulu padaku. Maafkan aku.."

Tak sadar, setetes cairan bening itu keluar dari pelupuk mata musang itu. Rasanya lega sekaligus sedih. Ia mengutarakan semua hal yang ingin ia katakan selama ini. Melihat Yunho menangis, membuat hati Jaejoong perih. Semua tekad bulat untuk tidak memaafkan namja itu hilang seketika. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih membutuhkan Yunho. Bukan materiil melainkan batin. Ia membutuhkan Yunho untuk menguatkan batinnya sebagai seorang ibu. Dan tentu saja, anaknya juga membutuhkan sosok ayahnya. Tak mungkin Jaejoong membiarkan anaknya hidup dan dikenal semua orang sebagai anak haram. Jaejoong tak mau itu.

"Yun,.. Sudahlah. semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Lirih Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia membalas ungkapan cinta Yunho, namuan lidahnya sangat sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Jae, biarkan aku menemanimu. Biarkan aku menjagamu. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama melihat bayi kita, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama menggendongnya, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama membantumua menyusuinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama kalian. Aku mohon." Pintanya. Wajah tampan yunho kini penuh dengan air mata. Ia tampak lemah dihadapan namja cantik itu. Yunho rela melepaskan imej gagah pada dirinya. Ia tak peduli lagi, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah jaejoong, bukan yang lain.

"Tapi Yun,... kita sudah berpisah. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Boa. Biarkanlah aku mengurus Changmin sendiri. Kau tak perlu merasa perlu bertanggung jawab." Balasnya. Bibir Jaejoong bergetar. Ia tahu sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah sama seperti Yunho. Namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan tidak boleh lemah, ia adalah calon ibu yang kuat.

"Aku sudah menceraikannya. Aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, Boo. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Perlahan tubuh Yunho berpindah disamping Jaejoong. Dengan erat ia menyerukkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Namja cantik itu sambil tangannya mengelus perut besar Jaejoong. Harum bunga lili yang dulu menjadi candunya kini hinggap di indera penciumannya.

Jaejoong yang sudah hanyut dalam suasana membiarkan saja Yunho berbuat sesuka hatinya. Ia terdiam, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yunho kini sudah resmi bercerai dan kini mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Tapi, apa bisa begitu saja dengan mudah semua kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Yun, aku akan membiarkan kau disini. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau kembali padamu.." ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Namun sepertinya Yunho masih sibuk menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong. Yunho mendengarnya, namun ia tak peduli. Mungkin sekarang Jaejoong akan menolaknya, tapi siapa tahu nanti? Ia akan berusaha membuat namja cantik itu kembali mencintainya. Akan Yunho tunjukkan kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus rasa cinta untuknya.

"_Cintai aku, sakiti aku.. Asalkan nantinya kau kembali padaku.." _balas Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Chunnie-ah, kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Jaejoong?" tanya namja imut yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur pasien.

"Adikmu saat ini sedang berada di Tokyo." Balas Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun mata sipitnya dari data pasien.

"Tokyo? Apakah dia sendiri?" tanya namja imut bernama Junsu itu.

"Tidak. Ahra, adik Yunho juga ikut bersamanya." Balas Yoochun lagi. Namun kali ini matanya sudah tidak lagi berada didepan dokumen pasien. Perlahan ia mendetik Junsu yang kini duduk lesu diatas kasur pemeriksaan itu. Tampak wajah murung disana. Sejak menceritakan semua tentang Jaejoong, Yoochun merasa ada yang berbeda pada istrinya itu. Junsu terlihat sering melamun dan tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Jaejoong pasti memaafkanmu. Dia adalah namja yang baik." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Junsu.

"Kalau pun tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Memang sudah sepantasnya aku menerima hal itu." Lirih Junsu.

"Kau tenang saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne... aku percaya padamu, Chunnie-ah." Balas Junsu tersenyum pada suaminya itu. Ia tahu, ia salah. Namun Yoochun masih mau membelanya. Ya, memang begitu bukan seharusnya.

"Sayang, aku memberikan nama untuk keponakan kita." Ucap Yoochun. Junsu langsung mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Terakhir saat Jaejoong datang kesini Dia mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan nama untuk bayinya nanti. Dia meminta saranku, dan aku bilang nama Changmin bagus."

"Benarkah? Jaejoong mengandung anak laki-laki?" tanya Junsu antusias. Entah mengapa dirinya langsung tertarik begitu mendengar kabar calon keponakannya itu.

"Ehm.. " Angguk namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Andaikan aku juga punya.." lirih junsu tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus perutnya yang rata. Namun seketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakannya, sayang."

Junsu tersenyum kecu mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Ia belum begitu yakin dengan hal itu. Meski sang eomma adalah seorang M-Pregnant, namun belum tentu semua keturunannya akan menjadi sama sepertinya. Jaejoong mungkin adalah namja yang beruntung diantara namja lain. Tapi tidak untuk Junsu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kehadiran seorang anak didalam penikahannya yang sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun itu.

"Aku hanya takut, Chunnie-ah.."

Yoochun bisa mengerti perasaan istrinya itu. Ia juga merasakannya. Tapi Yoochun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Selama Junsu berada disampingnya, maka Yoochun akan bahagia.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengecup punggung tangan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, Jung?"

Saat ini terlihatlah namja cantik dengan pakaian baby doll biru dan celana legging hamil hitam, tengah berjalan di salah satu mall di Tokyo. Dengan tatanan rambutnya yang dikucir kuda itu membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini. Tapi mengapa semua orang melihatnya seperti seorang alien yang baru saja turun ke bumi? Jawabannya satu, Namja tampan bermata musang yang setia mengekorinya dibelakang.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Jaejoong sedikit bisa membuka pintu hatinya lagi untuk namja yang sudah menggoreskan luka didalam hatinya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak lagi merasa risih jika diikuti seperti penjahat. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah tadi, Yunho menolak untuk meninggalkannya. Pertama alasannya karena Yunho juga ingin membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, namun sesampainya di Mall, Yunho malah mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

"Aku hanya berjalan sesuai dengan jalanku, Boo." Elaknya. Yunho tak hentinya mengembangkan senyumannya yang terlihat sepeti ajusshi mesum itu. Dan satu, panggilan sayangnya pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menatap tajam padanya.

"YAK!" pekiknya. Tangan Jaejoong sudah hampir melayang menjitak kepala Yunho, namun secepat mungkin namja bermata musang itu langsung melindungi kepalanya dan meminta ampun.

"Kepalaku saja masih nyeri karena jambakkanmu." Gumamnya.

"Dulu kau menjambakku hingga rambutku rontok, aku tidak masalah." Sindir Jaejoong ketus. Hal itu langsung saja sukses membuat bibir hati itu bungkam. Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan dimana saat ia menyiksa Jaejoong dulu. Ia ingat pernah pada suatu malam, ia menjamba rambut namja cantik itu dan memaksanya untuk melayaninya. Padahal Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong saat itu sedang sakit demam tinggi.

"Jae, Mian.." lirihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Itu tidak akan mengembalikkan rambutku yang rontok dulu." Balasnya ketus. Ia menyadari sebenarnya ucapannya sudah mengena dihati namja yang pernah menjadi suaminya itu. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Persetan dengan Yunho. Saat ini ia masih ingin membuat Yunho merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan. Penolakan selama satu setengah tahun membina rumah tangga, sudah membuat Jaejoong kebal dan tak mudah membuka hatinya lagi. Bahkan untuk siapapun, termasuk Yunho.

Selama perjalanan baik Jaejoong atau Yunho sama - sama terdiam. Sepertinya ucapan Jaejoong tadi sudah berhasil membuat Yunho bungkam. Meski saat Jaejoong keluar masuk toko pakaian, Yunho masih saja mengikutinya. Ada sebuah momen dimana Jaejoong sedang memilih baju bayi tadi. Beberapa pegawai toko melihatnya dan Yunho dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sambil berbisik, mereka tersenyum-senyum sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka. Sempat terdengar bisikan yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"_Kau lihat, suaminya sangat romantis sekali. Dia tak pernah mengelus menemani istrinya. Berbeda sekali dengan suamiku yang menjengkelkan itu."_

"_Kau benar. Suaminya tampan, dan istrinya juga cantik. Aku yakin anak mereka akan sangat menawan." _

"_Aku sependapat denganmu."_

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa miris. Ia dan Yunho bukanlah sepasang suami istri. Dan terlebih Jaejoong merasakan kalau kehadiran namja tampan itu hanya karena wujud pertanggung jawabannya atas anak yang ada didalam perutnya. Mungkin jika Yunho melakukan hal itu dulu, ia akan merasa bahagia. Namun setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah rasanya akan sama? Tentu, tidak. Jaejoong malah memilih lebih baik Yunho tidak pernah datang lagi di hidupnya. sudah cukup kehadiran Changmin dalam hidupnya. ia tak membutuhkan Yunho untuk mendukungnya.

"_Harusnya kau pergi saja, Yunnie-ah. Aku tidak mau perasaan itu timbul lagi. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak egois dengan melepaskanmu. Harusnya kau jangan pernah datang lagi..."_

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah kedai es krim, dan tentu saja Yunho masih setia mengekorinya. Namun tidak seperti tadi, Yunho saat ini cenderung diam. Melihat hal itu membuat Jaejoong berniat untuk membuka suara duluan.

"Aku benci ditemani seseorang yang tidak punya mulut." Keluhnya sambil sibuk memakan es krim vanilanya. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau anaknya disana tidak rewel seperti biasanya. Apakah mungkin anaknya tenang karena bisa merasakan sang Appa.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir tidak membuatmu bisu mendadak, Jung." Balasnya.

"Aku merasa seperti namja yang kehilangan urat malu. Aku sadar dulu aku benar-benar jahat dan mengabaikanmu. Daan aku juga tega menodai pernikahan kita dulu. Sekarang dengan entengnya aku datang dan memintamu kembali. Ketika aku berpikir bagaimana jika posisi kita ditukar, mungkin aku sudah mebakarmu hidup-hidup. Tapi apa? Kau sama sekali tidak marah padaku. Aku merasa sangat jahat sekarang."

Jaejoong menatap lurus-lurus Yunho. Entah logikanya mengatakan untuk menyiksa Yunho lebih lama. Namun hatinya tak sanggup. Sudah cukup semua keburukan yang terjadi padanya dulu. Apakah memang harus ada pembalasan setimpal?

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang membahayakan anakku. Aku lebih fokus padanya. Aku sangat menantikan kelahiran Changmin." Ujarnya sambil memandang sendu perut buncitnya itu.

"Changmin? Kau menamai anakku Changmin?"

"Anakku, Jung!" ralat jaejoong kesal. Ia tak suka Yunho mengklaim secara tiba-tiba kalau Changmin itu adalah anaknya. Tentu saja Changmin hanya akan menjadi anak Kim Jaejoong.

"Arraseo. Anak kita. Changmin... Jung Changmin.." balasnya.

"Aniyo, Kim Changmin!" ralatnya lagi. Tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi Yunho.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa? Aku adalah appanya. Benihku yang menjadikannya hidup didalam rahimmu." Ujar Yunho kesal.

"Namun aku yang mengandungnya. Aku yang membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Kau tak pernah merasakannya. Kalau kau keberatan, buat saja anakmu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli." Balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa hamil juga kalau kau mau." Ujar Jaejoong asal.

"Bagaimana bis-"

.

"Joongie-ah?"

Baik Yunho dan jaejoong sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara atau lebih tepatnya ke samping mejanya. Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang panjangnya berdiri sambil memandangi Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Mungkin Yunho tak kenal, Namun jaejoong sangat mengenal orang itu. Orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, sekaligus yang paling di pantau oleh Ahra. Senyuman lebar namja itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun sempurna.

Sedangkan Yunho menatap garang namja itu dengan mata musangnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan panas di dadanya begitu melihat senyuman yang diberikan namja itu untuk Jaejoong. Ia cemburu? Tentu saja, iya.

"Hyun Joong-ah..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Next Chapter :**_

"_**Kau tahu, ajusshi sangat merindukanmu.."/ "Jangan sentuh anakku!" / "Kau bisa membantuku Seulgi-ah?" / "membantu apa, Oppa?" / "Nanti kau juga akan tahu." / "Yunho-ssi?" / "Kalau kau bisa bersama dengan namja lain, maka aku juga bisa dengan yeoja lain." / "Kau benar-benar egois!" / "...Eungh... bagaimana anakku..?" / "... Dia sangat tampan, Jae. Anak kita, Changmin sangat tampan..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ayoooooo next Chap. Bakalan panjang. Karena apa? Uri changmin bakalan lahir. emak bakalan berojol *UYE ngibarin kutang Jaema* ditunggu aja ya, next Chap. Nya. Mudah-mudahan bakalan selesai besok. Soalnya ntar bakalan sibuk kuliah pasti bakalan jarang update FF. jujur aja ya hasil tes DNA diatas, sumpah ngarang doang aku. ga pernah tes begituan sih hehe... Dan yang minta FF changmin menyusui Jae dengan rakus, aku masukin aja ya ceritanya ke sini huehehe... selamat membaca :)**


End file.
